


How Having An Old Friend Can Change So Much

by BrennaThomas



Category: Young Dracula (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:42:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrennaThomas/pseuds/BrennaThomas
Summary: Summary: This story starts before episode 8, but after episode 7. Vlad and Lilith, grew up together in Transylvania, and have been exchanging letters ever since she began her training with her father. The number of letters only increased when the Dracula’s fled to England. The Dracula line made a deal with Lilith’s family centuries ago, which created a “friendship” of sorts between the Dracula clan and the House of Death. This arrangement is also how the Count gained the title “Prince of Darkness”. Now Lilith is joining the Dracula’s in Stokely.I welcome any and all comments. I want to improve my writing and the best way to do that is to get feed back. Both the good and the bad, feel free to point out mistakes. Tell me what you like and dislike.Disclaimer: Let me start by saying I only own my OC, Lilith Grim, everything else belongs to Dan Tetsell, SNAFU-Comics, Man of Action and AkumaKami64 (Author of Raging Demon Reaper). I also apologize if I get any of the Romanian wrong, I am using Google Translate.
Relationships: Vladimir Dracula/Original Female Character
Kudos: 6





	1. An Early Birthday Surprise Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This story starts before episode 8, but after episode 7. Have you ever wondered how Dracula was given the title Prince of Darkness? What if a long time ago he formed a 'friendship' with a being feared by all? What if this being had a daughter that had grown up with Vlad in Transylvania and the two have been exchanging letters ever since the family had been forced to flee? 
> 
> Disclaimer: Let me start by saying that I own absolutely nothing. I also apologize if I get any of the Romanian wrong, I am using Google Translate.

**“An Early Birthday Surprise”: Part 1**

Vlad was not having a good day. After barely getting any sleep, having to endure Renfield’s idea of breakfast and dealing with his sister’s complaints, he had hoped that school would help ease his irritation. Fate had decided to be cruel to him instead. After yet another failed attempt at slaying his father Van Helsing was especially hard on him, giving him detention and making him miss lunch to clean up the woodwork room. To make matters worse he had stopped Robin and Chloe from helping, making it take twice as long. Suffice to say Vlad was utterly done with the day and was incredibly close to throwing a tantrum that would make his father proud. 

Robin and Chloe tried to help their clearly agitated friend after school within the “safe” walls of the Castle but backed off after he snapped at them and left him to his own devices in his room. Any other day Vlad would have apologized for the harsh tone he used, but today he couldn’t be bothered, he would apologize tomorrow and make it up to them. He flopped down onto his bed and listened to Zoltan’s snoring. 

Despite what his Dad and sister thought Vlad had vampiric instincts, he just chose to ignore them, instead of indulge them. He didn’t like to be violent and cruel, it was one of the reasons why he knew he could never be a true vampire. 

But sometimes he couldn’t keep pushing his instincts down. It took every bit of self control he had to not tear out Van Helsing’s heart for threatening his family. He’d dare not tell his dad, it would only encourage him and double his efforts to turn him into a proper heir to his throne.

It was times like these that he missed his childhood friend, Baelfire,or Bae as she preferred, she could always sooth his anger with a simple touch or smile. He hadn’t seen her since his family fled from Transylvania, but three days after his arrival in Stokely he had found a letter from her on his bed. He had torn into the letter with relish, having believed that he would never see or hear from his dear friend again, and was excited to see that she had been able to find him. In the letter she expressed how worried and scared she had been to arrive at his ancestral home to find it burned to the ground and the family gone. Even when her father had assured her that the family had not been killed she had still been worried about him and Ingrid.

Even in such an irate state Vlad couldn’t stop the smile that began to bloom on his face at the thought of his childhood friend, but the smile quickly turned into a scowl with the memory of her failure to answer his last two letters. Vlad paused, maybe that was also a reason for his irritation.

“VLADIMIR!” Vlad was torn from his musings by his father’s shout, but he wasn’t the only one, Zoltan awoke with a jolt. 

Vlad smiled at his friend, “Sorry Zoltan. I’ll go see what he wants, go back to sleep.”

The stuffed Hellhound gave a relieved sigh, “Thank you Master Vlad, I was having such a wonderful dream. I was chasing Renfield through the forest outside our old castle.” 

Vlad chuckled at the mental image of the Hellhound wheeling through the forest growling and nipping at the dirty servants heels. “Tell me if you catch him, yeah?”

Zoltan smiled showing all his teeth, “Of course, Master Vlad.”

“VLADIMIR!” came another shout, this one shaking his room. 

Vlad sighed; he didn’t want to keep his father waiting any longer. He made his way down to his father’s “throne room”, there he found his father lounging on his throne, Renfield standing dutifully off to the side waiting for the Counts orders and Ingrid sitting with her feet on the dining table, filing her nails. Seeing his son, the Count stood with a flourish, “Ah, my favorite son and heir finally graces us with his presence.” both Vlad and Ingrid rolled their eyes at their father’s Dramatic exclamation.

“What do you want dad?” Vlad’s tone was bored and tired.

“What’s got your knickers in such a twist? Your friends finally ditch you because they realized how much of a loser you are?” Vlad couldn’t stop the glare he sent to his sister, the red tint to his eyes causing Ingrid to pause in her nail care and her smirk to drop in surprise. “Whatever.” she said after regaining her bearings, dismissing the color of his eyes as a trick of the light.

The Count couldn’t help a triumphant smile from appearing on his face, his son wasn’t a lost cause yet, and hopefully what he had planned would help. “I have an announcement…”

“Did you finally bite a breather?” asked Ingrid, the jab at her father would usually be the catalyst to a heated argument between the two, but the Count surprised both his children by not taking the bait. 

“As you are aware, Vladimir will be turning thirteen in just a few days. And so I have an early birthday surprise for him, in the form of a guest.”

The Count watched his children’s reactions to the news, both were shocked, but as always Ingrid recovered first, “Who? It’s not a breather is it?” If it was Vlad who said the word “breather” with such disdain he would have been proud, but since it was “the girl” the Count ignored her in favor of watching his heirs reaction. 

Vlad was just as shocked as his sister; who could their father willingly invite to stay with them? Was it another vampire? Vlad dreaded the thought; he knew the only vampire his father would invite would be a tutor for him. Someone to show him how to be a true heir. Deciding to bite the proverbial bullet, he said “Please tell me it’s not a vampiric tutor for me?” his defeated tone caused Ingrid to smile, before it quickly turned into a scowl.

“No fair! I’ll be a vampire way before him how come I’m not getting a tutor?” The Count cringed at her whining tone. 

“BE QUIET INGRID!” instead of being cowed Ingrid glared at her father. “No, Vlad it is not a tutor for you, but that is a good idea. Renfield!” the servant quickly scurried forward.

“Yes, Master?” he asked

“Make a note to look into tutors for Vlad.”

The dirty servant made a high pitched chuckling sound of affirmation while he bowed, “Yes Master.”

Turning away from the servant with a disgusted dismissal, the Count faced his son, “Our guest will be arriving shortly and I want you both to greet her with me. Is that clear?”

Vlad grew puzzled at the “her” part, “Her. It’s a girl then?” Thinking about it for a moment he grimaced, “It’s not Mom is it?”

Ingrid joined her brothers train of thought and growled, “No way! Not after what she did…”

“ENOUGH!” The sound of crashing thunder punctuated the Counts irritation. “The guest is not your mother.” The siblings sighed in relief at the proclamation, 

“Well, then who is it?” Ingrid’s irritation began to match her little brothers at their father’s refusal to answer their question.

“All you need to know is that she is going to be staying with us. Now go get dressed in proper attire and come back here, it won’t be long now.”

The count disappeared in that instant, most likely down to the crypts to lie down. Ingrid huffed, “Well, I don’t care who she is, I am NOT sharing my room.” The young vampiress to be, pushed past her little brother and went to her room to get ready.

Vlad’s irritation came back full force as he stomped back to his room. On top of everything else that had happened today, he now had to dress up and play nice with some evil vampire.

Slamming his bedroom door open the boy stomped to his bed and threw himself down on the blankets. The slamming door had awoken Zoltan from his nap again much to the Hellhound’s chagrin, but he quickly grew worried at his young master’s state.

“What is wrong Master Vlad? Was your father upset with you?” The hound wheeled to the boy’s bed and poked his side with his snout.

Vlad sighed at the action and proceeded to pet Zoltan, “No Zoltan. But apparently dad’s invited someone to stay with us for my birthday.” Zoltan hummed contently as Vlad continued to pet him, Vlad smiled at the sound despite his irritation and continued on, “So now I have to get all dressed up to welcome them.”

“Did the Count say who would be staying with us?”

“No. All he said is that it’s a girl, and that we need to treat her with respect while she’s here.” Vlad gave a tired sigh as the irritation of the day just drained from his body. There was nothing he could do about the situation, but suck it up, get dressed and spend the time welcoming their guest coming up with ways to apologize to Robin and Chloe for snapping at them. 

He got up from his bed and went to his wardrobe, he really hadn’t meant to snap at them, they were only trying to make him feel better. It wasn’t their fault he was having a bad day. 

He paused as he got out his cloak, maybe he could take them out into town tomorrow and see a movie. Robin had been talking about the most recent installment of some series of films called “The Blue Belfry”, Vlad snorted at the title betting his orange shorts that it had something to do with vampires. Chloe apparently also enjoyed the films even though she wasn’t as into them as Robin, the two had seen each picture together and would be happy he was paying. There was even the added bonus that it would get him away from whatever guest was coming to stay with them. With a smile Vlad set about getting his clothes out and getting dressed.

**Half an Hour later**

Vlad and Ingrid helped Renfield dress up the dining hall, or rather Vlad helped and Ingrid told them where to put everything, while Zoltan stayed by the roaring fire. The Count arrived when they were done and clapped his hands, “Splendid! Well done. Now Renfield make enough room over there for their arrival,” the Count pointed next to the table and Renfield was quick to follow his orders, “Good. You two come and stand over here with me. They will be here any second.” Vlad moved to his father’s side, with Ingrid moving at a slower pace joining them in front of the throne.

Just as the sun set, red smoke appeared in the center of the throne room. The sight made Vlad’s breath catch in his throat, he knew that smoke and more importantly what it heralded. A big smile adorned his face as the smoke cleared to reveal two familiar individuals.

“Well, well, well. Look who’s back.” Ingrid didn’t smile like her brother but a happy smirk found its way to her lips.

One of the individuals was a man, or at least that was what he once was. He had short brown, and wavy hair that framed his impish face. His flesh was like the scales of a crocodile, and his fingernails were black and as sharp as knives. He was dressed in a brown and black leather vest that ended in sharp dramatic points, leather trousers, high leather boots, a muddy red tunic, and a short, tattered, fur collar cape. The second was a girl Vlad’s age, with short black hair, wavy like her fathers, that framed her soft elf-like face. She was dressed in a long sleeve black medieval tunic dress with an irregular hem, black tights, and black leather boots.

The Count moved to greet the man with a dramatic bow, “It is a great honor to welcome the Dark One into our new home.” Vlad and Ingrid rolled their eyes at their dad’s dramatic flourish

The Dark One gave a crazed giggle, “It’s good to see that you’re still just as dramatic here, as you were in Transylvania.” Ingrid and Vlad smirked at the reply. “I admit that I was worried when I heard about the attack in Transylvania, but I am happy to see that you and your family are safe and sound.”

“You honor us with your concern, old friend.” said the Count.

“Rest assured the peasants responsible have been dealt with.”

“Thank you my Lord.” said the Count, though Vlad was less than enthused as his father and sister about the news. He gestured his children forward, Vlad made to rush to his friend, but a firm hand from his sister stopped him from embarrassing himself. Vlad made a note to thank her for her rare display of kindness, “You may remember my children. Ingrid my eldest,” Ingrid gave the Dark One a deep curtsy, “And my son and heir Vladimir.” Vlad followed his father’s example and gave a deep bow, the smile never leaving his face as he stared at his friend.

The Dark One smiled at the children, “I do indeed. I am happy to see you both safe and well. My daughter was quite distressed until she discovered your whereabouts. Weren’t you, Bae?”

“Yes, father.” answered Baelfire, sending Vlad a smile, which made his insides do little flips. She turned to the Count and curtsied, “Thank you for opening your home to assist me in my studies and to allow me the opportunity to celebrate your son’s birthday, your grace.”

“How could I refuse to help such a noble pursuit. Not to mention a dear friend of my clan.” Vlad could have kissed his father for his thoughtfulness, but knew that he couldn’t in front of their guests. He had been missing his friend, and just when he thought she was no longer speaking to him she shows up at his fathers request. Vlad almost stopped breathing right then when he realized what was happening, she was staying. She wasn’t just visiting, she was staying. Vlad snuck a glance at his father who gave him a quick wink and knew that his father understood how much this meant to him. 

“Why don’t you join me for a drink as the children help Baelfire get settled?” the Count turned to his children, “Vlad she will be sharing your room,” Vlad’s smile widened at the news, “Show her up. Go with them Ingrid.” The Count gestured for the three to leave. Vlad was all too happy to comply, he presented Bae his arm, making Ingrid roll her eyes as she walked out and Bae held back her laughter behind a pale hand. She gracefully took his offered arm and let him lead her out, all three children waited until they were far enough away from their parents before breaking out into laughter at the Counts dramatics. Vlad wasted no time pulling Bae into a tight hug, “So this is why you didn’t write back, ey Bae?” 

Bae pulled back from the hug and shrugged, “I decided to just wait and talk to you in person.” Her voice had lost its formal tone and receded to become softer. She turned to pull the eldest Dracula into a hug, “It’s nice to see you too Ingrid. I hope you got my letters?”

Ingrid let Bae hug her, but she did not return it, she wasn’t a hugger. “Yes, I did. Now come on let’s show you to your room and then you can tell us exactly what you’ve been up to.” Ingrid turned and made her way up the staircase, leaving the two friends alone.

“Well, it's good to see the abrupt change in address hasn't changed her.” mused Bae.

“Come on, let’s get you settled.” Vlad had a bounce in his step as he led Bae to his room. He couldn’t wait to introduce Bae to Robin and Chloe.

Coming into his room he spotted his sister already seated on his bed and glaring at a pile of dirty laundry in the corner. Vlad winced at the pile, but pushed on, “So first lets see what you’ve brought and go from there.” Vlad and Ingrid stared at Bae and her lack of Luggage curiously, “Where’s your luggage?” Bae gave the siblings a smirk, she glanced around the room before moving to the wall next to the window, with a wave of her hand a small wooden gothic door appeared on the wall and opened to reveal a room 

Bae turned to look at the stunned siblings and smiled, “I brought my room instead.”

Ingrid got up from Vlad’s bed and went to stand next to Bae, “Wicked.” Without any preamble she went inside. Bae looked back to her friend, suddenly shy about the display of magic, rubbing her arms she shuffled from foot to foot.

“Sorry about your wall.” Vlad smiled at the shy apology and gave her another hug, 

“Who cares about a wall. I’m just glad to see you again.” Bae happily returned the hug.

“Me too. Come on I’ll show you around.” And with that she gestured Vlad into her room. 

The room itself was incredibly large. Rich dark multicolored silk fabric hung from the ceiling, emanating from the overhead chandelier to melt on the walls all the way down to the floor. Her bed sat against the center of the back wall with a small trunk at its foot, it was opulent, large and covered in the same silk fabric lining the ceiling and walls. The pillows sitting on it were black, large and fluffy, on the right side of the bed sat a side table made of cherry wood holding a lamp, with a piece of black lace over the lamp shade. An empty doorway sat on the right wall, Vlad could see some shelves, but nothing more from his vantage point, a cherry wood wardrobe stood against the wall on the left side of the bed with a floor to ceiling mirror between the wardrobe and the vanity. And another empty doorway sat on the left wall leading to a stone floor behind a black lace curtain and in the opposite corner were several pillows and blankets making a little nest. 

“Did you make this yourself?” Asked Ingrid taking a seat on the bed, she sunk a little into the mattress. Magic. Vlad had always suspected that learning more on the subject was the only reason Ingrid spent time around Bae. 

Bae smiled, “Yes. This room is a simple construct, once I get more practice I will be able to create an entire castle like my father, but it will take some decades before I get there.” Ingrid inspected the fabric decorating the walls.

“Do you think you could do my room? Though with less color? Maybe some shades of red to go with some black?”

Bae nodded eagerly, “Sure. I have a lot of extra fabric and I can change their colors and hang them for you.” Bae and Ingrid had never been particularly close, but they held no animosity for the other, they were good acquaintances, if nothing else. They each knew that the other was willing to be a listening ear, which is why the two exchanged letters, in such a male dominated society it was good to have another girl to talk too.

“What’s in there?” asked Vlad, gesturing towards the doorway where he could see shelves.

“My workroom. Where I keep all my books and ingredients.”

Ingrid perked up at the mentions of books, “Do you have any books on the Vampire coming of Age transformation?” she asked. Vlad wasn’t surprised by his sister’s request; she was going to be turning sixteen soon. Vlad shivered at the reminder of the transformation, he didn’t want anything to do with it and watching his sister’s excitement at the prospect made him uncomfortable. 

“I do not know. But my mother might. I can send a request for them and have them sent over.” said Bae.

Ingrid nodded, “Thanks. Right, I’m off to get ready for dinner.” Ingrid left the two friends alone. She passed Vlad who had been standing in the doorway, bumping his shoulder as she passed, the action shoving Vlad aside and into the door. Vlad glared at his retreating sister before turning his attention to his friend who had moved to sit on her bed.

_ “Mi-a fost dor de tine, (I missed you).” _ Vlad smiled, Chloe and Robin didn’t speak Romanian, so it was nice to talk with someone outside of his family in his native tongue. 

_ “Mi-a fost dor _ și  _ de tine, Bae _ ,  _ (I missed you too, Bae). _ _ ” _ He replied with a smile of his own. He shuffled closer to the bed and sat on the edge, with his back to the door.

_ “Vino aici Vlad, (Come here, Vlad.)” _ she gestured to the empty space next to her as she laid down. Vlad happily moved to lay next to her, his leather cloak acting as a blanket. The two laid on their sides facing each other, and studied the other in silence for a while, each making note of how the other had changed or not changed as the case may be.

“ _ Când ajung să-i cunosc pe Branagh? _ _ (When do I get to meet the Branagh’s?)  _ She asked.

Vlad thought for a moment before answering, “_Mâine._ _Putem să ne strecurăm în camera lui Robin în această seară și să-l facem să facă aranjamente cu părinții lui dimineața._ _Nu avem telefon. (Tomorrow. We can sneak over to Robin's room tonight and have him make arrangements with his parents in the morning. Since we do not have a phone.)”_

Bae perked up at the name of Vlad’s human friend. She had, of course, heard all about Robin in Vlad’s letters, but she really wanted to meet his soul in person, “_Abia aștept să mă întâlnesc cu Robin._ _Cum crezi că va reacționa când îi vei spune cine sunt părinții mei? (I can't wait to meet Robin. How do you think he will react when you tell him who my father is?)” _Vlad smiled at the image of his goth friend fainting once he told him about her father. 

_ “Cred că va fi surprins ( _ _ I think he'll be surprised) _ _ ” _ Bae giggled and slapped Vlad’s arm, he in turn made a show of rubbing his arm, causing her to frown in alarm.

_ "Îmi pare atât de rău. Te-am rănit? (I’m so sorry. Did I hurt you?)" _ Her frantic tone worried Vlad so he was quick to reassure her, 

_ “Nu, sunt bine... Doar glumeam. (No, I’m fine… I was just kidding.)” _ Mollified by his answer Bae relaxed. Vlad frowned at that; why would she think a simple playful slap could hurt him? They had done that to each other countless times growing up, sure this time it was a lot stronger, but it was nothing he couldn’t handle. He may not be a full vampire yet, but he was still more durable than humans, even without his powers. 

The two passed the time exchanging stories of what they had been up to, Bae listened to Vlad’s tale of the night they fled Transylvania. Vlad recounted the night with some sadness, for having to leave his family home, amusement at how cowardly his father was, and also happiness, because if he hadn’t left Transylvania then he never would have become friends with Robin and Chloe.

Bae in turn talked about her training with her father, and his students. She called them her aunts, and treated them as such. Each one sharing what they had learned by exploring their own magic, and encouraging her to find her talents.

Their discussion moved to what Stokely and the school were like, Vlad clammed up a bit here. He had not told Bae that Van Helsing was a slayer in his letters, he knew that his friend would only worry about the safety of his family, no matter how inept the teacher was. But if she was to be staying with them then he would have to tell. Once Van Helsing learns that she is living with the Dracula’s then she would become a target, and Vlad didn’t want anything to happen to her.

“ _ Trebuie să știi ceva.(There is something you need to know.)”  _ Bae eyed her friend curiously, but before he could elaborate Zoltan wheeled into the room.

Bae smiled at the Hellhound and wasted no time getting on her knees to hug him, “It’s really great to see you Zoltan. I’m sorry I didn’t say hello before.”

“It is alright Mistress Baelfire. I know how close you and Master Vlad are.” The Hellhound accepted the hug with an air of fondness. “The Count sent me to retrieve you both for dinner.”

At the mention of dinner Vlads stomach growled, Vlad blushed at the sound. In his earlier agitation he had forgotten to eat, and since he had been forced to skip lunch the idea of eating was welcomed.

So Vlad got up from the bed and offered Bae a hand up and the two followed Zoltan to the Throne room, along the way Vlad pointed out the different rooms and corridors they passed. When they reached the throne room they found Bae’s father and the Count talking and Ingrid sitting at the table looking absolutely bored. She was the first to spot them. “About time you two showed up.” Both blushed at the knowledge that they had kept everyone waiting and quickly took their seats.

The Count looked at the two children, “Ah, now that everyone is here I see no need to wait any longer for our meal. Renfield!” The dirty servant was quick to serve their meal. 

Dinner passed with easy conversation between the occupants, mostly between the Count and the Dark One. Bae gave the dishes laid out by Renfield a wary look and Vlad a sympathetic wince when his food moved a little on his plate.

Once their courses were done the Count cleared his throat and all eyes were on him. “Bae. You will begin attending Stokely Grammar School on Monday.”

The Dark One spoke next, “That does not mean that you should neglect your true studies. Use the humans to hone your craft as much as you can."

“Of course, father. I will not disappoint you.” She said.

The Dark One smiled, “If you have any questions use the witches glass to contact me, but I expect you to try on your own.” With that he stood up, the Count, Ingrid, Vlad and Bae following suit. “Oh, before I forget.” He flicked his wrist and a small piece of black wood appeared in a puff of red smoke. “From your ‘Aunt’ Zelena. A little good luck gift.” He tossed the object to his daughter who easily caught it. The black wood was covered in beautiful knot work and runes and was only about the size of her palm. Looking at the runes closely Bae’s eyes widened and looked at her father.

“Really?” she asked brimming with excitement.

“It took some nagging on Zelena’s part, but I eventually agreed.” Vlad moved closer to inspect the gift, but could not read the runes inscribed on it. “Remember to talk to your ‘Aunts’ as well. Now come and give me a hug before I go.” Bae smiled and gave her father a tight hug, “Write me often.”

“I will.” Bae stepped out of her father's arms.

The Dark One turned to face the Count, “I am trusting you with the protection of my only child. Do not make me regret my decision Dracula.” 

The Count gulped at the threat, “Of-of course not my Lord. I will look after her as if she were my own.”

“See that you do.”

Without another word the Dark One waved a hand and disappeared in a plume of red smoke.

**Jump!**

Vlad and Bae waited until they were sure the Branagh’s were asleep, before sneaking out. Vlad had changed out of his vampiric attire and into more ‘normal’ clothing. Although Bae thought they were a bit bright if they were trying to be stealthy.

“Okay, Renfields most likely taking a nap so if we’re quiet we can get by him and to the front door without any trouble.” Vlad was dressed in burnt orange pants, a blue stripped shirt, a slightly darker blue sweatshirt, and orange sneakers. Bae remained in her dress. When he looked at the bag around her waist he chuckled, “I can not believe you still have that thing.” Said ‘thing’ gave a growl of protest, but was easily shushed by Bae. The ‘thing’ was a brown canvas and leather bag Vlad had helped her construct when they were six; the bag itself was made to look like the head of a voodoo doll with one yellow button eye and an ‘x’ where the other eye should be. There was a little flap at the top for the leather strap and a zipper formed the mouth of the face. (Look up Charmcaster’s bag from Ben 10 to see what it looks like.)

Bae caressed the bag with a look of fondness, “Of course, I do. My first success with magic, how could I not keep it. Plus you helped me make it remember?”

“I remember you trusting me with a needle and completely botching the other eye, so badly that not even Ingrid could fix it.”

“I think it gives it character.”

Vlad began to explain their route, “Okay so if we turn left at the end of the corridor there is a small side staircase we can take that will bring us to the kitchen and then…” Bae cut him off,

“Or we could just use the window.” she smiled at Vlad’s confused look and held up the piece of wood that her Aunt had gifted her. Gripping it tightly she gave it one firm, downwards shake which caused the piece of wood to extend and become a broom that was just slightly taller than her. She let go of it and instead of clanking onto the ground it hovered horizontally in the air.

Vlad’s eyes widened and he began to shake his head, “No, no and no. There is no way I am getting on that thing.”

Bae pouted, “Why not? My Aunt has been giving me lessons. I’m actually rather good. Now come on, don’t be a baby.” Bae mounted the broom, it easily lifted her weight off of her feet making them dangle in the air, and looked to Vlad expectantly.

Vlad eyed his friend and her place on the broom warily, “Are you sure it’s safe?”

Bae looked a little hurt, “Don’t you trust me?”

Vlad quickly reassured his friend, “Of course, I do but…”

“Then get on already.” She patted the length of unoccupied wood behind her and Vlad slowly joined her. He wrapped his hands around her waist and tensed when the broom dropped slightly with his added weight, but it quickly adapted and lifted again. “Hold on.”

Bae guided the broom higher off the ground and out the window. Vlad’s arms tightened around Bae’s waist once they were completely outside. Bae giggled, “Oh, open your eyes and tell me where I’m going.” Vlad slowly opened his eyes and marveled at the sight that greeted him, sure the view wasn't too different from the view from his room, but being a part of it made it much more grand. It was a few moments before Vlad was able to find his voice, “Number 22 down the hill. The bright yellow one with a white fence and orange van in the driveway.”

“Seriously?” she asked incredulously.

“Afraid so.”

Bae shrugged, “Alright then, number 22 it is.”

Vlad shouted in alarm when the broom dipped down, but Bae merely laughed at his fright and continued the descent.

____________________

_ ‘Tap, tap, tap.’ _

Robin rolled over in his sleep away from the annoying sound.

_ ‘Tap, tap, tap.’ _

The tapping became more insistent, Robin grumbled and hunkered down deeper inside his blankets. While Robin did his best to ignore the sound he didn’t notice his window opening or his future undead friend entering his room.

_ “Robin.”  _ Robin fell out of his bed in fright at his friends voice being so close to his ear. He hit the ground hard, groaning in pain he tried to untangle himself from the sheets, Vlad shushed him. “Shush!” he whispered harshly, “You wanna wake the whole house?”

“What are you doing here?” he asked in leu of greeting his friend.

“Well, I need you to convince your parents to let you and Chloe help my friend get a uniform and supplies for her first day of school on Monday.”

That brought Robin up short, “What friend?” instead of getting an answer Vlad smirked and looked to the open window. Following his friends gaze Robin was met with the sight of a girl sitting on a broom hovering in the air. His eyes widened and he approached the window with a look of awe on his face.

“Please tell me your Vlad’s friend. And I am not currently hallucinating a witch outside my window.” The girl giggled, the sound reminded Robin of tinkling bells,

“Yes, I am Vlad’s friend. May I come inside?” Robin nodded his head, but did not move away from the window. Vlad snickered at his friends bewitched look and pulled him away from the window to make enough room for his friend to enter. Bae giggled at the boy’s reaction and floated into the room, she dismounted her broom and let it hover vertically.

Bae curtsied making sure to take an end of her skirt in each hand, “Hello, Robin it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Baelfire, daughter of the Dark One. But you may call me Bae." Vlad watched his friend for his reaction and was not disappointed when he fainted. Vlad quickly caught his friend before he hit the floor and Bae helped him place the boy on his bed.

“Well, that was a reaction I was not expecting.” She said eyeing the boy in concern. Vlad on the other hand was trying very hard to smother his laughter, so as not to wake any of the other Branaghs. Bae ignored her long time friend to try and wake Robin up, she tapped his cheeks lightly to get him to stir.

The boy groaned and opened his eyes, and yet again met the sight of hazel eyes, “Wicked.” He said reaching up to caress her cheek. Bae blushed at the action and Vlad cleared his throat catching Robins attention. Meeting his eyes Bae’s blush deepened, ducking her head she got up from the bed.

Getting up from the bed Robin moved to the broom, but when he reached out to touch it Vlad smacked his hand away.

Pouting Roin turned his attention to Bae and began to circle her, looking her up and down. Bae was becoming uncomfortable with his inspection and shuffled from foot to foot. Robin stopped in front of her and spoke, “You’re a lot prettier than I thought a witch would be.”

Bae’s eyes widened at the compliment, “Um, thank you?"

“You think you could put a hex on my brothers?” He asked eagerly.

Bae smirked, “I don’t see why not.”

“No, hex’s. We need to keep a low profile here, Bae. Turning people into frogs is not low profile.”

Bae snorted, “Please, I would never turn someone into a frog. I’m not a fairy.”

Vlad snickered, but stopped when she hit his arm. Vlad stuck his tongue out at her, before turning to Robin, “Bae and I grew up together in Transylvania. She’s come to stay with us in Stokely. She’s going to attend Stokely Grammar with us and needs a uniform and supplies, think your parents will let you and Chloe take us into town to get them tomorrow?”

Thinking about it for a moment Robin nodded, “Definitely. Just come by after breakfast and we’ll get started.”

Vlad smiled, “You’re the best, Robin.”

“Thank you, Robin. And as much as I want to stay and chat, Vlad and I need to get back to the castle. We’ll see you in the morning, come on Vlad, before your father notices we’re gone.” Bae mounted her broom.

“Good idea. Bye, Robin, we’ll see you tomorrow.” Vlad mounted the broom behind Bae and the two floated out the window and back to the castle.

Robin watched them go with a big smile, “Oh, I can not wait to have a go on that.”

**End of Part 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story has also been posted on Fanfiction.net under the name BrennaThomas. And I except requests. Please comment, because I am writing these fic's to improve my writing ability.


	2. And Early Birthday Surprise Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Let me start by saying that I own absolutely nothing. I also apologize if I get any of the Romanian wrong, I am using Google Translate.
> 
> Previously: Robin watched them go with a big smile, “Oh, I can not wait to have a go on that.”

**“An Early Birthday Surprise”: Part 2**

The next morning found both Vlad and Bae outside the Branagh home, Bae was dressed in a black pleated skirt, knee high black socks, her biker boots, a short sleeve white button up and black waistcoat. Vlad had opted for a purple and green polo shirt with a striped undershirt, dark green pants and his sneakers. Vlad eyed the bag resting on her hip curiously when it growled at a passing bird, “Might want to make sure it behaves. The last thing we need is it taking one of the Branagh’s fingers.”

Bae smiled, “You say that like it’s a bad thing.” Vlad chuckled at his friend’s words, she wasn’t a malicious person by nature, but she always had a dark sense of humor. Vlad rung the doorbell.

“Well, I don’t think they would be overly fond of losing a thumb.” he tried, she just shrugged, 

“I can just as easily reattach whatever is removed or simply give them a new one.” she said nonchalantly, while Vlad stared at his friend bug eyed

“Seriously?”

“Seriously.”

“Just hold off on any magic outside of the castle.”

“I make no promises.”

Before Vlad could address that, the front door swung open to reveal a smiling Robin, “Hello!” he said cheerily. Vlad couldn’t understand how his parents thought he was unhappy. Sure Robin enjoyed the darker parts of life, but he wasn’t gloomy, depressing or unhappy, he was just particular about his likes and dislikes. 

“Hey, Robin.” said Vlad

“Hello, Robin.” replied Bae

“Come on in.” Robin beckoned the two inside and Bae blanched at the vibrantly bright yellow and orange kitchen. Noticing her expression Robin winced in sympathy, “Yeah, it takes a bit of getting used to. Chloe can’t come today, she’s sleeping over at a friends house for the weekend.” Robin closed the door and led the way to the kitchen table that housed his parents. Bae couldn’t help but take note of the fact that each family member was dressed in bright clothing just like Vlad, and that Robin’s parents were a little agitated, his father more so than his mother.

“Oh, hello. You must be Baelfire, my name is Elizabeth, I’m Robin’s mum.” The blonde woman stood up and held out a hand for Bae to shake. Elizabeth Branagh and Graham Branagh were surprised when their sons guest curtsied,

“Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Branagh. My name is Baelfire Gold, but you may call me Bae. Thank you for allowing your son to assist me in acquiring the necessary supplies for my schooling. Robin was most insistent that he not only help me settle in, but to be a sort of ambassador for me, since I have never been to Wales before. You’ve raised a very kind and helpful son.” Bae rose for her curtsy and gave the Branagh’s what she hoped was an innocent smile, Mrs. Branagh recovered first and smiled proudly at her dumbstruck son.

“Well, it’s good to know that our son is being so welcoming. Don’t you think so, Graham?” said man was startled out of his thoughts by his wife’s address,

“Of course, well done son. Showing that good old Branagh hospitality.” Graham gave his son a proud smile, but Robin was too confused to be happy about it. 

“How long have the two of you been pen pals?” she asked Robin, who floundered for an answer, 

“They haven’t.” said Vlad quickly, “That is to say... Bae and I grew up together in Transylvania and well, she wanted to get to know my English friend.” Robin looked back and forth between the two, absolutely bewildered. Bae nodded her head, happy that Vlad was helping her,

“Vlad raved about how much Robin has been helping him with the cultural shock. Wales is so very different from Transylvania and some things can be… overwhelming. So when Vlad mentioned to Robin that I would be coming here to attend Stokely Grammar he was eager to help me just as he has been helping Vlad and Ingrid.” Bae smiled at Robin encouragingly and he seemed to understand.

“Yeah!... I mean… You’ve always taught us to help others, so I guess I just offered to help without thinking. I’m sorry I sprung this on you today, but I was so excited I must have forgot to ask you ahead of time.”

Mrs. Branagh smiled at her son, she was happy to hear how helpful he was being, “Oh, it’s alright dear, I understand. Why don’t you go upstairs and get your coat, we don’t want the shops to close before we get there now do we?”

Robin rolled his eyes, but went upstairs to get his coat, which left Vlad and Bae alone with the Branagh parents. Elizabeth turned to the young lady to study her. “So you say that you and Vlad grew up together in Transylvania?” Mrs. Branagh retook her seat and gestured for Bae and Vlad to join her and her husband. Bae easily accepted and gracefully slid into a vacant seat.

“Yes. Our fathers are very old friends, so Vlad and I have known each other since our births. I spent quite a lot of time running around the Count’s ancestral home with Vlad and Ingrid.” both Vlad and Bae smiled at the memories of running around dark corridors either chasing Zoltan or running away from an angry Ingrid. 

"Oh how wonderful." Gushed Mrs. Branagh.

“So, Mrs. Branagh where are we going today?” asked Vlad.

Mrs. Branagh thought for a minute, “Well, we have to get her uniform, and any stationary she needs. The school will handle your books, so it shouldn't take any time really.”

“Um, is it alright if we make an extra stop?” asked Bae.

“I don’t see why not. Where do you need to go?” asked Elizabeth, she watched the girl pull a piece of paper out of the pocket of her skirt and hand it to her.

“Do you know where this is?” she asked

Mrs. Branagh read the address and nodded, “Yes, I do. But we have plenty of tea here if you would like to have some of ours.”

“Actually, it’s an acquaintance of my fathers. He would like me to drop in and say hello for him.”

“Oh, that sounds lovely." Said Mrs. Branaugh. 

Mr. Branagh looked to the clock and jumped up from the table. "Sorry dear, but I've got to run. It was nice meeting you Bae."

"And you as well, Mr. Branaugh." Said Bae as Mr. Branagh kissed his wife good-bye and left the three alone. 

Robin chose that moment to come down the stairs. “Well, since we’re already to go I’ll just grab my own coat and we can go.”

“So what did I miss?” asked Robin

**Jump!**

The trip to the market was uneventful and so was the shopping trip. The four got Bae her uniform and as soon as she laid eyes on it she made a note to see Ingrid about ‘fixing’ it, because no matter how much stock Bae put in her magic she didn’t think it would help. When she said as much to Vlad and Robin they both practically doubled over in their laughter. Once his mother was far enough away Robin would constantly ask Bae questions about her father. The girl was more than happy to answer the dark boys questions, and asked a few of her own in return. Vlad watched on with a smile, happy to know that his two closests friends got along, he could only hope that Bae and Chloe would get along as well. 

Once Bae had her necessary school supplies Mrs. Branagh led the three children to the small tea shop. Elizabeth had never had the desire to enter the shop, in fact even now as she drew nearer she still didn’t feel the need, even though she knew she had to go in. Noticing his mother’s slowing steps Robin looked at her in concern, “You alright, mum?”

Hearing her son’s voice seemed to scatter some of the fog in her head, but she still eyed the shop with apprehension, “Are you sure you need to ge here, Bae? It doesn’t seem very… safe to me.”

“What are you talking about, mum? It’s just a tea shop.” Robin was confused, sure the shop had an old fashioned feel to it, but nothing about it screamed unsafe to him.

“It’s alright, Mrs. Branagh. You don’t have to come in, we’ve been out for a long time, you must be tired.”

Mrs. Branagh sighed in relief, “You may be right. I’m not as young as I used to be. Why don’t I put our purchases in the car and you three will meet me there when you're done?”

“Sounds great! This shouldn't take us long." Said Bae.

“Alright, you kids be safe.” Mrs. Brabagh waved to the three and beat a hasty retreat back to the car.

Robin turned to his new friend with an expectant look, “Okay. What was that?” Even Vlad was curious as to what could send the cheerful woman away so quickly.

“The shop has a… let’s say, cloak draped over it. This cloak keeps out the undesirables.”

“Undesirables?” asked Vlad

“Those who do not practice magic or supernatural beings. Which is why you and I are unaffected Vlad, but I find it strange that you did not share your mothers reaction, Robin. Do you not find the shop unsettling?”

Robin eyed the shop closely, but didn’t feel anything that made him want to turn away from it. So he shook his head, “No. Just looks like a regular tea shop to me. Well, apart from the whole Victorian era aesthetic of course.”

Bae eyed Robin very closely, “Very interesting.”

“What?” asked both Robin and Vlad.

She shrugged, “Well, you could very well possess magic of your own Robin.”

Robin positively glowed at the news, “Seriously! You really think I could do magic?”

Bae shrugged, “Maybe. A lot of humans have the potential for magic, but it slowly fades away with age. Mr. Eldritch will know more on the subject, we can ask him what he thinks.”

Robin didn’t need anymore than that, so he bounced into the shop, the little bell above the door signalling his entrance. Vlad grabbed Baes hand before she could follow, gaining her attention. “Do you really think Robin can do magic?” Bae frowned a little at his tone. It wasn’t happy, but it wasn’t sad either, she didn’t know how to describe it. 

“Yes, I believe so.” Bae frowned at his pensive look. “Would it be such a bad thing if he could do magic? He could become immortal and then you wouldn’t have to watch him fade away.” Vlad flinched at the reminder of his worst nightmare. The one thing he dreaded the most about becoming a vampire, watching those he cares about become dust beneath his feet. Seeing his sadness Bae used the hand still gripping hers to pull him closer and place her free hand on his cheek, Vlad looked up and met her eyes. “I know you don’t want to be a vampire, Vlad. You are not cruel or evil, you are kind and loving. You don’t want to watch Robin grow old and die, but you also don’t want to turn him and watch his humanity fade from his eyes.” Vlad shook his head harshly, Robin was too vibrant to become a vampire, despite his pension for black. “Then maybe let him try and gain a way to stay by your side.” Vlad smiled at his friend, he knew that the hope she was giving him was small, but if it worked then he could see his immortal life being a bit more bearable. “Now, enough of these serious matters. I need fresh Porpoise milk, and lizards teeth.”

“Porpoise milk?” questioned Vlad as she dragged him into the shop. They both spotted Robin talking animatedly with an elderly gentleman behind a wooden counter, hearing the bell chime Mr. Eldritch looked up from the strange mortal boy to greet his next customers. 

His eyes widened a little when he recognized the two children who had entered his shop. Although the boy wasn’t wearing a traditional cape he still recognized the soul of a Dracula when he saw it, and if the boy surprised him then the girl floored him. The daughter of the Dark One. Mr. Eldritch quickly came out from behind the counter to bow to the two customers, “Welcom, to my humble shop. It is an honor to serve the children of two noble houses.” Vlad blushed and fidgited at the attention, but was quick to follow Bae's lead when she curtsied and bowed to the shop owner.

“Thank you. I am glad that a shop such as yours exists here, I am finding myself low on supplies and need to restock a few things.” Bae pulled out a piece of parchment and handed it to the owner, who rose from his bow to accept it. Robin sent a questioning look to Vlad as the old man read the list, but Vlad just mouthed,  _ I’ll tell you later _ , which appeased the boy for now.

“Oh, yes I have everything in stock, and you're just in luck, I just got a fresh shipment of Lion’s hearts this morning.”

That brought Robin up short, “Lions Hearts?”

Bae nodded, “They’re great for potions of courage.”

“Get extra then. We’ve got a maths exam coming up and we’re gonna need some courage to get through it.” The three shared a laugh as Mr. Eldritch moved about the shop gathering everything on Bae's list.

“I was wondering, Mr. Eldritch?”

“Hmm.” Said man was currently on a ladder searching through some glass jars for Worms Wart.

"Have you ever thought about acquiring an apprentice?”

Mr. Eldritch paused in his search to look at the young witch, "I have had students in the past, but never an apprentice. Why do you ask? Surely your father--”

Bae shook her head, “No, no. My father and aunts are enough teachers for me, but I'm wondering if you'd consider my new friend as your apprentice." She gestured to Robin, "I know that the magic of this realm is very different than the magic of my home. It's much more strict regarding whom may wield it."

Mr. Eldritch nodded, "Indeed it is." He eyed Robin as he and Vlad explored the shop, "Let me get the rest of the items on the list and I’ll have a look at him.” Finding the right jar the man carefully got down off the ladder and placed the jar on the counter with the other items on the list. Robin gave a little excited squeal when something in a bottle moved.

“Do you have any advice on where one could acquire a witches glass?” she asked. She of course had a spell from her Aunt Regina, but she was having trouble getting it to work.

Mr. Eldritch shook his head, “Unfortunately there isn’t much call for them these days. All these new fangled cell phones have caused the young witch of today to ignore scrying altogether.” Bae became a little disappointed at that, “But… I did have a friend who used to be in the business, used to be quite the craftsman. Still is, I’d wager. He passed away not to long ago, left me all his things, on account that he didn’t have any children of his own, and didn’t want any of his siblings getting their grubby hands on any of his things. He wrote a few books on the subject, they’re instructional guides if you will, never got a chance to publish them though. I’d bet he’d be happy if I lent them to you, if you wanna try your hand at crafting your own?”

“Yes, please.” She said excitedly.

“Of course, I’ll ask him tonight.”

“I thought you said he was dead.” pointed out Robin, having become bored with the thing living in a bottle, both boys had tuned back into the conversation.

“That I did, but he still likes to pop in every now and then to say, hello.” Mr. Eldritch smiled at Robins flabbergasted look and Vlad and Bae snickered. The sound causing Robin to blush,

“Oh, okay.”

Wanting to save his friend from further embarrassment Vlad decided to ask his own question, “So are you a warlock, Mr. Eldritch?”

“Yes, I am.” the man replied measuring out the ingredients, 

“So you were born a mortal and gained immortality through magic?” asked Robin, taking a seat at the counter to watch Mr. Eldritch work.

“Yes, I am a mortal by birth. But as you can see that was many centuries ago.” Mr. Eldritch gestured to his old and frail body, “Just as with vampires my body has aged with time.”

“So, can anyone with magic gain immortality?” asked Vlad, glancing at his friend who had decided to look through the cauldrons by the fireplace,

“No. Immortality is… difficult to achieve. You must earn it in the eyes of magic, though there are some exceptions, like the Dark One and Vampires for example."

"And how does one earn immortality?" Asked Robin.

"It is gifted by a Patron. A god or goddess who blesses the magic user in exchange for their servitude."

Robin frowned, "I don't like the sound of that."

Mr. Eldritch chuckled, "It simply means that you will have certain duties to perform and that if they give you a task you complete it."

Bae smiled, “Who is your Patron?"

"I serve Angitia. A Greek goddesses, though she is not very well known." He said, "She is the daughter of Aeetes, and sister to Medea and Circe, two of the most famous greek sorceresses. She is a goddess of the art of miraculous and herbal healing and in antiquity she was associated with snake-charmers due to her power over the creatures."

"So that means that Robin would be learning healing magic?" Asked Vlad, he rather liked the sound of that.

"Among other things." Mr. Eldritch studied the boy. He was dressed head to toe in black, black pants, black boots, a black t-shirt sporting a flaming skull, a skull necklace with a spiked mohawk and a black leather coat. "Do you wish to learn? To dedicate your life to your craft?"

“Definitely!” said Robin, excited to learn. 

“It will be a lot of work and I do not allow slacking in my shop.” Mr. Eldritch smiled at the boys confused look.

“What?” Asked Robin.

Mr. Eldritch smiled, “Becoming my apprentice makes me your Master. You will work in this store at the end of your school day, and every Saturday, I will arrange hours with your parents.”

Robin had a big smile on his face at the beginning, the idea of not only learning magic, but working in a magic shop excited him, even if he had to work. But he lost his smile and excitement at the mention of his parents, they would never let him work in a magic shop. He frowned and addressed Mr. Eldritch in a solemn voice, “Sorry, but my parents aren’t going to let me work in a magic shop.” Robins frown increased when Mr. Eldritch and Bae chuckled.

“You forget boy that to mortals this is not a magic shop, it’s a Tea and Spice shop. And I don’t see why your parents would object to you working in a Tea and Spice shop.”

Something occurred to Vlad that made him smile, so he voiced his thought, “They won’t object.” That caught Robins attention, “After all a good, honest job will be good for you, maybe it will make you more ‘normal’.” Robin’s grin matched Vlad’s. His friend was right, his parents went on and on about wanting him to be more normal and getting a respectable job at a ‘normal’ shop would look like a step closer to normal for them.

“Ah, the mischief of youth, such a wholesome activity.” That got the three friends laughing, “Anyway, be here on Monday after school and we can perform your induction ceremony, and if your parents give you any trouble, I’ve got just the thing to change their minds."

“Spell or potion?” asked Bae curiously.

“Spell.”

Vlad frowned, “Hold on you can’t cast a spell on his parents.”

“Yes, he can.” Said Robin

“Robin!” admonished Vlad, the boy look chastised,

“He’s right. They’re my parents.”

“It’s alright boys. The spell would simply compel them to agree to Robin working in my shop, nothing more nothing less. The spell only surrounds that one decision and doesn’t affect anything else.” explained Mr. Eldritch.

“Vlad, you know perfectly well that magic is very precise and deliberate. Once a spell is cast it performs its purpose and dissipates, no more, no less.” Lectured Bae, now it was Vlad’s turn to look chastised.

“I’m sorry, Bae.” Apologized Vlad, Bae rolled her eyes, but accepted the apology.

“Alright your grace, would you like a box for everything?” asked Mr. Eldritch, Bae was about to shake her head no, but thought better of it.

“Yes, thank you.” They were riding back with Mrs. Branagh, so spending so much time in the shop and leaving without anything would seem strange. Bae retrieved a small povh from her bag and opening it pulled out sic golf coins, "Here you go Mr. Eldritch." 

He counted the coins and smiled, "Any time, your grace. And I will get the witches glass materials as quickly as I can."

"You could have Robin send them up to the castle, he lives just down the road." She said 

“Do you really want to learn magic, Robin?" Asked Vlad, he and Robin had stepped away from Bae as she paid for her things.

Robin frowned, “You don’t think I can do it.” He stated,

“No… Well, a little, yeah.” Admitted Vlad, but seeing how upset he was making his friend, he sighed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

“Come on I think we’ve made your mum wait long enough Robin." Said Bae, hoping to stop a fight before it could begin, "Thank you, Mr. Eldritch for all of your help. Would it be alright if Vlad and I accompany Robin on Monday?"

“I would expect nothing else. And let me just say that the two of you are always welcome in my shop.” Said Mr. Eldritch giving the two children a polite bow, which they returned.

Robin was practically vibrating in excitement when they found Mrs. Branagh having a cup of Tea. “Hello, there kids. How did it go?”

“Very well, thank you for waiting Mrs. Branagh.” said Bae.

“Oh, it’s alright dear. I know how it is when you’re in a shop. You just want to take everything home with you.” Noticing her usually dour son’s excitement Mrs. Branagh turned her attention to Robin, “Well, what’s got you so excited love?”

“I’ve got a job!” Mrs. Branagh’s eyes widened at the news, so he explained, “Mr. Eldritch offered me a job helping around his shop after school. And he wants me to start Monday”

“Really? Well, that’s wonderful, Robin. Wait until you tell your father, he’ll be ever so proud of you.” She said, “Imagine you having a job before you're even out of grammar school.” She gushed. Bae and Vlad shared a smile at Robins excitement.

The ride back to the Branagh household was not as silent as the ride to the market, the car was filled with Mrs. Branagh and Robin happily discussing what his new schedule would be. Vlad and Bae filled the time discussing what Vlad would do for his birthday, suffice to say he had no idea what he would do. Obviously he wanted Chloe and Robin to celebrate with him, a cake, and maybe some decorations. Bae suggested games, but Vlad was on the fence about it as there wouldn’t be enough people and his father wasn’t one for ‘breather’ games.

As he spoke with his long time friend Vlad smiled and couldn’t help but think that his life was going to get a lot more interesting.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. "Blood Relations"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Let me start by saying that I own absolutely nothing. I also apologize if I get any of the Romanian wrong, I am using Google Translate.
> 
> Previously: Vlad received an early birthday gift in the form of his close friend Bae Grim coming to stay with him in Stokely. On an outing to acquire her school supplies she visited a Tea and Spice shop run by an old warlock, Mr. Eldritch, who offered to teach Robin how to feed his spark and learn magic.

**“Blood Relations”**

Now was the morning of Vlad’s birthday, and the Count was retelling the story of Vlad’s birth. “And that Vladimir is the story of the day you were born.” Vlad rolled his eyes, “Thirteen years ago to this very day.” The Count laughed and flipped a page in the family album, which was filled with small paintings instead of photos. “And there’s you riding Zoltan… Oh and look. There’s you taking your first bite. Rah!” He laughed again and then frowned, “Oh. And the rest are just Ingrid.”

“Do we have to do this every year?” asked Vlad in exasperation, “It’s embarrassing.”

“I know, son.” said the Count, “You forget, I was young once.”

“Yeah, 600 years ago.” sassed Vlad.

The Count slammed the album closed and looked at his son, “So, what wild mischief have you got planned for your party tonight, you little delinquent?”

Vlad shrugged, “Balloons, cake, pass the parcel?” Not really knowing what to do, this year in the wake of so much change.

The Count didn’t look enthused, “Oh. Well, you’re just a late starter.” He patted Vlads leg, “It will come with time.” he got up left, leaving Vlad alone with Zoltan.

“Not that much time, though, Master Vlad.” said Zoltan, “Only three more years till you become a proper vampire.”

“Yes. Thank you Zoltan, I haven’t forgotten.” groused Vlad getting out of his bed to change out of his pajamas.

“Three short years. And of course, there’ll be no normal parties for you then.” continued Zoltan.

“I’m trying not to think about it.”

“No cake, no balloons.”

“Shut up.” said Vlad in annoyance, but Zoltan didn’t stop.

“Just sucking blood and avoiding stakes.” Zoltan sighed.

“Put a sock in it.” ordered Vlad actually stuffing one of his socks into the hellhounds mouth. “Yes. Three years. Three whole years to find a way out of ever becoming a stupid vampire.”

Bae opened her door and came out in her pajamas holding something behind her back. She skipped over to Vlad, jumping onto the bed and bouncing on her knees she kissed his cheek exclaiming, “Happy Birthday, Vlad!” Vlad blushed and returned the one armed hug she pulled him into, “You’re finally thirteen.” she gushed.

Vlad rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Just because you’re a couple months older doesn’t mean you have to rub it in my face.” 

She rolled her eyes and brought his present out from behind her back. It was wrapped in bright wrapping paper that had Happy Birthday written all over it in silver. Smiling he took the box from her and she bounced a little in her excitement, “Come on. Come on, open it.” 

Laughing at her enthusiasm he sat on his bed and tore the wrapping paper. The box was medium sized and opening it Vlad discovered a rugby ball and smiled, “A rugby ball! Fantastic.”

She smiled at his joy, “You mentioned in your letters that you were interested in the sport."

“I love it thank you.” he leaned over and kissed her cheek making her smile widen. 

Giggling she wrapped her arms around him and popped her chin on his head. “So what do you want to do to celebrate your birthday? Have a party?"

"Considering you, Robin and Chloe are my only friends, I don't think a party would be a lot of fun."

Bae tugged on a strand of his hair, "Oh, come on. That's better than your past birthdays, where it was just you, me and Ingrid."

Vlad chuckled at the memories of his past birthdays. When he was small Ingrid would play games with him and Bae, but that stopped after Magda left. And since the Count didn't allow them to socialize with other vampire children, and definitely not the peasant breather children of the villages, Bae had been their only companion. "Good point."

"We could put up decorations, play with your new ball at Robin's and order a cake." She gushed.

He smiled, "That sounds like a lot of fun." Thinking about it though he had an adjustment, "Though we should try asking Robin's mum to bake a cake first."

"Why?" She removed herself from him and laid on her side to look at him.

"I may be my dads 'favorite son and heir', but I doubt he's going to give me money for a cake. The decorations are already pushing it."

"I could pay for it. It is your birthday after all, I don't mind." She offered.

He shook his head, "No. I don't want you to spend your allowance on a cake."

She snorted, "Are you forgetting my fathers talent with a spinning wheel? A talent I proudly share."

Vlad rolled his eyes, he remembered playing with Zoltan as she sat at a spinning wheel creating gold thread "No. I remember, I just… don't want you to go to so much trouble."

"Celebrating my best friend's birthday is not trouble." Seeing how serious he looked she sighed, "Okay. I'll ask Mrs. Branaugh when we pick up Robin and Chloe to get the decorations. Are you sure she'll do it?"

"Yeah, she'd never pass up an opportunity to bake." He stood up and stretched, "Come on, if we get dressed and leave now we can get to the shop when it opens." She nodded and went back to her room to change as Vlad smiled at his new ball and placed it back in the box and shoved it under his bed.  _ No need for Dad to find it and claw a hole into it. _

**Downstairs**

Once changed they both went down stairs, only to find Ingrid complaining to the Count about her ruined shoes, “The soles worn, the heels broken and they're two sizes too small.” She held up the ruined shoes to show her dad.

“And where do you think the money’s coming from? These bills don’t pay themselves, you know.” He snapped his fingers and burned said bills.

“Ugh. So what? Am I just supposed to walk around barefoot?”

The Count smirked, “That’s the spirit.”

Vlad stepped up to his dad, “Dad, I need some cash for party decorations.”

“How much?” asked the Count.

Vlad shrugged, “Five pounds?”

The Count pulled some bills out of his money bag and looking at them he handed them over, “Take ten.”

Ingrid’s mouth dropped open in shock, “Thanks dad.” said Vlad, he and Bae made a hasty retreat, before Ingrid could start yelling.

Bae sighed and stretched as they exited the castle and into the morning light. She was dressed in another pleated skirt, this one red with little black hearts decorating the edge, black knee high socks, her boots, and a white button up under a baggy black knit sweater. “Ah. It's a beautiful day don't you think?' 

Vlad looked up at the sun with a sad face, “I think I might miss that the most.”

“Oh, no. None of that.” she admonished looping their arms together, “Today is your birthday. There will be no depressing thoughts on the future, only happy excitement about the present.” 

"You're right." He sighed.

She smiled, “Race you to the Branagh’s?”

He looked at her and smirked, “You’re on. 3… 2… 1… Go!” Vlad used the arm Bae had looped hers through the shove her back a little and give him the lead. She laughed and disappeared in a cloud of lilac smoke, and reappeared in front of Number 22 first. 

She giggled when Vlad arrived and pouted, “Aren’t you supposed to let me win on my birthday?” he complained.

She laughed and shook her head, “No way!” Vlad rolled his eyes, as she laughed, and walked up to ring the doorbell.

_ “I’ll get it!” _ they heard Chloe yell. Vlad and Bae had paid the Branaugh's a late night visit again when Chloe returned from her sleepover early to introduce the girls to one another. When Chloe opened the door and saw who it was she smiled, “Happy Birthday Vlad!” she exclaimed hugging her friend.

Vlad laughed and returned the hug, “Thanks Chloe.”

Chloe looked at Bae and smiled, “Morning Bae. Come on in.” Stepping inside they found the Branaugh’s eating breakfast, though the twins were absent.

Mrs. Branaugh smiled at the two children, “Happy Birthday Vlad.”

“Good morning, Mrs. Branaugh."

"What brings you two here so early?" Asked Mr. Branaugh.

"I was hoping Robin and Chloe could help me get some party decorations.” said Vlad.

Mrs. Branaugh’s smile widened, "A party?"

Bae beamed, "Yes. It's Vlad's 13th birthday today."

Mrs. Branaugh smiled, "Oh! Happy birthday, Vlad. Of course they can go with you." The four shared smiles, "In fact, Robin, would you like to stay over at the castle tonight?"

Robin perked up with an excited smile, but his dad frowned, "Now hang on a minute." He said putting his newspaper down, "Celebrating Vlad's birthday is one thing, but staying the night in that castle is another."

"Dad." Whined Robin.

"Graham." Said Elizabeth, but her husband shook his head.

"No I'm putting my foot down on that matter." He said firmly, but seeing how disappointed Robin looked he sighed, "But I guess he could stay late tonight."

Robin smiled, "Aw, thanks dad."

"But I expect you home on time at 10:30. Or else… or else…". Mr. Branaugh floundered, "You're grounded… for a week."

"We'll go upstairs and get our jackets." Said Chloe grabbing Robin's arm, "Come on Robin." Robin grabbed a piece of toast with jam as Chloe dragged him upstairs.

Bae giggled, "Why don't you go with them Vlad." She suggested, he gave her a confused look, until she made a subtle gesture towards Mrs. Branaugh. He nodded and headed up after his two friends. Bae turned to Mrs. Branaugh once he disappeared up the stairs. "I wonder if you could help me."

"What is it dear?" Asked the woman curiously.

Bae smiled and moved closer to talk quietly, "I wanted to surprise Vlad with a special cake for his birthday, but I don't know how to bake. I thought about buying one in town, but then I remembered how much Vlad and his father enjoy your baking."

Mrs. Branaugh smiled, "Mr. Count and Vlad said that?"

Bae nodded, "He raved about you in his letters." She lied, "So would you be willing to bake a cake for tonight?"

"What about that Mr. Renfield, isn't he going to bake a cake for Vlad?" Asked Mr. Branaugh.

Bae grimaced, "Renfield is many things, but a baker is not one of them. The last birthday cake he made was awful and Vlad is too nice to complain because he knows Renfield's doing his best."

"Oh, well then I'd be happy to bake a cake for Vlad. It'll be my gift."

"Oh, thank you." Bae smiled and hugged the woman.

"Now do you think Vlad would prefer a chocolate or spongecake?" She asked.

"Chocolate. Definitely chocolate." Said Bae. "Thank you so much for doing this on such short notice."

"Oh, it's no bother dear. I enjoy baking. Gives me something to do and you know what they say about idle hands." The woman laughed at her joke, but Bae could only smile, she knew all too well what the woman meant.

When the three came back down the stairs Bae made a shushing gesture and Mrs. Branaugh giggled and winked. Even though she would be telling Vlad about the cake she figured Mrs. Branaugh would enjoy believing she was surprising Vlad. 

**Later**

Vlad wasn't very picky about the decorations, so he let Bae and Chloe pick everything, trusting them to pick out stuff he liked while he and Robin explored the costumes and props. Bae told Chloe to pick out anything she wanted and to not worry about a budget, despite Vlad's protests she was more than happy to spend money on him. Her family had more than anyone could spend in one life time.

It was fun, running around the shop trying to scare each other with different masks, though much to his embarrassment he got scared more than Robin did. Once the girls had made their decisions they paid and left to return to the castle. Neither Bae or Chloe would let Vlad see, stating that it was a surprise. While Vlad and Bae kept on to the castle Chloe and Robin split to return home briefly to get Vlad's gifts.

Now the four were in the dining room watching Vlad open said gifts. Bae and Robin sat on the table to watch, while Vlad and Chloe sat in chairs. 

Vlad opened Robins first and Bae couldn't help but giggle, "Glow in the dark plastic fangs and a bottle of fake blood." Said Vlad, amused at his friends choices, "Thanks Robin."

"It's dead cool. Let me show you." Robin took the box of fangs and opened it.

" _ Fangurile false nu sunt redundante atunci când le ai pe cele reale? (Aren't fake fangs redundant, when you have real ones?)" _

_ "Încă nu. (Not yet I don't.)" _ Replied Vlad.

"Open mine." Said Chloe, "I actually put some thought into it." She removed an object wrapped in orange tissue paper from a gift bag and handed it to him.

Taking it Vlad ripped the tissue paper, to reveal a white device, "Mind reader, I love it." He declared, before frowning, "What exactly is it?" He asked.

"A sun lamp." Said Chloe, "You said you wanted to get rid of that ghostly complexion."

"That's not all you'll get rid of if the Count gets his hands on it." Said Robin, he grabbed both sides of his head, "Oooooaghhh, I'm melting. I'm melting." He moaned dramatically making agonized faces.

Bae grimaced, "Robin's right. You'll want to keep that far away from your dad."

"Let's try it out in the crypt. It's safer down there." Said Vlad.

"But will we be?" Questioned Robin, a set of false teeth in his mouth. 

Bae giggled and with a wave of her hand the wrapping and tissue paper were gone, "What about your gift Bae?" Asked Chloe.

Vlad smiled, "She got me a rugby ball."

"Cool. We could play with it in the courtyard." Said Chloe.

"Definitely." The four went down to the crypt for Vlad to try out his gift, Robin and Bae opted out of sunbathing.

“All right. So how does this work?”

Chloe showed him how it worked and gave him one of the tanning goggles while she donned the other. Robin decided to amuse himself by looking through the Dracula family album, and Bae read through a book of potions given to her by her Aunt Regina.

It wasn’t until an hour later that someone spoke up, “I can think of better places to sunbathe.” mused Chloe, looking around the crypt with a frown. She and Vlad were seated next to a stone coffin, where they had placed the sun lamp, which was pointed towards the both of them. Robin elected to sit on the coffin, while Bae laid atop another.

Vlad switched off the lamp and removed his goggles, “So… do I look any different?” he asked, holding up his head.

Bae looked up to examine his skin, “You’ve got a little more color than before, but not much.” Vlad frowned.

“Wow.” exclaimed Robin, still looking at the album, “Who dug them up?”

Vlad leaned over to see who Robin was talking about, “That’s granny and grandpa, mum’s parents. Krone and Atilla Westenra, we don’t talk about them much.” Vlad lowered his voice to whisper, “They don’t like Dad.”

“That’s an understatement.” commented Bae. Krone and Atilla despised the Count, believing that their daughter could have done better. Even though they had pushed their daughter into the marriage because of the Counts standing. 

“Why don’t they like your Dad?” asked Robin.

Chloe gave her brother a scolding look, “Robin, that’s none of our business.” She then looked to Vlad with a curious look, “Why not?”

Vlad sighed, “Well, they weren’t exactly thrilled about us leaving Transylvania.”

“Another understatement.” said Bae, sitting up, “According to my father they tried to get the Vampire Council to intervene. The Grand High Vampire wouldn’t hear of it though.”

That peeked Vlad’s interest, “Why?” he didn't know much about the Grand High Vampire. He tended to ignore any vampiric lessons his father gave him, but that title always stuck with him.

“From what my father told me, the Grand High Vampire declared that a family deciding to move wasn’t worth his time. No matter what the reason.” She explained.

“Well, if he doesn't care, why were your grandparents in such a mood?” asked Chloe.

“They’re majorly strict about vampire tradition.” said Vlad, he started counting off his hand, “You’ve got to wear a cape at all times. You’ve got to be asleep by daybreak. You can’t eat normal food. And you don’t mix with breathers.” Robin had a smile on his face, not seeing the downside of those traditions, “If they knew what my life was like here--”

“They’d kill you.” said Robin.

“Worse.” said Bae.

“They’d send me back to Transylvania, to a vampire boarding school.” said Vlad.

“Where they’d chew you up and spit you out.” said Bae, earning her an annoyed look from her friend. She shrugged, “Hey, you’re my friend and I love you Vlad, but you wouldn't last an hour."

“Not to mention, no friends, no family, no daylight ever again. I’d spend the rest of eternity lurking around in the shadows. Can you imagine anything worse.”

“Wicked.” said Robin in awe. It amazed Bae how fortunate Vlad was to have moved so close to a boy who idolized the dark and supernatural as much as Robin did. 

“Wicked, Spiteful and Evil.” said Vlad, but then he smiled, “But at least they’re 3,000 mmiles away.” Just then the doorbell was rung, “Who could that be?”

“Maybe it’s Mrs. Branaugh with your birthday cake.” said Bae.

“Or maybe your dad's gift?” offered Chloe.

“Only one way to find out.” said Bae and the four left the crypt to see who or what had come to the castle.

Vlad opened the door with a smile, “Is that for me?” he asked, but when he saw two familiar coffins standing upright he felt dread pool in his stomach. “Oh no.” Bae poked her head out and frowned, “We need to tell my Dad, now.” 

**Later**

Once the Count knew that his in-laws had arrived he ordered his children and Bae to change into proper clothing, much to Vlad’s ire, and made Renfield, Chloe and Robin clean up. Hiding all the board games and evidence of any breathers in the castle. 

Bae was now dressed in a dark purple and black ombre dress that reached her knees, with a black petticoat, long trumpet sleeves, stockings, purple wedges, and her bag wrapped around her waist like a belt. Vlad was dressed in a black suit, with a black dress shirt, a tie, a red satin waistcoat and his red lined cape. He also had a large frown on his face.

“Quickly, quickly.” Hissed the Count, “Ah, the sun is setting. They’ll be out any second.”

Vlad crossed his arms, “Some birthday this turned out to be.”

“Aww, has poor Vlad’s party been canceled?” mocked Ingrid, from her perch by the window, keeping an eye on the sun.

“Go sit on a stake.” groused Vlad. Bae stepped up to her friend to fix his poorly tied and crooked tie.

“Chin up. Maybe they just came to yell at your dad and we can run down to Robin’s to avoid them.” said Bae, trying to cheer him up. He smiled at her in thanks.

“Make sure you get those cobwebs under the chairs and in all the corners, Renfield.” ordered the Count inspecting the room, “Right. Is there anything else?”

“Nope.” said Robin walking up to the Count with a smile, “Looks good to me. No sign of breather life anywhere.”

“Robin.” hissed Bae, rushing over to the boy.

“Quick hide!” ordered Vlad. Bae dragged Robin into a little alcove with Chloe and shoving him in drew the curtains. They all held their figurative breath as the sun descended over the horizon and both coffins opened up to reveal the Westenra’s.

“Atilla, Krone. What an unpleasant surprise.” greeted the Count, as the two glided out of their coffins. Bae moved to stand next to Vlad again.

“You.” hissed Krone, “You traitor. You’ve brought shame on this family. You’re a disgrace to the name ‘vampire’.”

“Oh. Nice to see you too.” said the Count, not really knowing what else to say.

Krone turned her gaze to Ingrid, “Ingrid. My favorite grandchild.” She held up a gift bag, and giving her father a smug look Ingrid approached to accept it.

She smiled at what she saw inside, “Oh, new shoes. Thanks granny.”

“Pssh. It’s only money.” scoffed Krone. She took her bags from Atilla and shoved them into Renfield’s arms, who scurried away with them. “Vladimir, come here, boy. Into the shadows so I can see you better.”

Vlad approached his granny in apprehension and she grabbed his cheeks to inspect his face. “Tsk. Too much color in your cheeks. You should stay inside more.” she admonished.

“Leave him alone.” said the Count getting between his mother-in-law and son, “Vlad’s becoming a fine young vampire, a credit to the family name.”

“Ha!” laughed Krone, “Do you know what they call you now in Transylvania?”

“The Prince of Darkness.” boasted the Count.

“The Draculosers.” corrected Krone.

The Count deflated, “The what?” Vlad stepped away from the adults and over to Bae. She hadn't told him that in her letters, and she was hoping he'd never find out. While he didn't want to be a vampire, family meant a lot to Vlad, it's one of the reasons why he tried to get along with Ingrid, as hard as that was. So learning that other vampires were bad mouthing his family name wouldn't sit well with him.

“You ran away from a couple of breathers with garden rakes.” said Krone with a sneer.

“It was a mob and they had flaming torches.” defended the Count.

Krone smirked, “Whatever makes you feel better.”

“Well, I can think of one thing that would definitely make me feel better.” he threatened.

“Don’t threaten me, Count Draculoser.” said Krone, not backing down from the Count.

“Why?” he questioned, “What are you going to do about it?” 

“Me?” questioned Krone, “It’s the Grand High Vampire that you should be worried about.”

“The Grand High Vampire?”

Krone smirked, “He has heard rumors that you may not be living a true vampiric life.”

“He has?” asked the Count nervously.

“I hope for your sake he’s wrong.” Krone turned away from the Count and spotted Bae standing with Vlad. “You. I don’t recognize you. Who are you and why are you standing next to my grandson?"

Bae let go of Vlad’s hand to curtsy, “I am Baelfire."

"And from what family do you hail?" Demanded Krone.

" _ She _ is the daughter of the Dark One." Said the Count smugly.

Krone raised an eyebrow at the girl, “Well, it’s good to know that your father is still allowing you to associate with my grandchildren in light of their fathers shame.” The Count glared at Krone.

"Actually my Father was very insistent that I come and stay with the Count." Said Bae. 

"Hmm." Huffed Krone, but the Count sent Bae an approving nod. Krone took out a little notebook and began to walk around the room inspecting it. They all watched her nervously, "You feed regularly on the blood of peasants?" She asked.

"Every night." Said the Count, "It's just blood, blood, blood."

"And you're feared and hated by all who meet you?"

"Everyone." Answered Ingrid. She may hate her father, but she couldn't risk the wrath of the Grand High Vampire.

"Even the bin man." Muttered Vlad. 

Bae pinched his arm, " _ Not the time. _ " She whispered harshly.

"Because if I discover anything suspicious…" When Krone walked closer to the alcove Vlad gave Ingrid an imploring look, "Anything at all…" the siblings and Bae moved closer to Krone, but stopped when she turned to face them, "I shall have to inform the council. You could be stripped of all your privileges. Or worse."

When a crash sounded from the alcove they all tensed and Krone sniffed the air. "I smell a breather." She hissed.

Vlad laughed nervously and tried to play it off, "Probably just Renfield or Baelfire."

"Granny, have you seen what Dad's done with the gargoyles?" Asked Ingrid, taking her grandmother's arm to lead her away as Bae and Vlad moved to block the curtain of the alcove.

Krone yanked her arm out of Ingrid's grip and moved Bae and Vlad aside to open the curtains. Inside Robin was standing over Chloe, who was on the floor with fake blood on her neck, "What is the meaning of this?" Demanded Krone.

Robin wiped his lips, "I'm Robin, Vlad's friend." He smiled to show off his 'fangs.'

"And who is this?" Krone gestured to Chloe.

"My lunch." Said Robin quickly, "Nearly empty. You're welcome to the dregs." Chloe acted faint, and moaned to sell her brother's lie.

"Vlad may only have friends whom I deem suitable." Declared Krone stepping into the room, with Bae, the Draculas and Atilla following. "Sit." She ordered pointing at the table.

Gulping, Robin sat down at the table and Krone sat across from him, "Who are your parents?"

Robin tried to come up with an answer, "Count and Countess… Spatula." Bae facepalmed behind Krone, but the old bat seemed to buy it.

"Count Spatula? I know no Spatula's. What part of Transylvania are they from?"

Bae, Vlad and Ingrid mouthed the word  _ 'East' _ as clearly as they could and he seemed to understand, "The, uh, eastern part."

Krone scoffed in disdain, "Pssh. That explains it. What would you do if you were attacked with a stake?"

"I wouldn't be. I'm too clever." He boasted.

Vlad rolled his eyes, "Clever, eh? And arrogant, too." Robin frowned, "Do you prefer French blood or Italian?" 

Robin floundered for an answer, not really knowing what to say, "Tick tock." Said Atilla, "Tick tock."

Ingrid raised her hand, "Ooh, I know, I know!" She exclaimed, Vlad gripped Bae's hand tightly.

"Let him answer." Said Krone.

"Neither." Said Robin finally, "They both taste of garlic."

Krone smiled and leaned back in her chair, "Hmm. I approve. You could learn a thing or two from this boy, Vlad."

"Loads." Said Vlad sarcastically, but he was relieved that his friends plan had worked. 

"Well done, boy." Congratulated the Count, smacking Robin's back. Unfortunately this action caused the fake fangs to fall out of Robin's mouth, revealing his lie.

"A breather." Hissed Krone her fangs descending and her eyes turning red.

"Run for it!" Shouted Chloe, running out of the room.

Robin rose from his seat and bolted after his sister, past the Dracula's and Bae, "Stop them! They're getting away." Ordered Krone, but the only one who moved was Atilla who drove after them on his motorized chair.

Vlad, Bae and Ingrid ran after Atilla, appearing to Krone that they were following her orders, but they were just making sure Robin and Chloe got away. They ran right past Atilla and straight for the front door, Bae grabbed Robin's arm before he could leave, "Tell your mum to save the cake for tomorrow." And shoved him out closing the door.

Atilla and Krone were furious when the three reported their failure to capture the breathers. "Mixing with breathers is an unforgivable crime. What do you think we should do with them, Atilla?" Her husband said something in a language the three didn't recognize, but made the Count tense. Before rolling his eyes, "We couldn't do that. I've just had this cape dry cleaned." Responded Krone.

"Now, listen here, you old bat!" Hissed the Count, having enough if his in-laws.

"You wouldn't want the Grand High Vampire to find out about this, would you?" That made the Count lose the wind in his sails, "As for you, Vlad, our only grandson, we expected better."

Ingrid saw this as an opportunity and pounced, "I think Vlad's proven he's not a worthy heir. I think it's only fair that I should take his place." Vlad looked upset at his sister's remark.

Krone wasn't amused either, "Don't be stupid, child. Girls don't inherit the title."

"Ugh, but granny!" She whined.

"No." Said Krone firmly, "You're a girl, and don't forget it." Ingrid frowned in disappointment, "Besides, it's about time Vlad started to take his role more seriously. Atilla, my bag." Atilla handed Krone a small purple bag. "You are the future of the bloodline, Vlad. We can't allow you to become an embarrassment like your father." Krone took a corked vial of blood out of her pouch. Removing the cork, which she sniffed, she smiled, "It is possible, Draculosers, under very special circumstances, for a young vampire to receive his full powers before he is 16." 

Vlad tensed and reached for Bae's hand and she grabbed it. "For this to happen, he must drink the blood of a Transylvanian bat on his 13th birthday."

"Vladdy, it's your 13th birthday today." Exclaimed the Count, excited at the idea of his son becoming a full fledged vampire early.

"It is?" Said Krone in fake surprise, "What an amazing coincidence." Bae glared at the old vampires. "We shall have the ceremony tonight."

Ingrid was understandably upset, "I don't believe this. This is so unfair." She complained.

Krone met Vlad's eyes, "This morning, you awoke in a bed, a naive and simple boy. Tonight, you will lie in a coffin, an evil and blood thirsty vampire." Krone cackled and lightning crashed. Vlad ran from the room and Bae followed after him.

**Later**

Vlad and Bae sat in the library together, as his grandparents prepared for the ceremony. He had cried a little, believing that the moment he had dreaded for years was happening so soon. She let him cry, and just hugged him from behind, there was nothing she could say that would comfort him,  _ This must be his worst nightmare come to life _ . She held her friend as she mulled over Atilla and Krones actions.

_ None of this is a coincidence. Showing up unannounced on their grandsons birthday is one thing, but showing up with the ingredient needed for this ceremony is a plan.  _ She didn't say this to Vlad though, he had enough to worry about, things more important than scheming grandparents. 

"I didn't even get to say goodbye to Robin and Chloe." He said sorrowfully, "And there's so much I still haven't done. I've never ridden a bicycle. I've never played rugby or gone camping." He sighed, "And I'll never even own a mobile phone… Oh, what hope is there?"

"I don't know." Said Bae honestly.

"What about you Zoltan?" Asked Vlad, but there was no answer from the stuffed hellhound. Frowning Vlad looked around the library, "Zoltan?" He called out, "Where is he?"

"I don't know. Come to think of it, I haven't seen him since this morning."

"That's not like him. Where could he be?" Hearing the doorbell ring the two raced for the front door, hoping it wasn't any of the Branaugh's. They beat Renfield to the door and we're surprised by what they found, "Zoltan!" Shouted Vlad. Dropping to his knees to examine his hound, which was laying on his side. "Zoltan." Vlad called out, trying to wake his friend.

Bae looked around the courtyard tensely, "Vlad, if Zoltans unconscious and on his side--"

"Then who rung the bell?" He finished, looking around the courtyard for the culprit, though he had a good idea who it might be. "Help me get him inside." They got Zoltan upright onto his wheels and rolled him inside, but before closing the door Bae's eyes searched the courtyard before coming to rest on a specific spot. She glared at thee spot and felt something quiver in fear.

Eric van Helsing held his breath as the girl glared right at him before entering the castle and closing the doors. "So you've brought yet another blood sucker to Stokely, Count Dracula." He murmured, "Well, it doesn't matter if you've brought a hundred. I'm still staking every last one of you filthy creatures." He walked away, "Or my name isn't van Helsing."

Vlad ran his hand along Zoltans side, "Zoltan? Can you hear me…? Wake up."

Zoltan groaned as he opened his eyes, "Ooh… where am I?"

"You're in the castle, Zoltan." Said Bae coming to the hellhounds other side, to pet him gently along his spine.

"What happened?" Asked Vlad.

Zoltan sighed, "My memory seems to be a little clouded. I'm sorry to inconvenience you, Master Vlad." Apologized the stuffed hound.

"Well, you're alright. That's all that matters." Said Vlad, happy to know his hellhound was okay.

"So have I missed anything?"

Vlad gave him a quick run down of the day's events, "Hmm. The way I see it, Master Vlad, you have three choices."

"Right."

"One: you drink the blood and become a full fledged vampire." Vlad shook his head, "Two: you run away."

"Not appealing." Said Vlad.

"Three…" Zoltan sighed, "Actually, I'm still working on number three."

"Great. So that's it then?" Grumbled Vlad.

"I'm afraid so, young master. You're doomed." 

"Thanks for the help, Zoltan." He said sarcastically.

"Done for."

"Gotcha."

"Doomed. Condemned. Lost. Ruined--" Bae shoved a sponge into the hellhounds mouth.

The two left to go to Vlad's room, "So what now?" Asked Bae.

"Choice number two." He said.

"You're going to run away?" She asked incredulously.

"Just for tonight. If I can hide until daybreak I can get myself three more years of normal."

"And where will you go tonight?" She asked, going to sit with him on his bed.

"Robin's?"

She shook her head, "That will be the first place your father will look." 

"Not if I sneak into Robin's room. That way if my dad asks his parents they won't know and Robin and Chloe won't give me away." He reasoned.

Bae bit her lip, "Your dad's going to be very angry with you."

"What else is new." Looking up he saw the sign he had made,  _ Today is the first day of your whole life. _ He yanked it down and crumpled it up in frustration.

"I'm really sorry this is all happening on your birthday." She said, curling up against him. He sighed and leaned against her, he was feeling angry, an emotion he was feeling more and more lately. Normally he would beat the emotion back, but today he felt like he deserved to be angry. Angry that his grandparents wanted to have his father punished by the Grand High Vampire, angry that they were trying to rob him of his last three years of normal, angry that his father was over the moon about it and angry that his sister blamed him for the whole thing. Sensing his anger Bae tried to sooth it. She waved her hand and the zipper of her bag opened up and a long albino snake slithered out and curled around her wrist. She brought the animated snake up to her friend and the snake moved forward to boop his nose. Vlad smiled, he'd always had a fondness for snakes, something he didn't dare tell his father, it would only encourage him. He let the snake transfer itself from her wrist to his, and let it slither in between his fingers. "I was considering getting you a pet snake for your birthday, along with the rugby ball."

Vlad smiled, "It may make my dad less angry about running away if I get myself an evil pet." He mused.

"Snakes have such a bad reputation. They make wonderful companions." She said petting the snakes head with the tip of her index finger.

A knock at the door got their attention and both looked up to see the Count enter. "Come to measure me for my coffin?" Asked Vlad.

"No, but good thinking. We can do that later." The Count smiled at the sight of his son playing with a snake.

"Can't wait." Grumbled Vlad. Seeing his father's gaze on the snake he gave it back to Bae.

"Neither can I." Said the Count sitting down in front of his son. He gestured for Bae to leave, so she got off the bed and went into her room. She leaned against the closed door to listen in on the conversation. "This will bring us so much closer. We can go flying, hunting and terrorizing together. Father and son."

"No!" Shouted Vlad, "I'm not you dad and I never will be."

"But you will be a vampire. There's no escaping that." Lectured the Count.

"Then at least let me have three more years." Pleaded Vlad.

"No. It's time you grew up and accepted some responsibility. It won't be as bad as you think." That must have been the end of it, because she heard the door open and close.

Coming out she saw Vlad throw the wadded up sign across the room. "Can you fly me to Robin's?" He asked.

She nodded and opened her bag to retrieve her broom and return the snake. "I'll stall here as much as I can."

"Thanks, Bae." When they mounted the scythe he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her cheek in thanks.

**Later**

Bae decided that if she wanted to help Vlad then she needed help, so she went to the only other person who didn't want Vlad to be a vampire, Ingrid. She knocked on her door and waited for her okay to enter, "Come in." Called Ingrid.

Bae entered and found the teenager sitting on her bed, "Hey, Ingrid."

"What do you want Bae?" She asked in exasperation.

"I want you to help me keep Vlad from becoming a vampire tonight." She said bluntly, she knew better than to manipulate the older teen. Not only would she see through it, but Bae would end up losing the little bit of trust she had earned over the years.

Ingrid gave her a calculating look, "And why would I help you?"

Bae sighed, "If Vlad becomes a fully fledged vampire tonight you'll never become the Princess of Darkness." Ingrid tensed, "The Count will spend all his time with Vlad, teaching him, taking him hunting at night and turning him into a proper heir. Leaving you to fall even further into your little brothers shadow."

Ingrid growled, "There is no way I'm letting my baby brother steal  _ my _ title." She got off her bed and stomped of the room, Bae followed with a big smile on her face.  _ Mission accomplished. _

Ingrid made her way down to the crypt and her father's coffin where he lay, waiting for the ceremony. " _ Follow my lead. _ " She whispered and Bae nodded. "Dad, about this initiation."

The Count groaned, "Oh, Ingrid, I don't have time for arguments."

"I think it's a brilliant idea."

The Count frowned, "Why?"

Ingrid smiled, "Vlad's growing up, he can't stay young forever."

"Exactly. Now go away."

"I think it's great how you don't mind robbing him of his childhood." She smirked, "You're so impressively evil."

The Count smiled, "Aren't I just."

"Just as long as you don't mind breaking your favorite child's heart." Added Bae.

"You don't mind do you?" Asked Ingrid.

"No." Said the Count, but both girls could hear the uncertainty, "No, of course not."

"I mean, instead of taking the extra three years to convince him to accept the transition himself, you're thrusting him into it." Added Bae, "He'll definitely become evil then."

"He'll hate and despise you like a proper vampire should." Added Ingrid, slamming the last nail into the coffin, "But as long as you don't mind I guess it's okay. We'll see you at the ceremony." She and Bae left the crypt. "Men are so easy to manipulate." She sighed accepting Bae's offer of a high five. "Now there's just one more thing to get."

**Later**

Bae was shocked when Vlad walked into his bedroom. "Vlad? What are you doing? You're supposed to be hiding."

Vlad smiled and shook his head, "Not anymore I'm not. I figured out how to cheat the ceremony… well, Robin did."

She frowned, "How?"

He stepped closer to her and whispered, "I switched the vial of bat blood with the fake blood Robin gave me today as a gift. The ceremony will fail and everyone will just think that it didn't work."

Bae smiled, "Remind me to kiss Robin tomorrow." The two shared a laugh.

When the Count called everyone to the dining hall Vlad wore a smile and had a bounce in his step. Renfield manned the organ while the Count, Krone and Atilla waited in anticipation and Ingrid read one of her magazines, looking for all purposes completely disinterested in what was about to happen. Bae took a seat next to Ingrid to watch what would happen.

"And so my precious son, while I know this is a big step for you and maybe not exactly what you want--"

"Are you kidding? I can't wait." Vlad's declaration pleased his grandparents who smiled, "Bring it on."

His father had a different reaction, "Oh, really. Right. Good." He floundered, "Well, uh, as I was saying, I just know you're going to make a great vampire. Even if you're not quite ready yet."

Vlad scoffed, "Ready? I've been ready for years." Ingrid sent her brother a strange look and then looked to Bae, who gave her a wink.

"Have you? Oh, splendid." Said the Count.

"What an eloquent speech, Count." Said Krone, "I'm glad we're all in agreement at last. Let's get on with it."

The Count frowned, "Vladdy, come and help me light some candles."

When the two walked off Bae turned to the grandparents, "So… apart from the gift of an early transformation did you get Vlad anything else for his birthday?"

"The gift of immortality is gift enough." Said Krone.

"Right." Said Bae awkwardly. "What about for Ingrid's birthday? She'll be turning 16."

Krone hummed and looked at her favorite grandchild, "I suppose a coffin goes without saying." Ingrid smiled, "And since she's coming of age we should begin the process of finding her a husband."

Ingrid frowned, "A husband? I don't need a husband."

"Of course you do. You have your part to play in restoring this family's name. If you marry a vampire of high standing, maybe even one of the council members sons… This family might actually be worth something again." 

Ingrid sneered at her grandparents, "What does it matter if I'm a girl? Why can't I become Countess Dracula? I'm the eldest."

"Girls have their place and it's time you accepted that." Hissed Krone. Ingrid and Krone starred the other down, and Bae placed a hand on Ingrid's under the table. Ingrid's fist was clenched so tightly that Bae was worried her nails might tear through her gloves.

When the Count and Vlad returned she was quick to notice how tense and scared Vlad was, and that the Count looked defeated. The Count slumped into his chair and Vlad stood next to him.

"We've been dawdling long enough." Declared Krone getting out of her seat, "Let's get on with it." She picked up the vial and gave it to Atilla.

"I'm not ready." Said Vlad, "I'-- need the loo." 

He tried to run from the room, but Krone grabbed his arm, "Atilla the vial." Her husband held up the vial and said a spell over it, causing a subtle green glow to emit from the blood and thunder clapped outside.

"Which means?" Asked Vlad.

"Bottoms up." She handed Vlad the vial and uncorked it, "Now drink." She ordered. Ingrid growled and bent down to retrieve Vlad's sun lamp from under the table.

"Not so fast." She said, placing it on the table. The Count, Krone and Atilla tensed at the sight of the device. Ingrid got up with the sun lamp and circled the table, her dad and grandparents backing away from her and Vlad once she got to his side. Bae smiled and leaned her elbows on the table to watch. "Everybody get back."

"Oi! That's my sun lamp! Have you been in my room?" Complained Vlad.

"Not now puss face I'm saving your life." Hissed Ingrid and Vlad shut up. "There's no way I'm letting my baby brother get his powers first."

"She's bluffing." Said Krone, "She wouldn't dare."

"Oh, wouldn't I?" Ingrid switched the lamp on and the light singed Krones cape and made her cry out in pain. Ingrid switched it off, having proved her point, "I am sick of always coming second. 'Ingrid do this. Ingrid do that. Ingrid can't because she's a girl.' Well, guess what? Ingrid's had enough." She pointed the lamp at Vlad, "Now give me the blood."

Vlad laughed, "That won't hurt me."

"No." I grid put the lamp down, "But this will." She stamped hard on Vlad's foot.

"Ow!" Exclaimed Vlad, lifting up his injured foot and leaning on the table.

Ingrid held up the vial in victory, "Nothing can stop me now!" She cackled, but before she could drink it Zoltan came barreling into the room and slammed into her with a cry of  _ Help _ . Causing Ingrid to drop the vial which smashed into the ground, spilling the blood, "No!"

Krone glared at her grandchildren, "You foolish children! You've wasted an opportunity to fix your father's mistake. You should be ashamed of yourselves. All of you. When the Grand High Vampire hears about this!--"

"Oh, enough!" Shouted the Count making thunder clap, "About the Grand High Vampire!" He strode over to stand by his children. "I am sick of hearing about him."

"Really? Well, perhaps I should tell him that."

"And perhaps I should tell him about your precious daughter running off with a-- oh, what was it now, Ingrid?" Asked Vlad, getting up from the table to approach his grandparents.

Ingrid smiled and stood next to her brother, "I think if was a werewolf, wasn't it?"

"A werewolf. But isn't that forbidden." Smirked Vlad. "Hmm. What would the council say about that?"

"Could be very embarrassing. A respected council member involved in a scandal." Hummed Ingrid.

"Don't forget what they tried to do today." Spoke up Bae, "Trying to push an unprepared young vampire into his transformation before he's even taken his Blood Tests."

"Good point Bae." Said Vlad, even though he didn't know what that was, but judging by the looks on his grandparents faves it wasn't good. He and Ingrid backed their grandparents up to their open coffins.

Krone looked at her grandchildren warily, "You wouldn't do a nasty thing like that to you poor old grandparents, would you?"

"Uh, yes they would. Because  _ they _ are Draculas, and  _ we _ are not afraid of anyone." Said the Count proudly. "Now flap off back to Transylvania, you old bats."

"Don't think you've heard the last from--" Krone was cut off when Ingrid shut her coffin and Vlad did the same to Atilla.

"Ah, do you want to call pronto post, or should I?" Asked Vlad with a victorious smile.

**Jump!**

Vlad was laying on his bed in his room, savoring the victory he had achieved last night. He still had his three more years of normal, and he had his sister to thank for it in the end.

"Vladimir!" Shouted the Count, "Get down here this instant! You're in big trouble!"

He sighed, "What now?" He made his way downstairs to the dining hall.

"Surprise!!!"

The shout startled Vlad, especially when Robin, Chloe, Bae, Renfield, Zoltan and his Dad popped out from behind the table. He smiled, the room was decorated with streamers, a banner that declared Happy Birthday, balloons on the table with some presents and a cake.

"Is this more what you had in mind?" Asked Chloe.

Vlad smiled, "This is perfect. Thanks." Bae skipped over to him and grabbed his hand to pull him into the seat at the head of the table. She kissed his cheek and his dad lit the candles with a snap of his fingers. 

"Happy birthday, Vlad." Cheered Robin.

"Yay!" Laughed Chloe as Vlad blew out his candles.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. A Witch's First Day of School/"The Sleepover"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Let me start by saying that I own absolutely nothing. I also apologize if I get any of the Romanian wrong, I am using Google Translate.
> 
> Previously: Vlad received an early birthday gift in the form of his close friend Lilith Grim coming to stay with him in Stokely. On an outing to acquire her school supplies she visited a Tea and Spice shop run by an old warlock, Mr. Eldritch, who offered to teach Robin how to teach magic.

**A Witch's First Day of School/ “The Sleepover”**

Bae, Robin and Vlad were playing hide and seek in the castle, and it was Vlad’s turn to be the seeker. Bae was hiding in the crypt, until Vlad called the game to an end due to the arrival of Mrs. Branaugh. “Guess we’ll have to finish our game another time.” said Bae as the three made their way to the main hall.

They walked in just in time to see the Count with his fangs dangerously close from sinking into the neck of Robin’s mum. “No!” shouted Vlad, stopping his dad. “Let me.” he approached the two and took the necklace from his dad, “Dad’s all thumbs.” The Count frowned at his son for keeping him from his meal.

“Oh, thanks Vlad. You’re such a sweet boy.” cooed Mrs. Branaugh, “Come on Robin. We don’t want to be late for dinner. Bye.” she waved to the Count.

“Good night, Robin. Mrs. Branaugh.” said Bae.

“Good night, Bae. We’ll be here bright and early tomorrow to give you, Vlad and Ingrid a lift to school.”

“Dinner.” murmured the Count, watching Mrs. Branaugh leave, “Just what I was thinking.” The Count seemed to zone out and didn’t come out of his trance until dinner.

Vlad waved his hand in front of his Dad’s face trying to get his attention, but when that didn’t work he shouted, “Dad!” And startled him back to reality.

When Renfield set a plate down in front of him, the Count grabbed his servant by the ear, “What’s this?”

“Ah. Crunchy rice and cream.” said Renfield.

“But where are the cockroaches?” demanded the Count, “They’re the crunch! Without them they’re just a couple of rodents in cow juice.”

Renfield whimpered when his master twisted his ear in anger, “A thousand apologies Master.”

“Stuff your apologies! I want my cockroaches.” shouted the Count.

“They’ve gone, Master. Abandoned ship.” simpered Renfield.

“You’re a housekeeper who can’t keep house. You’re cooking is disgusting and a dead badger would be better company.” he groused, “Remind me. Why do I put up with you?”

“Well, because I’m cheap.” said Renfield, Vlad, Ingrid and Bae nodded. “Ah! Please, Master. If you twist any harder, my ear's going to come off.”

“He’s right.” said Ingrid, “Go on. Just one more turn.” she encouraged with a smile.

“I can’t.” moaned the Count tossing Renfield away, “I’m too weak with hunger. I mean, when am I going to get someone decent to eat?”

“I think you mean something.” corrected Vlad.

“I know what I mean.” growled the Count, “I can’t bear this hunger.”

“I know it’s hard, but this peasant free diet is really working for you.” Vlad cajoled.

“You’ve got less color in your cheeks.” said Bae trying to help Vlad.

“And ah- that pasty goth looks really in right now.”

That made the Count perk up a little, “Well, you know. I’ve always been a handsome rogue. It’s this, classic bone structure.” All three kids rolled their eyes, “I can carry off any look.” he smiled at Vlad, “You’re lucky, Vlad. You’ve inherited it from me.” He gave Ingrid a disgusted look, “Shame.”

Ingrid glared at her dad, “Ugh. Go lie on a sunbed.” she hit her palms against the table as she got up and left the room.

“Oh.” groaned the Count holding his stomach, “My poor stomach. I want blood and I want it now!” he shouted, his eyes flashing red as all the candles in the room were blown out.

**The Next Day**

Monday morning found Bae sitting in the Head Mistresses office as her paperwork was finalized. With Ingrid’s help she had ‘improved’ her uniform; The edges, sleeve cuffs, lapels and pocket of her dark blue blazer were off set with a narrow stripe of yellow as well as her dark blue pleated skirt. She wore a dark blue waistcoat over her light blue dress shirt, with a yellow and blue striped bow in lieu of a tie. Black stockings covered her legs, her biker boots adorned her feet, and light blue fingerless half gloves covered her hands. 

She sat patiently with her ankles crossed and her hands in her lap. The Head Mistress smiled at her, “Well, everything seems to be in order. Here’s your schedule,” Bae stood up to retrieve the slip of paper, “Your teachers are aware of your enrollment so there shouldn't be any problems. Now I can get one of the older students to show you to your classes--”

“Thank you, Head Mistress, but there’s no need. Vlad and Robin have offered to show me around.” said Bae, picking up her bag and slinging it around her shoulder. She had simply enlarged her enchanted bag, turning it into a backpack to use for school.

The woman smiled, “Wonderful. I do hope you come to enjoy it here. I know it must be different from your schooling in Transylvania. Please let me know if there’s anything I can do to help your transition run smoothly.”

“Thank you, Head Mistress I will.” She had to bite back a snort, schooling in the Enchanted Forest was nothing like the schooling here. Though her stepmother Belle was very good at keeping her up to date regarding this realm.

Bae left the office and found Vlad, Robin and Chloe waiting for her. “All set?” asked Vlad.

“Yep. I’m officially a student at Stokely Grammar.” 

“Excellent.” Said Robin, “Vampires and a witch, can this place get any cooler… For a school I mean.”

“Come on. Don’t want to be late to class on your first day.” said Chloe, she wished Bae luck and split away from them to go to her first class.

Robin and Vlad lead her to Mr. Van Helsing’s classroom, “Our first class is Woodwork with Mr. Van Helsing.” said Robin.

As they walked through the halls Bae couldn’t help but notice how the male populous starred at them or more specifically her. She moved closer to Vlad, “Why are people starring at me?” she asked.

“It’s no big deal. It’s the same for Ingrid, it should wear off after a while.” said Vlad, she nodded, but laced her fingers through his.

“There she is, Jono.’’ said Van Helsing to his son, “Another bloodsucker from Transylvania.”

Jono rolled his eyes at his dad, “Just because she’s from Transylvania doesn’t mean she’s a vampire. Or that any of them are vampires.” He looked back at the pretty girl walking with Vlad and Robin. He couldn’t take his eyes off of her. 

Eric shook his head at his son’s attitude and flicked his ear, “Don’t get distracted son and don’t let her looks fool you. She’d drain you dry without hesitation."

Jono sighed, “It doesn’t matter. You and I are going fishing after school. Come on. You’ve got a class to teach.” Jono and his father made their way to the woodwork room, which was filling up with students. Several of which were trying to take the free seat next to the new girl, since Vlad and Robin were already partners.

“All right, settle down please class.” The students grumbled and took their seats, “Settle. Now, we have a new student joining us. You’ll be needing a partner, Miss Gold.” Several students raised their hands to volunteer, “So I’m going to place you with my son Jonathan.” Jono beamed at his dad, who clapped him on his shoulder. “Help her get settled and show her where everything is, Jono. I hope the two of you can get along.”

Bae smiled at Jonathan, while Vlad and Robin grimaced. “It’s very nice to meet you, Jonathan. I'm Baelfire, but please, call me Bae.” she introduced as he took the seat next to her.

“Likewise, and you can call me Jono.” The two shook hands and he felt goosebumps rise on his arm, "So you ever done any woodwork?"

Vlad seethed a little, he didn't like Bae being anywhere near either Van Helsing. It didn't matter that Jonathan didn't believe in vampires, or that Bae wasn't a vampire, he just wanted her away from the boy. 

Robin gave his friend a surprised look when the small plank of wood he was holding snapped in half. "Woah. Since when could you do that."

Vlad's brow furrowed and he looked down to see the broken plank. He dropped both pieces and looked at his hands with a worried look. "I don't know."

**Later**

It wasn’t until lunch that Vlad was able to get Bae away from Jonathan. As soon as Mr. Van Helsing dragged Jono away Vlad grabbed Bae’s hand and pulled her over to a table with Robin and Chloe. Bae frowned at how tense her friend was, “Are you alright, Vlad?” she asked worriedly.

“You need to stay away from Jonathan and his dad.” he said.

“Why?” she asked, it wasn’t like Vlad to be unfriendly.

“Because his dad’s a Slayer.” said Robin.

“What?!” she shouted, drawing eyes from the students at neighboring tables, but she ignored them, “Why is your dad letting you attend a school with a Slayer?”

“Because he doesn’t know, and he never will.” said Vlad.

“But what if he slays--”

“Never going to happen.” said Vlad, cutting her off. “Van Helsing couldn't slay a vampire if it was chained down in a coffin.” Seeing her bite her lip in worry he pulled her into his side for a hug, “Don’t worry. My dad is perfectly safe, just as long as we all stay away from them as much as we can.”

Bae nodded, “Done. I’ll stay away from Jono.” she sighed, “It’s a pity. He was so nice.” Her brow furrowed when Vlad’s arm tightened around her. 

“So, Bae, how’s your first day going?” asked Chloe.

Bae smiled and lifted her head from Vlad’s shoulder, “It’s different, great, but different from what I’m used to.”

“How so?”

“I was home schooled by my parents and my Aunt's.” she explained.

“I think I’d prefer the private tutors.” said Robin.

“Speaking of, are you excited about today, Robin?” asked Bae.

Robin smiled widely, “Definitely. I can’t wait.”

Today was the day that Robin would begin his lessons with Mr. Eldritch and start him on the path of becoming a warlock. Because of how straining the process could be Robin would be spending the night in the castle for Bae and Vlad to monitor.

“Are you still sure you wanna do this Robin?” asked Vlad. He was really worried about his friend.

“Still sure about what?” asked Jono, setting his tray down and taking a seat.

“Uh, Robin got a job at a Tea shop.” said Chloe quickly.

“Really?” asked Jono, “You wanna work in a tea shop?”

“It’s none of your business what I do.” said Robin.

Jono held up his hands in surrender, “Sorry. I didn’t mean to upset you.” He turned to Bae whose head was turned away from him and saw that she had no tray or lunch bag, “Didn’t you bring anything to eat, Bae?”

“I’m not feeling hungry. And I would appreciate it if you called me Baelfire, not Bae.” Vlad smiled at the firm reply.

Jono frowned at her upset tone, “Did I do something wrong?” he asked.

Bae frowned at him, “I just don’t want to be friends with someone, whose dad harasses my friends.”

Jono winced, “It’s not my fault my dad’s a nutjob.” he defended. Bae kept her head turned away and crossed her arms. Jono frowned and seeing that he wasn’t as welcome as he thought, picked up his tray and left the table.

“That was a bit harsh don’t you think?” said Chloe.

“There is no way I’m associating with the son of a man who wants to kill my best friend and his family.” stated Bae firmly, cuddling into Vlad’s side, much to his satisfaction.

**Mr. Eldritch’s Tea and Spice Shop**

Robin stood with Mr. Eldritch in the back room of the shop, as soon as school had finished he had gone to the shop for the ceremony. Chloe had opted out, she had projects to work on and she wanted to make sure they were completed in time. Vlad and Bae were waiting in the shop, which had been closed.

The shades were drawn, the furniture pushed aside, candles placed and a small cot set off to the side. Robin was kneeling in front of Mr. Eldritch in a ring of candles.

"Robin Branaugh. You wish to becomes a student of Angitia and for that to happen you must be Awakened. The humans of this realm are born with blinders towards the real world around them. There are exceptions of course, and those individuals have been remembered as powerful deities. You come before one now to ask for knowledge. To ask for a teacher. And to ask for the chance to serve." Mr. Eldritch waved his hand and a statue appeared in a cloud of light blue smoke. It was a seated beautiful woman in a grecian dress and robes, with a snake draped around her shoulders. Robin remained where he was with his head bowed, just as Mr. Eldritch had instructed him before they began.

The statue glowed in the candlelight with green energy. Mr. Eldritch watched as the energy shrunk to encompass the snake around the statue's shoulders. A hissing sound then filled the room as a wind blew through and made the candles flicker. " _ Robin Branaugh… Look upon me."  _ Robin lifted his head and came face to face with a snake,  _ "Why do you seek my knowledge and my guidance?" _

"I seek the gift of magic." He answered honestly. Mr. Eldritch warned him that lying would be severely punished.

_ "If it is simply magic you seek you do not need my knowledge. So tell me why I should grant you the gift?" _

"Because I will dedicate my life to it." Said Robin firmly, and he would.

_ "A bold promise." _

"An oath." Corrected Robin, "I know that I'm young, but I have been drawn to the dark and supernatural all my life. I know it's where I belong and my heart is telling me that this is right."

_ "A heart lies." _ Hissed the snake,  _ "But your words ring true… I accept your oath Robin Branaugh." _

Robin was startled when the snake lunged at him and his vision went black.

"Is all this really necessary?" Asked Vlad as Bae served him and Mr. Eldritch oleander tea. A plant poisonous to mortals but quite enjoyable for them.

When Mr. Eldritch had emerged from the backroom carrying an unconscious Robin the three had gotten to work.

They set about placing a sleep mask over Robin's eyes, headphones over his ears and soft cotton gloves over his hands. Next they lit lavender and peppermint incense to help soothe his sense of smell. Mr. Eldritch nodded, "When he wakes up his senses will be very intense. I will teach him how to get used to them today."

"Do you have any idea what you are going to teach him first?" Asked Bae.

"That is for Mistress Angitia to decide." Mr. Eldritch looked back at the sleeping boy, "I believe she has big plans for him."

"What do you mean?" Asked Bae.

"She gave him a great gift."

"Gift? What gift?" Asked Vlad, giving his friend a concerned look.

"That is up to Robin to discover."

Vlad sighed, "I just hope he’s able to handle it."

**Later**

When Robin woke up Mr. Eldritch talked him through adjusting to his new heightened senses. Robin was incredibly drowsy from the process which made it more difficult, but he eventually got it down enough that he could remove the sleep mask. Mr. Eldritch ordered him to drink a whole cup of Willow Bark tea before getting some sleep and that he expected Robin to come to the shop as soon as school ended for his first day of work tomorrow.

When the three arrived at the castle they were surprised to find Chloe and Mrs. Branaugh sitting at the table with the Count, “Mum?” questioned Robin weakly.

“Hello love.” She frowned at how worn down her son looked, “Oh, dear. Are you feeling alright, Robin.”

“He’s not feeling too well.” said Bae, “We were just going to make him a cup of tea and then put him to bed.”

Mrs. Branaugh felt her son's forehead with the back of her hand, “Hmm. You don’t feel like you have a fever.”

“It’s probably just the 24-hour bug that's been going round the school. He should be right as rain in the morning.” said Vlad.

“Um, not to be rude Mrs. Branaugh, but why are you here?” asked Bae.

“We’re spending the night.” said Chloe, clearly unhappy.

“What?!” shouted Vlad making Robin wince, “Sorry.”

“Our house is overrun with horrible, creepy, crawly cockroaches.” said Mrs. Branaugh with a shudder.

“Cockroaches?” asked Vlad incredulously.

“Can you imagine? I just had to get out of there. And there’s no way we’re going back until Mr. Renfield’s gotten rid of the lot of them.” She smiled, “Thankfully your dad said we could stay here. He’s such a wonderful neighbor.”

“No.” cried out Vlad in distress, earning a concerned look from Mrs. Branaugh.

“There’s no room.” said Bae.

Vlad nodded, “Exactly.”

“It’s a castle.” said Mrs. Branaugh.

"Yes, but it's very run down. There are several areas that are completely unsafe, so there's not that much room for five more people." Said Bae.

"We're not opposed to close quarters." Said Mrs. Branaugh, irritating Vlad and Bae.

Bae frowned, “Let’s get Robin up to your room Vlad. You can room with me Choe.”

"Thanks." Said Chloe in relief. She didn't fancy sleeping in the castle with the Count on the prowl.

"I need to have a word with my dad.” Said Vlad, giving his dad a pointed look.

“Okay, um, Mrs. Branaugh, could you make a cup of this tea for Robin, while I help him lie down?” Bae gave the bag of tea leaves to the older woman, “Mr. Eldritch said it’ll help get Robin back on his feet.”

“Oh, that was very sweet of him. I’ll go get a pot started.” She took the bag and left for the kitchen, and Chloe helped Bae get Robin upstairs.

Vlad glared at his dad, “I really don’t know why you look so uptight.” said the Count once it was just him and Vlad. “I’ve been meaning to have Mrs. Branaugh for dinner for some time.”

“That’s what worries me. If you turn my best friend’s mum into one of the undead, its going to seriously affect our relationship.” He sighed seeing that his dad wasn’t really getting it, “Dad listen. If the Branaugh’s find out you’re the ‘Big D’, it will be ‘Hello pitchfork wielding mob’ again. Only round here it’ll probably be golf clubs. Promise me, you’ll behave yourself.”

“Hmm? Oh, cross my heart and hope to live.” said the Count, crossing his hands over his chest, but Vlad didn’t really believe him.

**That Night at Dinner**

“I had no idea you’d provide me with such a satisfying feast, Mrs. Branaugh.” The Count wiped some blood from his lips.

“Cooking dinner was the least I could do seeing as Mr. Renfield’s so busy down at ours.” said Mrs. Branaugh with a smile.

“Honestly that was the best cashakeesha I’ve eaten in centuries.” complimented the Count.

Mrs. Branaugh’s brow furrowed, “Centuries?” the twins looked confused as well at the remark.

“Oh, did I say that?” The Count chuckled, “I meant it feels like centuries.” he corrected, Vlad, Chloe and Bae laughed nervously.

“What-- what is the cashakeesha?” asked Chloe, picking at her plate curiously.

“I found it in a Transylvanian cookbook at the back of the cupboard. It’s animal intestine stuffed with buckwheat groat and pig’s blood.”

Chloe and the twins dropped their forks with groans of disgust, “Oh. I think I’m going to be sick.” said Chloe covering her mouth. Bae handed the poor girl a napkin, Mrs. Branaugh,Vlad, Ingrid and Bae ate without a problem.

“I do love pig.” mused the Count, “It’s my second favorite blood.”

“I know exactly what you mean.” said Mrs. Branaugh, surprising everyone.

“You do?” asked Vlad.

“Sheep’s bloods got a much subtler taste.” The Count nodded in agreement, “I spent every summer on my grandmother’s farm. And she always cooked everything in sheep’s blood. Swore by it.” she explained, “Right. Who’s for pudding?” Everyone raised their hands, “Cow’s heart ice cream.” Vlad, Ingrid, Bae and Chloe lowered their hands.

Seeing that Ian and Paul had their hands raised Ingrid spoke up, “Actually, you’re going to have to give pudding a miss. The crypt’s not going to sweep itself out.”

Ian stood up with a smile, “I’ll do it Ingrid.”

Paul frowned at his brother and stood up as well, “No you won’t. I will.” The two shoved at each other as they raced off to do the chore.

“I take my hat off to you, love. Back home, I can’t even get them to blow the skin off their rice pudding.” praised Mrs. Branaugh. Ingrid gave the woman a look before getting up and leaving. “Oh, well. All the more for you, Mr. Count.”

“Wonderful.” exclaimed the Count, banging his hand on the table, “This really is the most excellent meal.”

“I take that as a great compliment coming from a sophisticated man of the world like you.”

The Count smiled at the praise, “Oh. Let me give you a hand with dessert.” Bae and Vlad watched in shock as the Count left the table to assist Mrs. Branaugh.

“He’s up to something.” said Bae.

“Yeah, but what?” agreed Vlad. “If we don’t do something to protect her, she’s going to become the newest member of the living dead club, tonight.”

“I’ll help.” said Chloe.

Bae shook her head, “You need to stay and keep an eye on Robin. Vlad and I can handle his dad.”

“So what are you going to do?” she asked.

Vlad smiled, “Now what kind of host would I be if I didn’t give her a complete tour of the castle?”

**That Night**

Bae and Vlad led Mrs. Branaugh through some of the old passages, “It’s very kind of you to give me a guided tour of the castle, dears. But couldn't we do it in the morning?"

"Oh no." Said Vlad, "You really get to appreciate this place at night. Right Bae?"

"Yeah, it's a very… unique experience." As they descended a stone staircase they heard a gurgling sound, "That wasn't the water in the pipes was it?"

"Doubt it." Whispered Vlad, "There's loads of things lurking down here. We'll be alright."

"Hurry up, Mrs. Branaugh." 

"What's the hurry? I'm enjoying myself. Last time I stayed up this late was Glastonbury, '87." She gushed with a giggle, following the two children and holding a lantern.

Hearing a noise as the reached the crypt, Bae frowned, "You know, you should really try out one of the coffins, Mrs. Branaugh." She said thinking quickly and pushing the woman over to one. "Valds dad made them and they're really comfortable." 

Getting the idea Vlad added, "It'll really add to the castle experience."

Seeing how insistent they were she decided to humor them, "Oh, alright. If you insist." She climbed inside.

"We'll let you know when you can come out." Said Bae and closed the lid.

She and Vlad quickly hopped inside another. Vlad shut the lid and lay nose to nose with Bae. Vlad blushed at such close proximity with his friend, but was soon distracted when he heard someone enter the crypt. 

"NO!!!" They both jumped as the Count slammed the top of the coffin. "Blast those secret passages." 

Vlad waited for his footsteps recede before sitting up and lifting the lid of the coffin. He sighed in relief and looked down at Bae only to blush at realizing their position. He was straddling Bae's hips with one hand by her head and she was staring up at him with an equally dark blush. Their blushes darkened when Bae sat up and their noses bumped. Swallowing Vlad got out of the coffin and offered to help her out and coughed awkwardly.

"You can come out now Mrs. Branaugh." Called out Bae.

Mrs. Branaugh opened the coffin lid with a smile, "Oh. You were right. They are surprisingly comfortable, aren't they? Beautifully made. Your father's a real craftsman, isn't he?" She laid back down and closed the lid.

Bae and Vlad shared a look, this woman was definitely strange, and that was coming from a skeleton and a vampire. "Okay so your dad's definitely on the hunt. He's going to find us eventually."

"We've got to give her some sort of protection?"

"Like what a garlic necklace?"

"I'd prefer something that won't hurt my dad." 

"Then what?" Vlad looked pensive as he thought, but when something caught his eye he smiled. Bae watched him walk over to a suit of armor and removed the helmet, "You think she'll wear that?" He gestured to the coffin Mrs. Branaugh was lying inside, "Good point. Hey, Mrs. Branaugh…"

**Meanwhile with Robin**

Robin was sitting at a table in the middle of, what appeared to be, a Greek temple, but instead of being white it was all painted in vibrant colors. The woman across from him was an exact image of the statue Mr. Eldritch had summoned, and she even had a snake draped around her shoulders.

"What is this place?" He asked.

"This is where my energy resides now. I based it on the temple of Apollo Epicurius." Answered Angitia.

"Why not your own temple?" He asked curiously.

"I never had a temple. I was merely a healer and a discipline of Apollo. This…" she gestured to the temple, "... Is where I learned the healing arts, under Apollo himself."

"So why am I here?" He asked but then winced and back tracked, "Sorry, I meant, why did you bring me here Mistress?"

Angitia laughed, "There is no need to be so formal my student. I have brought you here to explain the gift I gave you."

"You mean my magic?"

She shook her head, "No, I simply Awakened your magical potential which had been locked away inside you. I gave you something else Robin." She held out her hand and a small black snake slithered out of her sleeve and onto the table. Robin leaned forward to look at the snake as it slithered across the table to him. "This is Celeste. She will be your familiar."

Robin smiled at the snake, "Hello Celeste." He greeted eagerly, her name was very appropriate. Her black scales glittered in the light and looked like the night sky.

_ "Hello Master Robin." _

"So you're going to help me?" He asked.

"And protect you." Said Angitia.

_ "I live to serve Master Robin." _ Celeste bowed her head.

Robin frowned, "My parents aren't going to let me have a snake. Trust me I've tried."

_"I assure you I am_ _quite capable of concealing myself_." Celeste slithered closer to him and Robin let her wrap around his wrist becoming a metal bracelet.

Robin's smile almost split his face, "Wicked." Thinking about it he asked, "Could you become a necklace instead? It's only, I don't want to hurt you if I accidentally bang my wrist against something." Angitia smiled at the boys thoughtfulness.

_ "I can not be harmed in this form, Master Robin. So I am quite safe." _ Said Celeste.

"Well that's alright then." His right hand came up to start petting Celeste's metal head.

"Your studies will not be easy Robin. The healing arts are one of the most difficult magics to learn and the most versatile." Said Angitia. "Mr. Eldritch and Celeste will guide you where they can, but you must practice and eventually find your own path in the healing arts."

The look on Robin's face was determined, "I will try to not let you down, Mistress."

"Good. Now I believe it's time for you to awaken." She said, "Until we meet again Robin Branaugh."

**Later**

Vlad and Bae were exhausted as they led Mrs. Branaugh back to the guest bedroom. "Come on. Watch your step." Cautioned Vlad.

"This way Mrs. Branaugh." Bae leaned in close to her friend, "I can't wait to get to bed." She mumbled and Vlad nodded in agreement, his eyes were dropping and he was fighting to keep them open and watchful for his dad.

"I can just imagine myself, back in the middle ages." The woman gushed. "Isn't this fun?" It wasn't until they were going down the stairs that the Count struck. Vlad and Bae looked up when the Counts fangs pinged off of the helmet. "Oh." Exclaimed Mrs. Branaugh, "What was that?" The Count moaned in pain and had a palm over his mouth. He pointed at his son and Vlad smiled in victory, "Is everything alright?"

"Everything's practically perfect." Mused Vlad, and he and Bae led Mrs. Branaugh back to her room.

**That Morning**

Bae and Vlad were like zombies as they shuffled to the table for breakfast. They had only gotten a few hours sleep and it wasn't enough. "What do you mean we're staying another night?" Asked Chloe.

"Apparently Mr. Renfield couldn't get rid of all the creepy cockroaches in one day." Explained Mrs. Branaugh, "I'm quite pleased. It's like a little holiday, isn't it?" Bae whimpered and leaned into Vlad's side, she could not do another night of no sleep.

Robin burst into the room with a big smile and a lot of enthusiasm, "Morning! Haven't slept that well in ages." He gushed. He had awoken to Celeste, still a bracelet, wrapped around his wrist and knew that it hadn't been a dream. He really had met with Angitia and she had given him a familiar. He couldn't wait to show Vlad and Bae.

"Well I'm happy you're feeling better." Said Mrs. Branaugh, smiling at her son, "There's a cup of tea in the pot if you want one, love."

"Thanks mum." Robin turned to his friend and sister, "Have you heard we're staying another night." He poured himself some tea and took a seat, looking at his friends he frowned, "You two look awful. Didn't you get any sleep?"

Bae groaned and buried her head in her forearms on the table, "We were up all night stopping my dad from giving your mum a one way ticket to eternal misery." Whispered Vlad.

"Really? So staying another night is not a good thing then?" Asked Robin.

"Depends on your point of view." Asked the Count leaning over the children making them jump. He straightened, "Morning Mrs. Branaugh."

Mrs. Branaugh smiled brightly, "Morning Mr. Count. How are you today?"

"Suffering with a little toothache." He bemoaned, rubbing his jaw and sending his son a look.

"Oh. Sit down and I'll see if I can't take your mind off it." 

"Oh?" Asked the Count in confusion as Mrs. Branaugh stood up and guided him into her seat. "What are you doing?"

"Ssh. Relax." Mrs. Branaugh massaged the Counts temples.

"Oh that is good." He praised banging his hand against the arm of the chair, "That is really rather good." The children frowned.

"Works wonders for my Graham when his sinuses flare up." She said, "How do you fancy some black pudding for breakfast? Nice and juicy of course."

"Wonderful. You know, I really could get used to you, indulging me like this." Mused the Count. 

Mrs. Branaugh stopped, "Oh you won't miss me once you have Mr. Renfield back."

"That imbecile? Believe me Mrs. Branaugh, he doesn't hold a candle to you." Said the Count, unaware that Renfield heard him.

**The Counts Study**

Ingrid, Vlad and Bae watched the Count fuss over his clothing, "Is my collar straight? It can be so annoying not having a reflection sometimes."

"It's fine." Said Vlad. He and Bae were able to stay home from school, by convincing Mrs. Branaugh that they had caught Robin's bug. Worried about spreading it to other students, she had kept Chloe, Robin and Ingrid out of school that day as well, and phoned the school so that they could be excused. 

The Count sighed, "Ah. She's like a breath of stagnant air, don't you think?" He asked, confusing all three kids.

"Who?" Asked Ingrid.

"Well, Mrs. Branaugh of course."

Ingrid gave her dad a strange look, "Are you feeling, okay?"

"Never been better." 

"So does this mean you're going to put your fangs in neutral and not feed on her?" Asked Vlad hopefully.

"Yes." Vlad and Bae sighed in relief. Maybe tonight they could get some sleep, "I've decided that she's worth more than a one night bite. I'm going to marry her instead." Ingrid, Vlad and Bae stared at him in shock.

"A-- a breather?" Asked Ingrid in disgust, "I am not having a breather for a step-mother."

"Well I don't remember asking for your opinion." Sneered the Count.

"You can't marry Mrs. Branaugh. She's already married." Pointed out Vlad.

" _ Can't _ ? I am the Prince of Darkness, Lord of the Damned,  _ I _ can do what I like." Declared the Count, "She's perfect for me. Cooks, cleans, laughs at my jokes, for the first time in centuries I feel… appreciated." She straightened his cloak, "She will be my wife."

"No!" Shouted Vlad and Ingrid.

The Count paused in his exit to look at his two children, "Well as you would say my dear children, 'Talk to the cape, 'cause the face ain't listening.'" He laughed and walked out.

"Can he do this? Marry a breather?" Questioned Vlad.

"I know a way we can find out." Said Bae, "I think I read something in one of my books."

"Go get it and meet us in the library." Said Vlad, "We'll get Chloe and Robin."

**The Library**

Bae sat with Vlad and Robin on a sofa and opened,  _ "A Pocket Guide to Vampire Lore". _ Her mother had been more than happy to send her any and all her books pertaining to vampires, most of which went to Ingrid.

"I just had a thought." Said Robin looking between Chloe and Ingrid, "If we can't stop this marriage, you two will be step-sisters."

Ingrid's face twisted into a look of disgust,"Ugh. I'd rather be undead." Said Chloe, earning a glare from Ingrid.

"According to this, to marry your mum the Count needs to get her to drink some of his blood." Read Bae.

Vlad read the rest, "And if she does, she'll become his hopeless slave. Never to leave his side."

"Well that's alright. Mum's not likely to drink his blood anytime soon." Said Chloe.

Ingrid rolled her eyes, "And you don't think my dad would have thought of that? He's got something up his sleeve."

Bae nodded, "Ingrid's right. If the Count wants something he'll do whatever he can to get it. By hook or by crook."

Chloe's eyes widened when they landed on the doorway to the library, "Mum?"

They all turned to see Mrs. Branaugh dressed up in a gown, "What do you think? I got these out of an old trunk Magda left behind." She spun to show off the garment, "Mr. Count has invited me for Transylvanian cocktails in his study."

"See." Said Ingrid, for once not happy that she was proven right.

"You can't go." Said Chloe.

"Why ever not?" Chloe looked at her friends and Robin before sighing, "Because he's a vampire." They held their breath watching the woman for her reaction.

Mrs. Branaugh laughed, "Ha, ha, ha. Honestly, you kids and your imaginations, I blame those computer games." She walked out shaking her head.

"Stupid woman." Hissed Ingrid.

Chloe glared at her, "Don't call my mum stupid."

"Ladies." Admonished Vlad to stop an argument.

"So what do you suggest we do now?" Asked Robin.

Vlad smiled, "Don't worry. Leave it to me, I've got a plan." He said confidently, but none of them believed him. He got up and left them, biting his lip Robin followed after him.

Bae sighed and closed the book, "As much as I respect Vlad--"

"Whatever he's got planned isn't going to work." Finished Ingrid, groaning she stood up, "And as usual it's up to Ingrid to save the day." Flipping her hair she walked out with a purpose, leaving Bae and Chloe in the library.

"She may be evil, but you've got to admire her confidence." Mused Bae with a smile.

"Do you really think Vlad's plan won't work?" Asked Chloe.

"It's better to hope for the best, and plan for the worst." She shook her head in exasperation, "Just imagine how your dad's going to feel when he gets back and finds his wife married to the Count."

Chloe's eyes widened in realization, "Dad!" She exclaimed startling Bae, "That's it! Bae you're a genius." Chloe got up and kissed Bae's cheek.

"Um, what?" Asked Bae, confused 

"I'm going to call my dad and tell him something's wrong and that he needs to come back immediately." 

Bae frowned, "The Count will drain him dry you know."

"Only if he succeeds in marrying my mum." Chloe jumped up and ran out to get on the phone.

"Does everyone in my life have to be so dramatic?" Bae bemoaned.

**That night**

Bae chose to stay out of the drama that was unfolding for the rest of the day and get some sleep. With Ingrid, Vlad, Robin and Chloe trying to stop the Count one of them was bound to succeed. 

She was awoken by Vlad jumping onto the bed in excitement, " _ Vești bune! (Good news!)"  _ He shouted.

Bae groaned and pulled her pillow over her face, " _ Somnoros _ . ( _ Sleepy.)" _ She moaned.

But Vlad kept talking, " _ Branaugh a plecat acasă! Ingrid a folosit gandacii pe care Renfield a prins-o pentru a o speria pe doamna Branaugh înainte să poată bea sângele tatălui meu _ . ( _ The Branaugh's have gone home! Ingrid used the cockroaches Renfield caught to scare Mrs. Branaugh before she could drink my dad's blood.)" _ He explained.

" _ Grozav.(Great.) _ " She mumbled, " _ Acum pleacă, ca să pot dormi.(Now go away so I can sleep.)" _

" _ Oh, haide, nu vrei să știi cea mai bună parte? (Oh, come on don't you want to know the best part?)" _ He grabbed her pillow and smiled at her disheveled hair and scowl.

" _ Dacă vă întreb, îmi dați perna înapoi și mă lăsați să mă culc?(If I ask will you give me my pillow back and let me go back to sleep?) _ " Vlad nodded and she sighed, " _ Care este partea cea mai bună?(What's the best part?)" _

" _ Renfield a luat vina, așa că eu și Ingrid am scăpat de Scott liber.(Renfield took the blame, so Ingrid and I got off scott free.)" _ He smirked.

" _ Impresionant. Acum dă-mi perna înapoi. (Impressive. Now give me my pillow back.)" _ Ordered Bae and rolling his eyes Vlad relinquished her pillow and she laid back down. He hopped off the bed and went to leave.

" _ Noapte bună Bae.(Good night Bae.)" _ He said.

" _ Noaptea Vlad.(Night Vlad.) _ " She called back, groggily. Laughing Vlad pulled her door shut.

**End of Chapter 4**

  
  



	5. "Blood Sport"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Let me start by saying that I own absolutely nothing. I also apologize if I get any of the Romanian wrong, I am using Google Translate.
> 
> Previously: Bae attended her first day of school, Robin's powers were awakened and he begun his studies with Mr. Eldritch.

**“Blood Sport”**

“Aaaahhh!” shouted Vlad as he tackled Zoltan in the Great Hall, and Bae sat on the steps of the throne reading a rugby rule book. “Sorry.” Vlad apologized to his hellhound, “Great tackle though, wasn’t it?”

“Actually that was a foul.” said Bae, “You tackled him around the neck.”

“Oh.” Vlad frowned, “I’ll never make the rugby team.”

“I’m surprised your father’s allowing you to take part.” said Zoltan.

Vlad scoffed, “Pssh. Hello. Favorite child, son and heir.”

“You haven’t asked him yet have you?” asked Bae with a knowing look.

“I’m waiting for the right moment.” said Vlad nervously.

The Count slammed open the door, "This probably isn't it." Murmured Zoltan.

"I thought a mob of peasants was trying to break into the castle." Said the Count with a frown, "What's with all the noise?"

"Master Vladimir wants to play a game with the breathers." Explained Zoltan.

"Oh." Said the Count intrigued, "Like, uh, see who can get the most screaming villagers on a spike, kind of game?"

"No, dad. It's called Rugby." Said Vlad.

Bae held the rule book out and the Count took it to read, "' _ The Rugby players huddle together, toss the ball around and pay each other on the back for being good sports.' _ " He shut the book with a look of disgust, "Good sports? I didn't impale half of Wallachia, so that you could be a good sport."

"But all the other boys play rugby." Vlad whined, "Oh, please let me try out for the team."

"No." Said the Count firmly, "You musn't play with your food." He chuckled, "It'll spoil your appetite."

"Please dad?" The Count shook his head, "Please please please please please please please please." Vlad begged.

"No, Vladimir. You're not playing this breather game and that's final." 

Turning around the Count walked out. Seeing the look on her friends face Bae sighed, "You're not going to stop begging are you?"

"Nope." Jumping up Vlad ran after his father.

Bae shook her head and placed Zoltan back on his wheels, "Thank you Lady Baelfire."

"No problem."

**Branaugh House - Same time**

Robin was having a similar debacle with his own parents. He was wearing a Rugby kit, complete with cleats, and his cape, standing atop a picnic table in his backyard. "No, no, no, no, no." He chanted, his cape firmly wrapped around him.

"It's no good." Said Chloe, "Does he look like a rugby player to you?" She was addressing her parents who were inspecting Robin.

"Thanks Chloe. I think." Said Robin.

"You know, If you took off that cloak… Got a bit of sun on his face… He might look quite normal." Mused Mr. Branaugh to his wife.

Robin scowled, "Uh, hello? I'm right here dad."

"Oh, I'm sorry, love. But it's only because we care about you." Said Mrs. Branaugh.

"And yet you want me to get my teeth knocked out?" He asked sarcastically.

"Come on Robin…" Mr. Branaugh tossed his son the rugby ball, "You'll learn to love it. You're a Branaugh after all."

"Read my lips, N-O way." Said Robin.

"This isn't up for discussion. You're playing Rugby and that's final." Said Mrs. Branaugh.

"But what about my job, helping Mr. Eldritch?" Asked Robin, "I go round to work everyday after school. He's an old man, he needs my help restocking shelves, moving boxes and cleaning up. I can't just ignore my responsibilities just to play Rugby."

Mrs. Branaugh frowned, "He does have a point Graham."

"Son. Normally I would be very proud of you taking your responsibilities so seriously." Mr. Branaugh started, "But when it comes to Rugby sacrifices must be made." Seeing his wife's disapproving look he added, "Although, we can compromise this time."

Mrs. Branaugh smiled, "All you have to do is try out. If you don't get on the team then we will leave it alone, but if you do then we'll work out a new schedule with Mr. Eldritch."

Robin frowned, there was no way he was going to cut back on his lessons with Mr. Eldritch just to play a stupid sport. "I'm going up to the castle." He jumped down from the table and stomped off, though his mother confiscated his cloak.

**Quick Squick!**

When Renfield opened the door to the castle to admit Robin his eyes widened at his getup as he stomped past. Celeste hissed at the servant from her place around his shoulders as they passed him making Renfield flinch back. 

The Dracula's and Bae were in the 'living room', Vlad had been trying to convince his father to let him play, but the Count wasn't budging. Much to Ingrid's amusement.

Seeing how his friend was dressed Vlad smiled, "Hey, cool Rugby top."

"No it's not cool." Said Robin, his hand idly petting Celeste's scales.

Bae grimaced, "Agreed. Bright colors just don't suit you." With a wave of her hand, he was enveloped in lilac smoke and the colors of the top became black and red, to match his shorts and socks.

He smiled at her, "Thanks." She inclined her head, "My parents made me wear it. They said I have to try out for the Rugby team, they want me to join in and look normal."

The Count shook his head, "Those barbarians. Forcing their beloved child to turn against his own nature." He sat up from his reclined position, "A boy should be free to follow the desires pulsing through his heart." He laid back down.

Vlad smiled, "Exactly. So can I play Rugby, dad, please?"

"Absolutely not." Said the Count.

Seeing how sad Vlad looked Robin got an idea, "Are you mad? Rugby's a horrible brutal sport."

The Count perked up, "It is?"

"The teachers actually encourage players to push each other into the mud." Explained Robin, "And then they huddle up close, before they push the other team and stamp on their heads."

"And my Vladimir wants to partake?" Mumbled the Count, his lips becoming a smile, he sat up to face Vlad who was standing behind his couch, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I did--" Vlad stopped and realized what his father was saying, "Wait. I can play?"

"Of course you can." Said the Count, "I'm proud of you boy. At last you're showing an interest in violence and cruelty."

"I'm violent and cruel dad, look." Ingrid kicked Robin's shin hard making him wince in pain and clutch at his leg. Celeste hissed and bared her fangs at the girl.

The Count gave his daughter a pitying look, "Oh, Ingrid… of course you are. But there's something very important that you've overlooked."

"What?" Asked Ingrid.

"It's Vlad that I'm interested in." Ingrid glared at her father as he got up to circle the cound to stand next to Vlad and drape an arm across his shoulders. "Finally, you're going to bring glory to the family name."

"Whoa, dad. Slow down. I may not get picked." Said Vlad.

"You shall triumph." Declared the Count, "With my help of course. I will teach you a few vampire tricks that never fail."

Ingrid smiled, "Oh, yes. I can't wait."

The Count gave his daughter a scowl, "Oh, Ingrid, Ingrid, Ingrid. When are you going to accept that you're a girl. You don't need to learn any tricks. Now go bother yourself with, uh… I don't know. Dusting, polishing skulls, whatever."

"You can't keep ignoring me for the rest of my life." Said Ingrid.

"Uh, yes I can. And I will." Countered the Count, "And then one day your husband will ignore you instead."

Ingrid scoffed, "We've been over this, I don't need a husband."

"Of course you do. Someone has to tell you what to do." 

"Wait a minute." Said Ingrid realizing something, "Are you saying that once I'm married you won't tell me what to do?"

The Count smirked and removed his arm from Vlad to sit back down on the couch, "I won't even have to speak to you."

"Fine." Ingrid got out of her chair, "I'll go and find myself a husband then." Robin sat down in the empty seat and Ingrid kicked over a table before walking out.

"And you're getting that fixed Young Lady." Called the Count. "And with no magical assistance from you Baelfire."

"Yes, sir." Said Bae. Worried about Ingrid she went after her, leaving the 'men' alone.

Ingrid had adjourned to her room, and instead of knocking Bae just walked right in and closed the door behind her. "What do you want? I'm busy." Said Ingrid, she was seated at her vanity and brushing her hair.

"Are you seriously going to try and find a husband?" Asked Bae, moving to sit on Ingrid's bed. She had helped decorate the room in dark colored fabrics, and even used her magic to change some of the furniture.

Ingrid shrugged, "Why not? There are plenty of pathetic breather boys at school who follow me around like stupid puppies. I'll just marry one of them."

"You? Marry a Breather?" Asked Bae in shock.

"I'll admit it's not ideal." Said Ingrid shivering in disgust, "But if it will get my dad out of my life, then so be it. Besides, I'll just keep him around until I find a proper vampire to marry. Then he can be used for the wedding feast." She said with a vicious smile.

Bae shook her head, "That seems like a lot of work just to get out from under your dad's thumb."

Ingrid scoffed, "And I suppose you think that someone should only marry out of love?"

Bae shrugged, "My father did. And if the Dark One can, why can't an evil vampire?"

"I'm a vampire, and vampires don't love anything."

Bae gave her friend a sad look, vampire society was cruel and brutal. To survive you had to be cold, heartless, and willing to crush your friend, if you had any, to get ahead. And it was even worse if you had the bad luck of being born a girl. She sighed, "All right. So how are we doing this?"

Ingrid put her brush down and turned to face the witch with a confused look, "You're going to help me?" Bae nodded, "What about Vlad and Robin?"

Bae shrugged, "I've never been one for sports."

Ingrid nodded, "Okay… we'll have a selection process at school. They can audition for me and then I can narrow them down from there." 

**Next Day**

Bae sat next to Ingrid as a boy, with the number 28 displayed on his chest, played the violin in the courtyard of Stokely Grammar. They were seated at a picnic table underneath a banner that read  _ Ingrid My Idol _ . Several boys were lined up to audition for Ingrid, though Bae knew they didn't know what they were competing for. Only that it involved Ingrid and only boys were allowed to enter.

A few of the younger boys wondered if there would be a competition for Bae as well. Those boys found themselves in the nurse's office, suffering from food poisoning, and spider bites. She smiled down at a spider that was making a web through her fingers and across her palm.

When number 28 finished a few people clapped, Ingrid wasn't one of them, "What delusion of grandeur made you think I would pick you? You're pathetic talentless and your blood type doesn't go with anything." Sneered Ingrid.

"Next!" Called out Bae scratching the boy's name off the list with her free hand.

He walked away with a defeated frown and the next boy stepped up. Ingrid scoffed in disgust, "Ugh, his hairline is all wrong."

"Next!" Called Bae.

"Branaugh. Ian Branaugh. License to Thrill." Said Ian confidently as he stepped up for his turn. "I've entitled this poem,  _ An Ode to Ingrid.  _

_ I wandered lonely, as a dog, _

_ That hasn't found his owner yet, _

_ When all at once I saw Ingrid, _

_ And knew she'd want a pet." _

"Groveling… pathetic… I kind of like that." Said Ingrid, making Ian smile, "Right his name down." Bae was quick to do so.

"Move on loser." Said Paul, shoving his brother aside. "It's time for rock.

_ It's all about Ingrid! _

_ It's all about Ingrid, Baby! _

("Great. More wailing."mumbled Ingrid.)

_ It's all about Ingrid! _

_ It's all about Ingrid! Yeah!"  _ He finished his air guitar on bended knee.

"So when's the good bit?" Asked Ingrid, "Ugh, write his name down. He's as ugly as the other one."

"Next!" Called out Bae.

"Wait." Said Ingrid, getting the twins to stop and approach them, "I don't suppose either of you is any good at Carpentry?"

"Why?" Asked Paul.

"I broke a table at the castle and someone needs to fix it." She explained.

"Oh. I'm Ace at Woodwork." Said Ian, earning a disbelieving look from Paul, "Well quite talented." He tried again, "Average-ish… Okay I'm pants."

"Next!" Shouted Ingrid in annoyance.

Jono suddenly approached them, "Hi, Ingrid… Baelfire. I know somebody who can--"

"I've told you a million times Jonathan, we are never, ever going to go out with you." Said Ingrid firmly.

Several students laughed at Jono and he walked away dejected at their rejection. "Thanks, Ingrid."

Even after her first day of school Jono would still try and talk to her, but only when she wasn't around Vlad, Robin or Chloe. So Bae had taken to staying with at least one of them during school,  _ Stupid Glamour! _

A glamour is an aura that when looked upon by a human, or even another supernatural being depending on the strength, causes them to become bewitched. Vampires, for example, emit a glamour, to draw in their victims. 

Ingrid chose to revel in the attention, but it only served to unsettle Bae. She received stares back home but that was due to who her father was, so she could ignore it. Here, though, the stares held infatuation, not fear, and the boys could be very bold. She controlled herself, only casting harmless spells; rashes, spider bites, food poisoning, as well as bumps and bruises for the more bold.

Vlad had been upset at first once he realized that it was Bae sending boys to the nurse, but once she explained her reasons he let her be. Though she could spot a small smile on his face whenever he heard that a boy was suddenly sent to the nurse's office for some random affliction.

_ Speaking of…  _ "Rugby tryouts are tomorrow. Are you going to go watch Vlad with me, Robin and Chloe?"

Ingrid smirked, "There is no way I'm going to miss the opportunity to watch my pathetic baby brother get the stuffing knocked out of him."

_ Of course. _ Thought Bae with a roll of her eyes.

**Jump!**

"Remember the pride of our house is your pride… our glory is your glory." Bae leaned against the castle wall and watched the Count give Vlad a pep talk before they left for school. "The family reputation rests on your shoulders… now, have you got your orange for half time?"

"Yes, dad." Said Vlad.

The Count nodded, "Renfield… attire my son and heir for battle." When the servant didn't move the Count sighed in annoyance and pointed to the duffle bag, "Give him his kit. The kit."

Vlad smiled at the new bag that was handed to him, "A new kit, thanks dad."

"Now go and she'd the blood of our enemies." Bae pushed off the wall and began to walk with Vlad.

"Good luck, young Master." Said Zoltan.

"Thanks, Zoltan."

"Make me proud son, and whatever you do, don't forget to cheat." Called out the Count.

Bae gave Vlad a questioning look as they walked to the Branaugh's, "He wants you to cheat?"

He sighed, "Yeah, but I'm not going to. I want to earn my spot on the team."

"Are you sure? Cause I could--"

"No." He said firmly, cutting her off. "I don't want you to use your magic to help me."

She frowned, "Why not? I just want to help."

He sighed, "I know, but I want to do this on my own."

"If you're sure…"

Seeing how worried she was he threw and arm around her shoulders, "I mean it, Bae. No helping me during try outs."

"But--"

"Look, let's make a deal." He felt her stiffen under his arm and they came to a stop. "If you don't use your magic to help me during the rugby tryouts, then I'll do your homework for a week."

Bae snorted, "Not with your grades you won't."

"Okay then what do you want?"

She hummed in thought, "If I don't use magic to help you get on the rugby team, then you will help me gather ingredients for some spell work." She held out a hand to shake, "Deal?"

He smiled and shook her hand, "Deal." They started walking again, "So how's the search for Ingrid's husband going?"

Bae rolled her eyes, "As well as you'd expect. Almost every boy in school lined up to audition for her." She grit her teeth, "Some of the boys in our year asked if they could audition for me too."

"That would explain the influx of spider bites yesterday."

"That was in self defense." She defend, "They kept pushing after I said no, so they got what was coming to them." She scowled.

He nodded, "Fair enough." It irritated him, the way the male populous acted around his sister and friend. Thankfully, Robin was no longer affected by their glamours, not since his awakening. Though he still had a crush on Ingrid.

His own glamour wasn't as strong as theirs, as is typical of male vampires, but it still affected the people around him. It's why his teachers, apart from Van Helsing, liked him, and why, even though he was considered a loser no one bullied him. Slayers had a natural resistance to glamours, but they can still be affected if it's strong enough or if their will is weak enough, like Johnathan.

"So did she choose her finalists?' he joked.

She sighed, "She's just going to end up pitting Ian and Paul against each other, since there are no other boys at school that have caught her interest. And even then it's only because they basically act like her pet's." She shook her head, "Don't worry. She won't be marrying anybody yet."

"Thought so." He said, "Once they find out that she wants to marry they'll back off for a little bit, anyway. So there's no harm done."

She snorted, "She made a few boys cry without even saying a word, I wouldn't call that harmless."

"Yeah, but she always does that." He said with a shrug. "I'd be worried if that didn't happen every day." That got Bae to laugh as they got to the Branaugh house.

**Later - At Stokely Grammar**

Bae was, yet again, sitting at a picnic table outside in the courtyard, this time going over Ingrid's list of suitors. "Ugh, no… no." Ingrid sighed and put down the list, "Which leaves…"

"Hey, have you decided yet?" Asked Paul as he and Ian approached them.

"I've narrowed it down to a short list of two, both complete idiots. Yes, you two." Said Ingrid.

"Excellent." Said Paul.

"But we can't both be your funk adelic muppet of love." Said Ian, earning disgusted looks from Ian, Ingrid and Bae. "Sorry."

"So who's it gonna be?" Asked Paul.

"I'll know once I've opened my presents from both of you." 

Ian and Paul looked confused, "Presents? What presents? We haven't got--"

"Them with us." Finished Paul.

"Well go and get them." Ordered Ingrid.

"You can give them to her after the Rugby tryouts." Said Bae standing to leave.

Ingrid smirked, "If you boys will excuse me, I'm about to go and watch my brother get trampled to smithereens." She stood up and glided away towards the field, Ian and Paul watched her go with love struck looks on their faces.

They joined Chloe and Robin who were already in the stands, and Bae eyed Robin's bandaged appearance. "Robin?" She asked slowly.

He turned to look at her with a smile, "Hey Bae, you're just in time. Tryouts are about to start."

"Are you injured?" She asked gently, as she and Ingrid sat behind him and Chloe.

He looked down at his bandages and smiled, "Yes, I'm in terrible agony." He winked at her, but it only made her worry more.

Seeing her distress Chloe spoke up, "He can't try out if he's injured." She stated simply.

"Oh, gotcha." Said Bae, she looked at the book Robin had on his lap. "Is that a medical textbook?"

He nodded, "Nurse Poppy gave it to me. She's gonna let me help out around the nurse's office and gave me this to study. I also figured I'd lend Vlad a hand and get some practice with some healings spells at the same time after tryouts."

Contrary to what his teachers and parents thought Robin wasn't a bad student. He was actually very smart, like his sister, just not as driven, when it came to normal school anyway. If something caught his interest, like Art, Chess and now Magic then he poured his heart into it. Nowadays if he wasn't goofing off with Vlad, he had his nose in a book with some paper handy to take notes.

_ "The humans will be great practice for Master Robin. _ " Remarked Celeste, she was wrapped around his unbandaged wrist and hiding in his coat sleeve.

Chloe frowned, "You know, you really shouldn't come out at school Celeste. Someone might see you."

"Don't worry Chloe. No one pays attention to us, so no one's going to see her." Said Robin.

"Except Van Helsing." Said Chloe. "What do you think he's gonna do if he sees her?"

"I'd be more worried about what Celeste will do to Van Helsing if he tries anything." Said Bae.

"All of you shut up. They're starting." Ordered Ingrid.

Bae watched the try outs with a permanent worried frown on her face. Vlad was not in good shape, everytime he was tackled she flinched. And she wasn't the only one, several students winced at the beating he took.

"Go Vlad! Go!" Shouted Chloe from the stands, she turned to glare at Robin who was reading instead of watching, "Robin. Give him a bit of support."

"Ooh, Rugby. How interesting." He monotoned. When Chloe shoved him he looked up from his book, "Go, Vlad." His face scrunched up when he saw his friend on the field, "Actually, mind out for the--"

"Ooohhh." Groaned the spectators.

"Hahaha." Laughed Ingrid.

Chloe caught a cleat and threw it back onto the field. "That had to hurt." Said Robin.

"Yeah, that's it! Catch it! Now run! Run!" Shouted Chloe.

"Comes on! Squish the pale little freak." Said Ingrid, Bae and Chloe glared at her, but Ingrid just rolled her eyes.

"That's it, dodge! Dodge left! No, left! Now swerve!" 

They all groaned when Vlad was tackled again, though Ingrid just laughed harder. But her smile turned into a scowl when Johnathan came to sit next to Bae.

"Johnathan. Buzz off." Ingrid grabbed the pink card he was holding, which depicted a red heart, and ripped it in half. Jonathan bent down and picked up the halves and left without a word.

"Come on, Vlad! Rip his legs off! You can-- Ahem!" He cut himself off with a cough when Chloe gave him a knowing look.

As time passed Robin migrated from his seat in the stands to the railing and was shouting at the players, or more specifically Vlad. "That's it, Vlad! Tackle him! Tackle him!Yeeesss! Oh, okay no! Well get up then! What's wrong with you? It's just a knee, you've got another one!" Chloe approached her brother and Robin looked confused by her look, "What?"

"Robin, I'm so proud of you. Who would have thought it, gloomy Robin is a real Branaugh after all."

When the coach blew his whistle signalling the end of tryouts everyone in the stands began to leave. Looking up from her magazine Ingrid asked, "Is he dead yet?"

Chloe turned around with a glare, "He's battered and bruised, but don't worry, he'll live." She answered.

"What a shame." Sneered Ingrid. Bae stood up intending to go down to the field, as soon as the coach was finished announcing who was going to be on the team she was going to whisk Vlad away for healing. 

When Johnathan approached her with flowers she was not in a good mood. "Ahem." He said.

Looking at him she spotted the flowers. "Aw, you shouldn't have." She took them and proceeded to rip them up, "No really, you shouldn't have." She tossed them on the ground, picked up her bag and marched off.

Ingrid laughed at Johnathan's crestfallen look, she stood up and collected her things as well. "Right. Off to find me a husband." She hummed the bridal March as she left.

Seeing how upset Bae was when she joined them at the railing Chloe frowned, "Are you okay, Bae?"

"I just watched my best friend get used as a tackle dummy." 

Chloe winced, "Fair enough. Let's go and see if he made the team." She and Robin grabbed their bags and the three made their way to the field to listen to the team roster.

"Wilkins, good work in the strum. You'll be the number eight." The players congratulated Wilkins. "Johnson as usual, you're on the left flank. And for showing bravery, determination and a willingness to tackle anyone, the fly half will be… Vladimir Count." 

"Oh, yes!" Cheered Vlad, he was congratulated by his new teammates before going over to his friends who wore proud smiles. They each gave him a hug, even though he was covered in mud.

"Well done, Vlad." Chloe cheered.

"Thanks. I'm on the team, Robin." He boasted with a smile.

"Oh, I'm so jealous." Said Robin in a monotone.

"Lastly, in a very special position on the team, in recognition of his unflagging support, despite his tremendous and crippling injuries, Robin Branaugh."

Bae covered her mouth to hide her laughter as the team clapped for Robin, who scowled when he was handed the mascot costume. "Well… you're parents will be happy… hahaha… you're on the Rugby team." 

**Later**

The Count popped a confetti popper as a record played, in celebration of his sons victory. "And here's to the glorious triumph of my son and heir, Vladimir Dracula." He raised his chalice, Bae did the same and Zoltan howled.

Vlad smiled, "Thanks dad. Thanks Bae. Thanks Zoltan."

"My noble son has bloodied his sword, and by deceit and cunning, has triumphed--"

Ingrid stomped in and kicked the record playing stopping the music. "Except he didn't use deceit."

"Ingrid." Hissed Vlad.

"Or break a single rule."

"Ingrid!"

"Or cheat." She smirked when the Count dropped down onto Renfield, who was on his hands and knees to be his seat, and put down his chalice.

"Vladimir… is this true?"

Vlad but his lip, "Yeah, but I got on the team--"

"What! You've dragged the name of or family through the mud and then poked it with sticks. Go to your room." He ordered.

"But--"

The Count slammed a hand down on the table, making the various candles go out, "Go to your room now!" Vlad and Bae ran from the room.

**Quick Squick**

"You must stay up here until you start behaving like an evil vampire." Declared the Count.

"But I got picked for the team." Defended Vlad.

"That's not the point Vlad." Said the Count as he examined his upside down son, "Do you think those breathers will play fair once they discover what you are? Hmm? Do you think they won't cringe in horror with their flat teeth and their, ugh, blue canvas trousers. It'll be stake and garlic before you can say hemoglobin."

"But--"

"Accept what you are Vladimir. A vampire. Now, I think I'll go and kick Renfield very hard on the bottom." He smiled as he left his son suspended in the air by his ankles.

"Bae. Zoltan."

"Yes, young master?" Questioned Zoltan.

"I'm on the Rugby team." Boasted Vlad with a smile, making Bae laugh.

She approached Vlad, "Let me take a look at those bruises." She said gently. Robin had done a good job healing Vlad with Celeste's guidance, but he missed a few bruises.

Vlad blushed when she cupped his face in both hands and used her magic to heal the dark colorations on his face.  _ Guess there's another bonus of being on the Rugby team. _ He thought happily.

**End of Chapter 5**

  
  
  



	6. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Halloween**

Vlad and Robin walked out of school together, “I’m telling you Vlad. Tonight will go down in history as the greatest Halloween ever.”

“Yeah, about that--”

“A spooky old castle. A family of real vampires and a witch. I mean, what more could we ask for? I bet you’ve got some really stuff planned for tonight, right?”

“Well, actually--”

“I’ll admit, I’ve pulled some legendary Halloween stunts before, but me and you together, think of the mayhem we could cause.”

“I’m sorry Robin. I’m going to the school party.” said Vlad.

They stopped walking, “What?!”

“Everyone else is going.”

“We’re not everyone else Vlad. We’re different. People may think we’re freaks, but tonight we’re not. At Halloween we rule!”

“But I don’t want to rule! I want to fit in!”

Just then Bae joined them, she skipped over to them with a large smile on her face, “I am so excited for the party tonight.” 

Vlad smiled, but Robin frowned, “Not you too. Come on, I would have expected you to be on my side. Tonight is a night for mischief and mayhem.”

“Exactly!” She said confusing both boys, “What better place to find victims for our pranks than a school dance. I even have a functional prop for your costume.”

“Prop?” asked Robin.

“Yep, I made costumes for all of us! You guys are gonna love them!” she said excitedly.

Robin eyed his friend as they began their walk to the castle, “So why are you so excited for the party?”

“It’s not just the party. It’s Halloween.” she corrected, “Like you said tonight is a time for mischief and mayhem. There’s a reason my father is called an imp and I intend to do him proud tonight.” 

“Wicked!” exclaimed Robin.

“Yep! I want to make sure I get a picture of all of us in our costumes to show him and my father.”

“So what am I going as?” asked Robin.

“You’ll have to wait and see.” she sing-songed with a giggle.

“So are you still upset about going to the party?” asked Vlad.

“I reserve judgment until I see my costume.” said Robin.

**Jump!**

Chloe had caught up to the three and Robin told her about Bae’s costumes and their plans to go to the party. Chloe was surprised by Robin’s excitement for the party, he usually spent his Halloween pulling pranks, and always avoided the school’s Halloween dance, though once he explained that he and Bae would be pulling pranks at the party it made more sense.

When they approached the front door of the castle they could hear muffled music inside, “What the…?” Entering the castle the music became clearer.

_ “... He did the mash, _

_ He did the Monster Mash, _

_ The Monster Mash,  _

_ It was a Graveyard Smash…” _

“Oh, no.” said Vlad.

“Wicked.” exclaimed Robin when he saw all the halloween decorations.

“Ah, Vlad there you are.” said the Count, “Renfield take a break.”

“Oh, thank you, Master.” He began to step down from the ladder.

“Hmm, that’s long enough. Back to work.” The servant groaned and did as he was told.

“What’s going on?” asked Vlad.

“It’s Christmas.” said the Count holding up a fake spider, “What does it look like?” He wrapped an arm around Vlad’s shoulders, “Can’t you feel the pride stirring in your chest? Tonight we celebrate our vampire heritage. Hundreds of years of history and culture!”

Robin touched a skeleton display that began to dance and sing,  _ “Ahahaha! Dem bones, Dem bones. Dem dry bone. Dem bones, Dem bones, Dem dry bones…” _

“I never knew you breathers could be so… tasteful.” said the Count.

“Good. You have fun tonight. Unfortunately, we have other plans.” said Vlad, but he didn’t sound too sorry about it.

“We’re going to the school’s Halloween dance.” said Bae.

“We’re going to prank the party guests.” said Robin, rubbing his hands together in excitement.

The Count smiled, “Splendid! Oh my boy, I’m so proud of you. I can’t wait to hear all about it tomorrow.” Vlad smiled at his dad.

“Come on, let’s go try on our costumes.” said Chloe, she really wanted to see what Bae had made her.

**Quick Squick**

“Why do we have to close our eyes?” asked Chloe, they were all situated in Bae’s room to receive their costumes.

“Because I want it to be a surprise.” said Bae, “Now who wants to go first?”

Robin raised his hand in excitement, “Oh, oh. Me!”

Bae smiled, “Alright, close your eyes Robin.” When he did she got to work, weaving her magic through his clothes, his own jumped out in curiosity, but didn't hamper her work. First she gave him the dark red tunic shirt, black leather breeches and leather boots, then she gave him a black leather Medieval Renaissance coat complete with attached vest, adding a hood for further effect. She added silver detailing to the lapels and cuffs. Vlad and Chloe smiled at the outfit, and Bae moved him to stand in front of her full length mirror, "Okay, open your eyes and take a look Robin."

Opening his eyes Robin was in awe of his costume, "Wicked." He said, turning this away and that to get a good look, even putting his hood up and down to see what it would look like. "Please, tell me I get to keep this?"

"Definitely."

"So what is he supposed to be?" Asked Vlad.

"A properly dressed Warlock." explained Bae.

Celeste transformed on his wrist and slithered up through his sleeve to perch on his shoulders and examine him in the mirror,  _ “A proper Warlock indeed. You look most handsome, Master Robin.” _

Robin beamed, “Thank you Celeste. So what's my prop?" He asked.

Bae smiled and picked up a small journal looking book, with worn black leather and yellowed pages, "A book filled with a few small harmless prank spells for tonight." Robin eagerly grabbed the book and began flipping through the pages.

"My turn." Said Vlad, he got off her bed, Robin taking his seat, and closed his eyes. Bae did what she did for Robin, but his costume was drastically different. A tattered and worn red shirt with long billowing sleeves covered his torso, his trousers looked like a rough burlap that was bound in three places and the space between them looked like they were filled with something. His face began to take an orange appearance, black stripes and black triangles covered his eyes, his nose and his mouth looked like the jagged smile of a Jack-O-Lantern. He had black shoes on his feet and a large black, tattered and drooping pointed hat on his head completed the outfit.

She moved him to stand in front of the mirror, "Open up."

Vlad laughed at the image he made, "I'm a Jack-O-Lantern." He said with a smile, admiring the makeup on his face.

"Guess that means I'm next." Said Chloe, taking Vlad's place in front of the mirror and closing her eyes. Bae weaved her magic once again.

Chloe's skin became as white as a sheet and her hair became a whitish grey that matched the tattered and whisky dress that began to form around her. The skirt of the dress ended at her knees, up strips of sheer fabric fell from her waist to hit the floor. The same sheer fabric wrapped around her arms, causing strips to dangle down from her arms. The final touches were a chain that appeared around her torso and across her shoulder, and black makeup around her eyes.

"Okay." Said Bae.

Chloe gasped when she caught sight of herself. "This is fantastic." She cheered and turned to her brother, "I'm a ghost!" Noticing the fabric dangling from her arms she twirled and giggled at the way they flowed around.

"Your turn Bae. Show us what you got." Said Robin.

Bae closed her eyes and concentrated. Like Chloe her skin became bone white, her hair turned black and styled itself into high, curly pigtails that barely reached her chin. A short dress with quarter sleeves, a round lace collar, a sash and a petticoat. The dress was a black and purple checkered pattern, except for a patch of purple on her chest, the black lace of her collar matched the lace of her quarter sleeves. Her black sash was tied like a bow, her petticoat was purple, her lace fingerless half gloves were purple, and she wore black and purple striped tights. Black doll shoes adorned her feet, black cracks appeared across her face, she had black lipstick and black makeup around her eyes.

"A porcelain doll." Said Chloe.

"A wind-up porcelain doll." Corrected Bae, turning to show them her wind up key. "Who wants to give it a turn?"

Vlad stepped up and turned the key, the distinctive ticking of a mechanism began along side a classical tune. Bae moved like a wind-up doll making Chloe and Robin clap. She snapped her fingers to make it stop and gave them a curtsy.

"So do you guys like your costumes?"

"They're amazing, Bae. Thanks." Said Vlad hugging her.

"One of us is definitely going to win the costume contest." Said Chloe.

"What do we get if we win?" Asked Robin.

"A trophy and a small cash prize." She answered.

"Well, there's no way one of us won't be winning." Said Vlad confidently, "No one beats Bae's magic." Bae blushed at the praise and the arm Vlad draped around her shoulders.

Suddenly a ringing noise filled the room. Vlad, Chloe and Robin searched for the noise, but Bae turned to her mirror and tapped on it. Her image rippled away to reveal the smiling face of her father.

"Father!" She exclaimed making the impish smile on the mans face grow wider, "I thought you would be too busy to call."

"I am never too busy for my daughter!" He declared. "And I am glad I called, you look wonderful. Bell!" He shouted off to the side, "Come and see Bae’s costume." He turned back to the mirror and he spotted Vlad, "Well, well, well. A scarecrow come to life!"

Vlad stepped up to her side with a smile, "It's nice to see you, Mr. Gold."

"A pleasure as always Vladimir.”

Just then a beautiful woman with brownish red hair appeared next to him, "Oh, my. Bae that is a beautiful dress."

Bae blushed, "Thank you, mother. I was going to be a rag doll, but decided to add my own flare to it."

"Well you look wonderful. A perfect doll for any little girl." Vlad nudged her side when her blush deepened.

"She made all four costumes herself." Vlad said proudly.

"Four?" Asked Rumplestiltskin.

Robin popped up next to his friends, "Hello!" He greeted, "I'm Vlad's best friend, Robin Branaugh. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Rumple laughed at the boys enthusiasm, "And a pleasure to meet you too, Robin. You make an excellent Warlock." Robin turned to his sister and waved her over, "Come on, Chloe don't be rude." She shuffled over and Robin moved her to stand in front of him with his hands on her shoulders, "And this is my little sister Chloe."

"A darling little spirit if I ever did see one." Said Bell, "Are you going trick or treating?"

"No, ma’am." Said Chloe, "We're going to our schools dance."

"Bae and I are going to play pranks on the guests and there's a costume contest." Explained Robin with a bounce.

"Wonderful!" Exclaimed Rumple, "Pranks are the best part of the holiday. There's nothing more exhilarating than the sounds of screams."

"Good luck with the contest, all of you. If none of you win, be sure to play a good trick on the winner."

“Oh, Rumple.” admonished Bell slapping her husband’s arm playfully.

"Definitely." Said Robin.

"It was nice to see you both. Happy Halloween!" Said Bae, knowing that the two were busy.

"Happy Halloween!" Returned her parents before the call ended.

"Your dad is awesome." Said Robin.

"You better believe it." Said Bae, "Now the question is are we going to do some trick or treating on the way to the party?"

Chloe smiled, "Yes!" She turned to Robin, "Come on, Robin! The school candy is always bad."

"That's because they always use the candy left over from the year before." Said Robin.

Vlad shrugged, "I'm up for trick or treating."

"Then it's settled." Said Bae. She created sacks for each of them, "Let's go get some candy!"

**Jump!**

Bae and Robin skulked around the gym, giggling at the small tricks they pulled. Robin was soaking up Bae and Celeste’s instructions on the spells in the small journal. The four had arrived by the time the party was in full swing, having taken longer than anticipated to gather candy. Vlad and Chloe split away, Chloe to talk to her friends and Vlad to mingle with the other kids, which left Robin and Bae on their own.

They pulled tricks on everyone, no teacher or student was spared, and each trick bringing screams and laughter. "Ah, my father would be proud." Sighed Bae.

"This has been awesome!" Exclaimed Robin, "Definitely the best Halloween so far."

The music of the party was interrupted by the Headmistress tapping on the stage microphone, "Hello students. I know you're all having fun, but I want to remind you that your chance to sign up for the costume competition will be closing in five minutes. After that we'll begin." The music started up again and the Headmistress left the stage.

"So, who do you think will win?" Asked Robin.

"Depends on who's judging." Said Bae, she, Robin, Vlad and Chloe had all signed up as soon as they could. "If Van Helsing is one of them then Vlad won't win."

Robin frowned, "Come to think of it, I haven't seen him all night."

"Guess he's out hunting vampires." She said dismissively.

"You're not worried he'll go after the Count?"

"Nah. Johnathan's not here either. Which means he's spending the night collaring his dad." She smirked, "It's a Slayer free night."

"Up for some punch?" He asked, Bae nodded and the two made their way to the punch bowl, "You know. I've been wondering why guys haven't been asking you to dance?" He figured they'd be swarming her.

"The benefit of my costume. With all this makeup they can't tell who I am." She said with a smile.

"There are a lot of good costumes here tonight." He said, taking a sip of his punch, and slipping some treats to Celeste who was up his sleeve.

Bae scoffed, "Store bought costumes. There is nothing wrong with that, but sometimes they just don't look the way they should. One of us will win."

"Which one do you think will win?"

"Chloe." She said.

"Why?"

"Nothing beats a classic, and there's nothing more classic than a Halloween ghost." She stated.

"You two have been busy." Said Vlad, joining them at the punch bowl and snack table. He had spotted the results of a few of their tricks and was happy that they had been keeping him out of it.

Both friends smiled widely at Vlad, “It’s been great! Robin is a very quick study.” Robin gave an elaborate bow that made Vlad and Bae giggle. “What about you? How are you enjoying your first Breather party?”

“It’s amazing! People keep asking me to dance and I’m actually feeling tired!” He said with a big smile on his face.

Robin chuckled, “You don’t sound tired. How much candy have you had?” Vlad pulled out his empty candy sack with a proud smile and then skipped off to the dance floor.

Bae sighed, “Well, he’s not going to sleep tonight.”

“Yeah, but it’ll make his dad happy so it’s a nice trade off.” said Robin.

“Good point.”

**Skip!**

Bae, Robin, Vlad and Chloe stood on the stage with the other contestants, waiting for the judges to announce the winner of the costume contest. Every contestant had to showcase their costume in a runway dance, the crowd of students hooted and hollered for each contestant which just raised the energy of the whole room. 

The Headmistress walked up to the microphone with a big smile, and the students clapped and cheered, “All right everyone, settle down. I must say we had a difficult time choosing a winner this year, but in the end there can be only one winner.The winner of this year’s Costume Contest is… Chloe Branaugh!”

Robin wrapped his arms around his little sister and the two jumped up and down in excitement, before pushing her towards the judges who walked onto the stage with a small trophy and an orange and black envelope. The other contestants congratulated her as she moved to accept her prizes and the head of the photography club took a picture of her accepting the trophy. With a little pleading Chloe convinced the student to take a picture of her with Vlad, Bae and Robin, each one smiling widely into the lens with their arms wrapped around each other. 

“Congratulations Chloe.” said Bae hugging her friend.

“It’s only thanks to you that I won, Bae.” said Chloe, “So here…” She held up the trophy for Bae, “You deserve this.”

“Chloe--”

“Nope! You either take it or I’ll have Robin sneak it into your room.” The four laughed at the firm declaration and Bae accepted the trophy.

“Thank you, Chloe.” That night, long after the party and when everyone in the castle was asleep, Bae placed the trophy on her vanity, along with the picture taken by the photography student, which sat proudly in a gold frame.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. "Countdown"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Let me start by saying that I own absolutely nothing. I also apologize if I get any of the Romanian wrong, I am using Google Translate.
> 
> Previously: Halloween was an absolute Scream!
> 
> Italics equals Romanian.

**“Countdown”**

Vlad eyed the shrieking blender as he and Bae came down to the dining room for breakfast.

"What would master like for breakfast? How does natural yogurt and shredded leech sound?" Asked Renfield.

"Disgusting." Said Vlad, "Have you got anything that doesn't contain blood?"

Ingrid scoffed from her seat at the head of the table, "You are so not going to make it as a vampire."

"You can just grab something at the Branaugh's." Said Bae. 

Just then the Count appeared with a big smile, "Well what a night I've had, stop what you're doing and prepare to be amazed." He moved his cape to reveal himself to be holding a live rabbit.

Confused Vlad asked, "Have you got a job as a magician?"

"Ooh. If you need an attractive assistant, I look absolutely stunning in sequins." Said Renfield with a big smile.

The Count frowned, "No, you idiots, I've been out hunting. It's time you got your fangs stuck in some proper grub."

"Dad, it's just a little baby rabbit." Said Vlad.

"Ah, you want something bigger, eh? Well tomorrow I shall bring you a goat." The Count placed the rabbit down on the table in front of Vlad.

He pointed at it and said, "I am not eating that. It's alive."

"Oh, don't worry Vlad. Everyone gets first bite nerves." Consoled the Count, "You just need some practice until you're old enough to start on peasants." He sped over to Vlad's other side to lean over him, "Now be a brave boy and bite the bunny."

"I'm not biting the bunny." Said Vlad firmly, "I'm not biting anyone."

Thunder clapped as the Count closed his eyes to hold back his anger. "You're a vampire. Start acting like one!" He shouted.

"You should kick him out dad. He's too soft." Said Ingrid.

"See Ingrid's vile, why can't you be like her?" Asked the Count, making his daughter smile at the accidental compliment.

"Because I like being me. I like being nice." Said Vlad and Bae gave him an encouraging smile from her seat across from him. She picked up the bunny and placed it in her lap to pet.

"You see this is what happens when you try to raise a child on your own. They turn out good." Said the Count.

"Would you like me to beat him Master?" Asked Renfield, brandishing a saucepan.

Bae glared at him, "Try it and I'll turn you into a flying monkey." Renfield gulped at the threat and put the pan down and Vlad gave her a grateful smile.

"What this boy needs is something much more painful. He needs a mother." Said the Count confusing everyone.

"But I've already got a mother." Said Vlad.

"Yes, well, I mean one that doesn't run away with a werewolf at the first sign of moonlight." He circled the table, "You need a step-mother. Preferably evil."

"And who exactly are you planning on marrying?" Asked Ingrid, they all gave the Count curious looks.

"I shall find a bride the traditional way. I shall through a hunt ball." He declared.

**Jump!**

"What's a Hunt Ball?" Asked Chloe. She, Bae, Vlad, and Robin we're eating outside in the school yard.

"A big fancy party with ballroom dancers, so Dad can walk around window shopping for a wife." Said Vlad with a frown.

"A vampire party. Cool." Said Robin.

"And at midnight instead of going home they start hunting peasants to feast on." Explained Vlad.

"Well after all that dancing they're bound to be peckish." Said Robin

Vlad frowned at his friend, "Robin, it's not funny. Dad's gonna blow our cover."

"Vlad you have to stop him."

Vlad rolled his eyes, "I am aware of that Chloe, but how?"

"Tell him about Van Helsing." Said Bae, "If he knows that there's a Slayer in Stokely he'd have to call it off."

"Or invite even more vampires and have a showdown." Countered Vlad, "Van Helsing is a rubbish Slayer. He'd be ripped limb from limb in an instant."

"You know if you had just bitten the bunny none of this would be happening." Said Bae.

Vlad groaned, "Don't remind me."

"What bunny?" Asked Chloe.

"Dad caught one and wanted me to use it for fang practice." Shaking his head he looked at Bae, "What did you do with it anyway?"

"I needed rabbit's feet for a luck potion I'm working on." She said with a shrug.

"Do you need the ears or teeth?" Asked Robin.

"They're all yours." Said Bae.

"Fantastic." He said.

"You killed it?" Asked Chloe.

"Yes." Said Bae, making Chloe look sad.

"Well if I had known you were just going to kill it I would have just bitten the stupid thing." Grumbled Vlad earning surprised looks. "What?" He asked.

"Are you serious?" Asked Robin.

Vlad shrugged, "Well, yeah. I'd rather just bite a stupid bunny than watch a blood bath and see my dad marry another vampire who won't love him." Vlad didn't care about the rabbit one way or the other, he'd just made it his goal for the next three years to do the opposite of what his instincts told him to do. If his instincts told him to kill breathers, he made friends with them. If they told him to stay inside, he went out to play and if they told him to suck the life out of something, he let it live. That's what his dad and sister didn't understand, Vlad had very strong vampiric instincts, he just spent his time opposing them instead of indulging them.

He shook his head, "I'll try and talk him out if it after school and if it doesn't work then I'll tell him about Van Helsing."

**Jump!**

"Right. The guests will be greeted over here, the drinks table will go over there." Instructed Ingrid, she had taken over the organization of the party, "And you… try to keep a low profile." She directed this to Renfield who glared at her and walked away.

"Why are you helping? Do you want a step-mother?" Asked Vlad.

Ingrid sighed, "What have I got to lose? Mum's never here and dad doesn't like me, at least this way I might find someone who actually cares about me."

"Dad cares." Said Vlad, only to be disproven in the next second.

"Ingrid, I may have to sell you to pay for this party." The Count was sitting down with his feet on the dining table, and reading a magazine. "Ohh, what about Countess Lakushka?" Asked the Count, Bae leaned over to see her portrait in the magazine.

"You can't marry her." Said Renfield, "She killed her brother with a garlic flavored coffee."

"Hmm. Sounds perfect." Said Ingrid.

"Add her to the list." Said the Count.

"Dad you don't have to do this." Said Vlad, "I promise to be good. I mean, bad."

"Ahh, say hello to the future Mrs. Dracula." Said the Count, but Ingrid, Vlad and Bae shared a look, "What a beauty! Such pale, lifeless skin and fangs like icebergs. We're definitely inviting her."

Ingrid rolled her eyes, "Dad."

"Hm?"

"That's a picture of mum."

"It says she was at the annual Werewolf Awards." Said Zoltan.

"Oh, I didn't mean her." He flipped to another page, "I meant her."

"That's her boyfriend." Said Vlad.

"He was nominated for Best Hair." Read Bae.

The Count closed the magazine and dropped it onto the table in exasperation, "Look, haven't you all got jobs to do, hmm?"

Bae nudged Vlad's side when Ingrid and Renfield walked away, "Dad, do you have to invite all these vampires to Stokely? You're just asking for us to be chased out by an angry peasant mob."

"Again." Added Bae.

The Count looked fearful for a second before it became a look of thought, "No, you're right, Vlad." Bae and Vlad sighed in relief, "So instead of hunting the whole town, we'll just invite a few peasants to the castle. We'll let them loose at midnight, and the fun can begin."

"Oh, that's all right then, if we're only draining a few locals who cares?" He said sarcastically.

"Exactly." Vlad ground his teeth and clenched his jaw at his father's happiness. Bae saw his eyes flash and heard the wood of her chair groan where Vlad was holding it. All of this went unnoticed by the Count. "Now Ingrid, we need healthy peasants, fit and fast enough to make the chase fun."

Ingrid's smirk made Vlad and Bae feel uneasy, "Don't worry, Dad. I've got the perfect specimens in mind."

Agitated Vlad stomped off to his room, and Bae was quick to follow. An angry Vlad should never be left unattended. "Bae!" Shouted Ingrid, stopping Bae in her tracks. "I need you to set up all the decorations."

"Okay, Ingrid. I'll be right back."

"Make it quick." Bae nodded and ran off to calm down her friend.

Vlad was in his room, but instead of sitting on the bed he was pacing with an angry frown on his face. Unlike his father, Vlad's anger was more subdued, but far colder than his father could ever hope for. That was one thing she had noticed very quickly about her friend through the years, it wasn't that he couldn't be evil, violent and cruel, he just made the choice to not be. She believed that it frightened him, that darkness inside of him, he loved his family and the last thing he ever wanted was to hurt them… but sometimes even he couldn't push his anger down.

" _ This isn't good Bae." _ He started,  _ "My dad and his friends are going to rip a group of innocent people to shreds and drain their blood." _

_ "Then why don't we change the target?" _ She suggested,  _ "Tell him about Van Helsing being a Slayer. Vampires would never pass up the chance to kill a Slayer." _

_ "But that would leave Johnathan as an orphan." _

_ "His parents are just divorced. Apparently she couldn't put up with his vampire delusions any longer. She and Johnathan still talk to each other, she'd take him in. The bonus of this would be that Johnathan never discovers the truth and never becomes a Slayer." _

Vlad stopped pacing and turned red eyes on her. The color didn't surprise her, his eyes had always done this when angry, not that his family knew. " _ And how do you know about his mother?" _

She shrugged,  _ "Johnathan and I talked a lot before you told me about his father. He told me about his mother when I asked, it helped that he was being affected by my glamour at the time." _

_ "Hmm." _

"Bae!" Shouted Ingrid.

Bae sighed,  _ "I need to go help Ingrid get everything ready." _ She approached her friend to give him a hug.  _ "You'll figure something out. You always do." _ Pulling out of the hug she went downstairs to help Ingrid.

**Jump!**

Johnathan made his way down into the crypt of the castle trying to find Vlad and/or Ingrid. "Hello! Vlad! Ingrid!" He called out as he descended a stone staircase. "Is anybody there?" Reaching the bottom he made his way down the hall and walking by an open door he gave it a quick glance before moving on. When his brain caught up with what his eyes saw he froze and backtracked back to the room.

Inside he found a large coffin on a raised platform.  _ 'Vampires are real _ ,  _ and they're nesting in that castle _ . He heard his dad say as he stared at the coffin in shock. Hearing fast footsteps heading his way he moved to crouch down behind the coffin to hide.

"Quick dad, wake up!" He heard Vlad shout.

He then heard a thump from inside the coffin followed by and angry growl, before it opened. "Right. That's it. I'm getting a soundproof coffin, I am sick of being woken up in the middle of the day."

"Sorry dad, but it's an emergency." Said Vlad.

"The dry cleaners have shrunken my cape?" Asked the Count.

"No. Ingrid's invited the Branaugh's to the ball. Their bait." 

"I know. It's going to be fun."

"But vampires are going to chase us and suck out our blood." Said Robin.

"Oh, don't worry Robin. Nothing is going to happen to you, you're off the menu for the foreseeable future." Said the Count.

"And what about my family? They don't want to be vampires." Countered Robin.

"Oh don't be so negative. It's better to be a vampire than a stinking breather." The Count sniffed the air before groaning in disgust, "Phuh, and you really do reek today, Robin. You're making this room smell like it's full of breathers." Johnathan covered his mouth. "Besides, they'll look great in fangs. Especially mine." The Count laid back down.

"Go on. Tell him about Mr. Van Helsing." Said Robin and Johnathan felt his blood run cold at the mention of his father.

"Ugh, what about him?" Asked the Count.

"Uh, well dad… you see… the thing is… Mr. Van Helsing's not just a woodwork teacher. He's also a vampire Slayer."

"Him? A Slayer? As if." The Count chuckled at the notion, "Now get out of here. I need my beauty sleep. Go!" The coffin slammed shut and Robin and Vlad shuffled away. It wasn't until he was sure he couldn't hear their footsteps that he snuck out if the room. Intent on fleeing back to his dad.

Somehow in his shocked state he had made it up to the first floor of the castle. Realizing where he was he began to search for his exit hearing voices he crept closer and peered around the corner of the doorway.

He was froze again when he saw Bae standing in a large room holding a piece of paper. "Okay, she wants two tables for the refreshments and H'ordeurves." She waved a hand and two long wooden tables appeared in swirls of lilac smoke. "Next decorations… what do you think Zoltan, you've been to Hunt Balls before, right?"

He saw the stuffed wolf he and his dad had turned into a secret remote control video camera wheel forward without any visible help, "I have found that the guests are usually more occupied with the food and dancing to really care. Though we will need many candles to provide the right atmosphere, Mistress Baelfire."

Bae blushed at the title, "You're right and you really shouldn't call me that Zoltan."

"But Mistress Baelfire, you're practically one of the family." Argued Zoltan.

"You should still call me Lady, Zoltan. People will get the wrong idea." She admonished. "Oh, I've got some leftover rabbit from this morning. I'll bring it to you before the ball starts."

"Oh, thank you. It's been a long time since I had fresh rabbit." Said the hound.

Not wanting to risk getting caught Johnathan left and found the front door. He began running as soon as he felt the sun on his skin and didn't stop until he reached his dad's caravan.

**Skip!**

Vlad was at the Branaugh's, hoping to stop the family from going to the ball. Robin was dressed in his Halloween costume, feeling that it was appropriate, the three of them rushed into the kitchen to find Chloe ironing a pink dress.

"We've got to stop them from going to the ball." Said Robin, "It's our only chance."

"Congratulations Robin. I'm glad the penny has finally dropped." She said, lifting the iron from the smoking dress, which now sported a large iron shaped burn. "Oh, no. What have I done?"

"My dress." Cried out Mrs. Branaugh.

"Nevermind mum. I'm sure we can go next year." Robin nudged Vlad's side, "Right Vlad?"

"Oh, you bet." He nodded.

"Oh, well. Isn't it lucky I've decided to wear this instead." They turned to see Mrs. Branaugh in a dark green dress.

When she left Robin turned to Chloe, "What if I lock us in and hide the keys?"

"Do it." Ordered Chloe.

Paul poked his head around the corner with a big smile, "Hurry up. Ingrid's here." Their eyes widened and they rushed to the sitting room to find Ingrid on the couch with Mr. Branaugh.

"Ingrid's checking my blood pressure. Isn't that thoughtful?" Said Mr. Branaugh completely oblivious.

"Just want to make sure you're fit and healthy for the dance." Said Ingrid innocently.

Chloe glared at the older girl, "You're sick. Sick! Do you hear!"

Mrs. Branaugh frowned at her daughter. "Chloe. Don't be so rude." She admonished.

"120 over 60." Declared Ingrid.

"Is that good?" Asked Mr. Branaugh.

Ingrid smiled at him, but he didn't see the wicked glint in her eyes, "Perfect. You could run for miles." 

"Right. Good." Mr. Branaugh stood up and picked up his jacket before the family left with Ingrid.

Vlad turned to Chloe and Robin, "Don't panic. The hunt doesn't start until midnight. We've got plenty of time."

"For what?" Asked Robin, "How are we gonna stop a room full of thirsty vampires?"

"Leave it with me." Said Vlad confidently. "Bae's gonna keep an eye on them while you're at the party."

**Quick Squick!**

Bae made her way to the Branaugh family as soon as they stepped past the threshold of the ballroom, but the Count beat her to them. "Ah, Elizabeth." He said, walking over to the family, he took Mrs. Branaugh's gloved hand and kissed it, "So glad you could make it."

"Oh, we wouldn't have missed it for the world. Would we Graham?" Her husband hummed, "Thank you so much for inviting us."

"You must stay until midnight. I've got something lined up that's to die for." Said the Count. "Please." He gestured to the party and walked away.

Bae approached the family. The top of her dress consisted of a black sleeveless dress leading down to a black two layered skirt the two layers split at her left hip. The second, inner layer of the dress was a deep red. The skirt brushed against the stone floor as she walked and long black gloves adorned her arms, and ended atop the back of her hand in a point. A wide black velvet collar covered her neck, with two tiny rubies to symbolize the teeth marks of a vampire and two chains dripping down from the two marks with a ruby at the end. 

She curtsied when she stood in front of the family, "Welcome, Branaugh family to the Hunt Ball."

"Oh." Mrs. Branaugh returned the curtsy with a sloppy one of her own, "My that's a beautiful dress you're wearing."

"Thank you. I made it myself." Said Bae proudly.

Mrs. Branaugh smiled, "You're quite the seamstress. Robin's coat is absolutely beautiful, as well as Chloe's dress. Thank you so much for going to so much trouble."

Bae smiled, "It was no trouble at all." 

"So what exactly is the occasion?" Asked Mr. Branaugh, eying the various guests in trepidation.

"It's for, um--"

"Lady Baelfire, would you honor me with a dance?" Asked an older gentleman.

Bae opened her mouth to answer but Robin beat her to it, "I'm game." He said, grabbing the vampires outstretched hand he dragged him to the dance floor. Bae had to stay with his family to keep them safe.

"Well that was odd." Said Mrs. Branaugh.

Bae chuckled, "That's Robin. Always so friendly and obliging."

"He called you Lady." Said Mr. Branaugh.

Bae bit her lip, "Um, yes. You see… Mr. Count and my father are Romanian nobility. Mr. Count knew it would be difficult enough for Vlad and Ingrid moving here from Transylvania, he didn't want to add their social standing into the mix."

"Oh, I quite understand." Said Mrs. Branaugh, "Children can be very nasty about things like that."

"You would be doing us a big favor if you didn't let it get around." Said Bae.

"Of course love." Elizabeth turned to look at the twins, "We won't say a word, will we boys?"

"No mum." They said together.

"Why don't I show you to the refreshment table?" Bae gestured for them to follow her,  _ Whatever you've got planned Vlad you better be fast, I don't like the looks of this crowd. _ Several of the vampiric guests were eyeing the Branaugh's with hunger.

**With Vlad**

Vlad snuck through the school to the woodwork room. He was hoping that there would be something in Van Helsing's desk that could help him, but examining the desk he couldn't find anything. Not even a secret compartment.

He was startled when the lights were switched on and looking up he found Van Helsing standing in the other doorway. "Looking for something?" He asked, coming into the room he gave Vlad a confused look, "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the hunt ball?"

"The what?" He tried, but the man wasn't buying it.

"Let's not play games anymore Vlad. I know you're a vampire." Vlad moved towards the door slowly as the man approached, "And you know I'm a Slayer." He put his sack on the desk and pressed something underneath the chalkboard which cause it to rotate into the wall and reveal several Slayer weapons. Van Helsing picked a large wooden stake from the wall and advanced on Vlad slowly.

Vlad backed away from him, "Look, I don't know what you're talking about. Okay? Cross my heart and hope to…" Van Helsing wasn't affected, "Look, I don't know, okay?"

"What are you going to do now, vampire?" 

Vlad felt his instincts tearing at his skull, demanding he kill the Slayer before he went after his family. 

Vlad jumped when the door was suddenly opened next to him and he sighed in relief when he saw it was Johnathan. "Oh, Johnathan am I glad to see you."

Johnathan had a shocked look on his face as he pointed at Vlad, "Vampire."

"Oh, poo." Said Vlad in defeat.

**At the Castle**

Bae kept a close eye on Mr. and Mrs. Branaugh, from her place next to the twins, as they danced with the crowd. The vampires had caught the breather scent and there was no way they were letting the Branaugh's leave alive.  _ "Where are you Vlad?" _ Knowing that the vampires wouldn't attack until midnight she made her way to the Counts throne. The Count was staring at Magda as she danced with another vampire, Robin and Chloe were next to him with Zoltan and a grandfather clock.

Robin saw her approach, "Where's Vlad? We're running out of time."

"He can't help you now. No one can." Said Zoltan, "The vampires have picked up the scent."

"He's right. If we don't get your family out of here they'll be torn to shreds and you'll be an orphan." Said Bae. The clock chimed, letting everyone know it was 10 o'clock. "Only two hours to go." 

"I think it's past your bedtime isn't it Chloe." Said Robin. Chloe nodded and the three headed towards the Branaugh parents. "Mum, dad, can we go now?"

"It's way past our bedtime." Added Chloe.

"And it's a school night." Chipped in Bae.

The twins joined them, "Ingrid hasn't danced with us once." Complained Paul.

"This party really sucks." Said Ian.

"He's got a point love." Said Mr. Branaugh. "It's getting late."

Mrs. Branaugh nodded, "Lets go then." 

Ingrid blocked their exit and Bae practically hissed at her, "Dance?" Ingrid asked, taking a hand of each twin and pulling them towards the dance floor.

"Oh, it's too late. We're leaving." Said Chloe, but she was ignored.

Magda approached and beckoned Mr. Branaugh into a dance, "Well they've changed their tune very quickly." Said Mrs. Branaugh, but she too was lured into a dance by another vampire.

Robin turned to Bae, "Can't you do something?" 

Bae sighed, "I can't. Magic and violence are forbidden during these events, unless in self defense or in special cases. Like the midnight Hunt of a Hunt Ball. I can't do anything until the twelfth stroke of midnight."

**With Vlad**

Van Helsing stared at a tied up Vlad with contempt, and handed a stake to his son, "If he moves, stake him." Johnathan nodded and took the stake.

"Don't listen to him, Johnathan." Said Vlad, "He's crazy." He tried, even though he hated the fact that he was turning to Johnathan for help.

Johnathan ignored him, "Dad, I've decided. I want to come with you and slay vampires."

Vlad sighed, "Okay, you're both crazy."

"I've waited a long time to hear you say that son." Said Van Helsing, "But now I need you to stay here and watch him." He slung his sack over his shoulder, "Don't worry, I'll be careful. I promise."

"Please, don't hurt my dad." Begged Vlad.

"Relax Vlad. He won't feel a thing." Said Van Helsing pulling out a flask, "Poisoned blood. I'm going to slip it into his drink, and watch him turn to dust. Him and the rest of his blood sucking friends." 

"You're wasting your time. You'll never get into the castle." Said Vlad.

"Don't worry. I'm a master of disguise." Said Van Helsing with a confident smirk.

When the door shut behind him, Johnathan turned to Vlad and brandished the stake. Vlad wanted to sneer at him, Johnathan may have the blood of a Slayer, but that didn't make him one. All Vlad had to do was wait, Van Helsing would fail, he was certain of that, Johnathan would get worried when his father didn't return right away and that's when Vlad would make his move.

**At the Castle**

Bae recognized Van Helsing as soon as she saw him,  _ That idiot! _ She beelined for Robin and Chloe, "We have a problem."

"Yes, my family's dessert." Said Chloe.

"They'll be the main course if we don't do something about Van Helsing."

Robin tensed, "Van Helsing's here?"

"Here's right… oh no." They saw the Count approach the poorly disguised Slayer.

Bae took two steps before she stopped, the Count and Van Helsing moved to the dance floor. "You have got to be kidding me."

"Um, does he actually think that that's a woman?" Asked Robin incredulously.

"Apparently so." Said Chloe.

Bae sighed, "No this is good. We just need to keep the fact that he's a Slayer a secret until midnight."

"Why are we waiting? He's obviously here to kill everyone." Said Robin.

"Because if the vampires know there's a Slayer here they can attack him and claim self defense."

"Not seeing a downside." Said Robin.

"Your family will be killed. You honestly think, none of them will take advantage of the chaos to take your family's blood for themselves?"

"Oh."

"But if we wait until midnight to reveal him, the Vampires will go after him and I can use my magic to help your family get away."

"I'd rather not take the chance and wait till midnight." Said Chloe, smooshing herself between Robin and Bae to hide from the hungry gazes of the vampires. Robin, instinctually, pulled her closer into his side.

"If we don't get out of here soon, you'll be a vampire before Vlad is." Said Robin.

**Vlad and Johnathan**

Vlad inwardly smirked at the way Johnathan kept looking at the clock and fidgeting.  _ Time to get to work. _

"I never even got to say goodbye." He said sadly.

"I'm sure dad would have finished them quickly." Said Johnathan. "Probably didn't feel a thing. I mean… he's practiced a lot and he's read all the books."

"He has done this before… right?" Asked Vlad, though on the inside he was dancing in victory, Van Helsing really was as pathetic as he seemed.

"Yeah." Said Johnathan, before correcting himself, "Well… not technically no."

Vlad sighed, "You're telling me, that your dad has just gone up to a castle full of vampires and he's never actually slayed a single one before?"

"Is that a bad idea?"

"Johnathan, if you ever want to see your dad again, you better untie me… now."

**Thee Hunt Ball**

Hearing the first toll of the clock, the music stopped and the vampires gathered around the glowing clock in the center of the ball room. Confused the Branaugh's didn't join them and congregated at the exit. Chloe and Robin ran to join them, but the family's exit was blocked by Ingrid.

_ "Twelve." _

"What's the special occasion?" Asked Ian.

_ "Eleven." _

Bae moved to stand behind the Branaugh family was the vampires turned to them.

"It isn't New Years." Said Paul.

_ "Ten." _

Ingrid looked down at the necklace Mrs. Branaugh had given her.

_ "Nine." _

"Ugh! What made you think I'd wear a piece of trash like this?" She shut the case and gave it back to the woman.

_ "Eight." _

"It's revolting." Finished Ingrid, wanting the family to leave before they were killed.

"Now really."

_ "Seven." _

"How rude." 

"Get out now. You're not welcome." Said Ingrid.

_ "Six." _

"You heard he lets go." Said Robin pushing his family out the door.

_ "Five." _

"I don't want to stay a moment longer." Said Mrs. Branaugh.

" _ Four." _

"Quick go!" Shouted Ingrid.

_ "Three." _

"We won't be able to hold them off." Said Chloe.

"She's right." Said Robin he bolted for the other side of the room.

"Robin!" Shouted Chloe.

_ "Two." _

"Get out of here now." Hissed Ingrid, and Chloe ran.

_ "One." _

"Woohoo! Dinners over here!" Shouted Robin, gaining the vampires attention long enough for Bae to throw up a barrier. Nothing could leave. Robin jumped off the table, Celeste came alive around his wrist and quickly enlarged and wrapped herself around his shoulders and hiss at the vampires making them recoil.

"Dad stop!" Shouted Vlad as he ran into the room, "That woman, is Mr. Van Helsing. He's a Slayer." He pointed at his teacher and the vampires were quick to move away and form a large circle around him. 

Bae ran to Vlad, "Bout time you showed up."

"Oh, please." Said the Count, "I think I can tell the difference between a man and a woman."

Just then Johnathan arrived, "Oh, dad! I was so worried about you." He rushed forward and hugged his dad.

"Dad?" Asked the Count.

"Yes. It is I… Van Helsing…" Removing his wig he threw it to the ground and held up a loaded crossbow, "Vampire Slayer." He said dramatically. "Stay back or I'll shoot!" He declared moving the weapon around to aim at various Vampires who tried to move closer to him.

"That won't scare them." Said the Count confidently, "They're my friends." 

He was proven wrong when every last vampire, save for Magda, fled the castle.in the blink of an eye.

"Prepare to die." Said Van Helsing, much more confident now that it was just him and the Count.

Vlad saw Bae move out of the corner of his eye, "Please!" He cried out, getting the Slayers attention, "Don't shoot my dad."

Before Bae could strike Renfield ran at the Slayer with a sword raised high, "I'll save you Master!"

"Watch out dad he's got a sword!" Shouted Johnathan, his father fired blindly and the bolt seemed to pierce the Counts heart. "Whoops." 

The Count touched where wood pierced cloth and his fingers came back bloody. He staggered and fell back, "Dad!" Shouted Vlad and Ingrid, rushing over to him.

_ Oh for for the love of all that's dark... _ She thought in annoyance as the Count, dramatically, gave his family his 'dying' words.

"I slayed a vampire." Said Van Helsing in awe. Bae glared at him and altered her barrier to keep him and Johnathan from leaving. "Hahahaha! I slayed a vampire!" He cheered, hugging Johnathan.

The Count sat up in confusion, "Actually I… I don't think you did."

"He didn't." Said Bae, they all turned to her and she gave them a disappointed look, "Am I the only one who remembered that Vampires instantly turn to dust when they're pierced through their heart?"

Frowning the Count removed the bolt with a popping sound, and opening his jacket found a punctured flask in his pocket.

"Dad, it's your flask of poison blood." Said Johnathan.

"Well…" the Count got up and bared his fangs, "... Let's fill it with something fresher!"

"What do we do now?" Asked Johnathan.

"Run." Said Van Helsing, lifting up his skirts he and Johnathan ran for the exit, but bounced off an invisible force.

"Sorry, but you two aren't going anywhere." Said Bae with a feral grin.

"You're quite right Bae." The Count sped over and appeared between the Van Helsing's and the exit, "The party's just getting started." He hissed.

"Let the boy go. It's me you want." Eric looked at his son, "I won't put up a fight."

"Dad no." Said Johnathan.

Vlad sighed, he wanted both Van Helsing's gone, but knew that their deaths would weigh heavily on his conscious. So he ran over and stood next to his dad. "Don't do it dad. It's not worth it."

"Oh, it's worth it all right." Said the Count, "But it's too easy if he won't put up a fight. Where's the fun!" He moved aside, making sure to keep Vlad behind him, and let the Slayers pass.

"We'll meet again." Said Eric, "I promise you that."

"Can't wait. Oh, and by the way, love the dress." Taunted the Count. When Van Helsing was gone the Count began to laugh.

He and Vlad walked over to the others, "I can't believe you just let a Slayer go." Said Ingrid.

"Well, I didn't want to ruin the family reunion." The Count looked to Magda, "Oh, Magda. With you back, it's going to be like old times."

Magda smirked and looked to her son, "Goodbye Vlad. Look after your father, he's a danger to himself when he's trying to kill Slayers." She kissed both his cheeks and started to leave.

"You're leaving?" asled Vlad

"But you said you loved me." 

"You were dying… I was trying to be nice."

The Count sighed and watched her leave, "Isn't she just the most evil woman in the world?"

"So I guess you want us to start packing our bags, then?" Asked Vlad.

"Hm? Whatever for?" Asked the Count, "Having a Slayer in town is going to make life, so much more interesting. Hahahaha!"

**Jump!**

Bae and Vlad were in the empty ballroom. She frowned at the abandoned instruments, "It's a shame you didn't get to enjoy the party. The music was lovely and you're such a wonderful dancer."

Vlad turned to his friend and smiled. He was in a very good mood; the Branaugh's were still alive, he didn't get a step-mother, his dad knew about Van Helsing and he wasn't moving. "Then I guess I owe you a dance." He said, holding out his hand.

Bae smiled and looked him up and down. With a wave of her hand his clothes were replaced with his traditional suit and cape and with another the abandoned instruments rose into the air and began playing.

Smiling he bowed and held up a hand, she curtsied placed her hand in his. Pulling her close he began leading her in a waltz. 

The Count watched the two twirl around the dance floor with a smirk,  _ Just as I always thought, the perfect pair.  _

**End of Chapter 7**

  
  
  
  



	8. "The Yanks are Coming"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: This story starts continues after the last episode of Season 1. 
> 
> Previously: The Count through a Hunt Ball to find himself a step-wife, and invited the Branaugh family to be the victims of the midnight hunt. By the end of the evening the Count learned that the Van Helsings are vampire Slayers, and the Branaugh’s were spared.
> 
> Disclaimer: Let me start by saying that I own absolutely nothing. I also apologize if I get any of the Romanian wrong, I am using Google Translate.

**"The Yanks are Coming"**

Vlad, Bae, Ingrid and Robin sat in the throne room, listening to the Count regale them with stories of his little brother Ivan the Bloodthirsty. Said brother was coming to Stokely with his son and daughter for a visit.

Vlad was against the idea of having another fully fledged vampire in Stokely. It was hard enough keeping his dad from feasting on their neighbors, even with Robin and Bae's help. Then there was Van Helsing, if his dad and Uncle went on a feeding frenzy then Van Helsing would try and Slay then, and Vlad didn't want to risk the Slayer getting lucky.

"Hahaha! I can't wait to see that brother of mine." Said the Count as he lounged on his throne, "He's been in America for far too long, and I bet his children know what real evil is."

"That's because their dads a real vampire." Sneered Ingrid, earning a glare from her dad.

"Dad, you are going to behave yourself when Uncle Ivan gets here, aren't you?" Asked Vlad, "Remember no peasant hunting."

The Count sped over to the table to lean in close to his son, "Oh no, Vlad. The moment Ivan arrives we're going to paint this town very,  _ very _ , red. Hahaha!" Ingrid smiled at the idea of a bloodbath in Stokely. "Right! Vlad, Ingrid, go get ready for their arrival. You will be joining us as well Bae." When the teens got up to leave the Count added, "Oh and Vlad," Vlad stopped and turned to face his dad, "I expect you to be properly dressed to greet your Uncle." Vlad rolled his eyes and left with Bae and Robin.

**Quick Squick!**

After getting dressed up Vlad began to pace his bedroom in agitation, "What are we going to do? Between them, my dad and Ivan are going to rip the throats out of half of Stokely tonight."

"Maybe Ivan's changed." Offered Robin, "My dad was a right nutter when he was younger." Zoltan, Vlad and Bae gave him disbelieving looks.

"Your dad?" Asked Vlad.

"Yeah… mum said his library books were always overdue." Said Robin weakly.

"I'm afraid you're clutching at straws." Said Zoltan, "Even now my stuffing runs cold, thinking of Ivan and his cruelty. Saturday's were the worst, that was the, 'Throw the Hellhounds off the Battlements' day."

"Okay, that's enough." Said Bae, she walked up to Vlad and fixed his suit and cloak. She was wearing the same dress she had worn when she first arrived in Stokely. "You're only stressing yourself out." She placed a hand on his cheek, "We won't know anything until he arrives and even then you're not alone in this. Robin and I are going to help you."

Robin gave a firm nod, "Definitely."

She smiled at him, "See. We can do this. So just relax and take a breath." Vlad closed his eyes and did just that, and he began to relax, "Now let's just focus on greeting you Uncle and cousins. After all, it's your first time meeting them, you want to look your best."

Vlad snorted and looked down at himself, "I don't know why we're getting all dressed up. My cousins are gonna think I'm a real geek." The mirror next to Vlad and Bae rippled to display an image of Vlad wearing horn rimmed glasses, and braces in his teeth. He rolled his eyes, but Bae giggled at the image, "Oh, very funny." He deadpanned and a deep laugh rang through the room.

"What just happened?" Questioned Robin, feeling Celeste coil tighter around his shoulders with his unease.

"It's the castle playing tricks. Once dads lived somewhere a while it takes on his personality." Explained Vlad.

" _ Vladimir!" _ Shouted the Count and the door to the bedroom swung open.

"Time to go." Said Bae, "Come on Robin. Best to not have a breather in the castle until we know how Ivan will react."

Robin frowned and followed his two friends downstairs. "I thought I was off limits now since I'm Mr. Eldritch's apprentice?"

"You are." Said Vlad, "But Ivan the Bloodthirsty might not care."

Robin looked a little nervous, "Fair point. Guess I'll see you both tomorrow then." 

**Later!**

The Dracula's, Bae and Renfield stood on the empty station platform, awaiting Ivan's arrival. 

They had been waiting a while, "Well he's Ivan the Terrible, alright. Ivan the Terrible Time Keeper. Where is he?" Demanded Ingrid.

"Evil as great as his can not be hurried." Said the Count, not bothered by the wait at all.

"Or he's decided not to come. Bormiths nice this time of year." Offered Vlad hopefully.

"Shh. Silence." Said the Count, he sniffed the air, "He approaches."

Renfield curiously walked up to the edge of the platform to look down at the tracks, which began to spark with red electricity. Suddenly a monstrous train appeared, stopping just short of knocking the servants head off.

"Children. Prepare to meet your Uncle, Ivan the Bloodthirsty." Renfield scurried over to the train car door to open it as the Draculas and Bae lined up to meet him. The Count at the head of the line, then Ingrid, Vlad and lastly Bae, who donned the hood of her dress. Renfield opened the door to reveal a cloud of smoke. "Devourer of Souls. Black Hearted Butcher of--"

"Yo. Big bro." A man with a tan, wearing a grey suit with no tie or vest stepped off the train with his arms open, "Come give me a hug." He embraced the Count with a sigh and patted his back.

"Ivan?" Questioned the Count in shock.

Ivan shrugged, "The name's Harvey now. Ivan's so old country, don't you think?"

"But you're different. You've-- You've… you've got a sun tan." Hissed the Count.

"It's out of a bottle. Shh." He winked, "But it gets rid of that pasty look Ma and Pop were so proud of. You should try some." He spotted Vlad and Ingrid and smiled, "Guys, you must be Vlad and Ingrid. High fives!" He held up both of his hands, but neither siblings indulged him. "Okay, maybe later. Meet your cousins, Olga." He called out and a young girl Chloe's age stepped off the train.

She did a little curtsy with a sickeningly sweet smile, "Your Grace."

The Count smirked at Ingrid, "Charming."

She scoffed, "Ugh, please." Olga and Ingrid glared at each other.

_ Note to self, stay far away from those two. _ Thought Bae seeing the angry sparks dancing between the two cousins.

"And this is Boris." Said Harvey. A lanky and meek teen boy slinked out of the train, wearing large glasses and using a small inhaler, to hide behind his dad. "He has a few… personal contact issues." He rolled his eyes seeing their confusion, "He's shy."

"Great. Another loser." Said Ingrid.

"Silence Ingrid or I shall feed you to the Gargoyles." Said the Count. He then gestured to Bae who curtsied, "And this is Lady Baelfire, a guest in our castle."

"A pleasure to meet you." She greeted, Harvey smiled, Olga rolled her eyes and Boris shrinked away from her hooded appearance.

"Anyway! Times a wasting." The Count clapped his hands with a dark smile, "You must be hungry. Let's go hunt some peasant." Vlad and Bae tensed and gave each other a worried glance.

Harvey grimaced, "Uh, huh. There's, ah, no easy way to break this to you bro. I don't do peasant anymore." Vlad's eyes widened, "Gave up the red stuff a while ago. Blood Free since '93." He boasted, "I drink a soya substitute. All of the goodness and none of the badness."

Not wanting to believe it the Count began laughing, "Oh, I see this is all some terrible joke. Hahaha!" Harvey laughed awkwardly and Renfield began cackling, but he kept going when the Count and Ivan stopped. His laughter trailed off when he saw their glares. "Isn't it, Ivan?"

"I'm sorry bro… and it's Harvey."

Storm clouds brewed in the sky with the Counts anger as the group gathered the luggage and walked to the hearse. Bae used her magic to place and secure Harvey's coffin to the roof of the vehicle. 

Since there was a limited amount of space, Bae decided to fly back and offered Olga or Boris the chance to go with her. Harvey had smiled and encouraged one of them to go, but both refused.

Ingrid looked like she was going to accept, but Vlad beat her to it. He gave his sister a victorious look as he mounted the broom and they lifted into the air.

**Later!**

When they arrived back at the castle the Count's mood had not improved. He had taken off to find himself a meal, leaving Vlad and Ingrid to show their cousins and Uncle to their rooms. Bae made herself useful and placed Harvey's coffin in the crypt next to the Counts, Olga would be sharing with Ingrid while Boris shared with Vlad and Bae.

"Help! Help! Help! Its- i-i- it's trying to kill me!" Shouted Boris.

Vlad ran the last few feet to his room and saw Boris clutching at the banister of his bed staring at Zoltan in fright.

"I only said, 'Good evening, Master Boris'." Said Zoltan.

"Boris, this is Zoltan. He's just my stuffed wolf." Said Vlad in exasperation.

"Stuffed Hellhound if you don't mind." Corrected Zoltan.

"See." Said Boris pointing at the hound.

"He's about as lethal as a fluffy cushion." Said Vlad, trying to calm his cousin down.

"Ha. Can a fluffy cushion do this?" Zoltan let loose a menacing roar which was cut short by Vlad clamping his jaw shut with his hand.

"You're not helping." Said Vlad, moving Zoltan outside the room before shutting the door, "You okay now?" He asked impatiently. 

"Are you kidding? This skanky old castle is totally creeping me out." Said Boris making Vlad clench his teeth in anger at his cousin's complaints, "Your driver has boils and you don't even have cable." 

"Well, I'm sorry. We're not all lucky enough to be living blood free in a beach side condo." Groused Vlad.

"Lucky? I'm turning 16 next week." Said Boris, "And I still have to go through my transformation." He shook his head, "That's not lucky."

"The transformation. So that's why you're here." Muttered Vlad stepping down from the door, "What did your dad tell you about it?"

"Not enough." Said Boris, "I keep having nightmares that they lock me in a room and this huge black snake eats it's way out of my head through my ear and sucks out my brain and… takes me over." He shuddered.

"Or… maybe they'll give you a certificate." Offered Vlad, not really liking the image his cousin created.

"Yeah right." Said Boris in defeat.

"Real fun being a vampire isn't it?" Said Vlad sarcastically making his cousin chuckle a little.

The door opened making Boris jump with a quiet 'yipe'. Vlad chuckled a little when he saw that it was just Bae. "Well your Uncle's all situated in the crypt next to your dad." She said.

"You know Renfield could have done that." Said Vlad with a smile.

She shrugged, "I was feeling merciful tonight." 

"Boris this is Bae." Introduced Vlad.

Bae removed her hood and stepped forward with an outstretched hand and a smile on her lips, "It's nice to meet you, Boris." 

Boris was frozen as he stared at the girl in front of him and felt a tingling sensation in his gut when he took her hand in his.  _ She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. _ He thought dreamily.

Vlad waved a hand in front of his cousin's face, trying to snap him out of whatever daze he was caught in. Seeing how uncomfortable Bae was becoming, Vald pried Boris's hand off of hers which seemed to break the spell.

She looked to Vlad, who was equally confused by his cousin's behaviour. Her glamour didn't affect other vampires to such a degree, "Um, so since we're going to be roomies during your stay don't hesitate to ask me if you need anything."

"You're sleeping in here?" Squeaked out Boris with a blush, thinking about sharing a room with her.

"No. That's her room." Said Vlad pointing to her door next to his window.

Boris looked confused, "But we're in the Tower. There's nothing on the other side of that door." Bae laughed and snapped her fingers to open the door. "Woah." Muttered Boris in awe.

"Well, I'm turning in for the night." She said with a yawn.

"You're tired?" Asked Vlad.

She nodded, "I've been working non-stop on a special project and it's really draining. I only worked on it for an hour today and I feel exhausted."

Vlad frowned, she hadn't mentioned a special project to him, "What sort of project? Is it safe?"

She smiled, "Perfectly. I'm just having some trouble figuring out the mechanics. I don't want to call my Aunt Regina for help until I'm absolutely sure I'm stuck. No need to worry." She stepped forward and kissed his cheek, like she did every night before she went off to bed. "Good night." She looked to Boris, "Good night, Boris." She waltzed into her room and shut the door behind her.

"So, uh…" started Boris, "Are you and her, together?" He asked.

Vlad tilted his head, "You mean like, together, together?" Boris nodded, "Um, no."

"But she kissed you." He pointed out.

Vlad rolled her eyes, "Yeah, on the cheek and that's just Bae, she's always done that. She does that with Robin too, but she doesn't fancy him. She just likes to show a little affection is all." His eyes drifted to the shut door briefly, it was an easy mistake to make. From the first time they met, Bae and Vlad had always been close and it just felt natural to have her at his side or near him in general. Since everyone at school knew they weren't related they just assumed they were together, but that didn't stop guys from asking her out. Sometimes right in front of Vlad and he would be lying if he said it didn't irritate him.

His mind wandered to their dance after the Hunt Ball, the way she fit in his arms just so, and how beautiful she had looked in her dress. They had danced for hours together, even getting Robin and Ingrid to join them, though he's sure his sister would deny it. 

He shook his head and turned his attention to his cousin who was also starting at the door with the same dazed look from a few minutes ago. "Right let's get your cot all set up." He snapped his fingers breaking whatever spell was over his cousin. 

**Next Day**

Vlad, Bae and Boris were in the library, along with Zoltan. Vlad had convinced her to take a break from her project, but she had insisted on continuing her research, so they had compromised on spending the day in the library. 

Vlad didn't fancy spending hours with his cousin in awkward silence, so he dragged Boris along with them. He didn't think his cousin had many friends back home in America.

So now Bae worked at a table, with a stack of books scribbling away in her notebook while Zoltan regaled Vlad and Boris with stories of Ivan.

"So you're saying my dad used to pick you up and throw you off the battlements?" Asked Boris with a weak stutter after one of Zoltans stories. Vlad was lounging in a chair watching his cousin lazily.

"One handed." Said Zoltan.

Boris smiled and, crouching down, he placed both of his hands underneath the front of Zoltans cart to try and lift him up. Vlad and Bae watched as Boris couldn't even budge the hound even though he was on wheels. Bae muffled her laughter with her hand, but the others still heard it. Boris looked over at her and blushed in embarrassment at her reaction, he had been hoping to impress her.

Taking pity on his cousin Vlad asked, "Do you want a hand?"

"No." Said Boris, "I'm fine." He circled round to Zoltans rear and grabbed the hounds tail, but he still couldn't move him.

"And this is the son of Ivan the Bloodthirsty?" Asked Zoltan, but then said vampire appeared with a book in his hands.

"It's Harvey now."

Zoltan whimpered, "Please Master. Don't rip out my intestines and throw them to the rats." He begged.

"Why would I do that?" Asked Harvey.

"You used to." Said Zoltan.

Harvey smiled and chuckled, "Old days. Old ways my friend." He looked to his son and held up the book, "Come on Boris, it's time we did some prep for your transformation."

Boris didn't look enthusiastic, "Maybe later dad." He tried to scurry out of the library but Harvey shut the doors with a wave of his hand.

"Now Boris." Said Harvey firmly, tossing the book onto the free space of the table, next to Bae. Boris shuffled over to the table and seeing how nervous he was Bae gave him an encouraging smile. He melted a little inside, but quickly turned his attention to the book with a blush.

Harvey turned to see his nephew with a thoughtful look on his face, "Hey, Vlad. How you doing?" He asked taking the seat across from him.

"I'm fine." Said Vlad slowly, not sure if he should ask his Uncle what he wanted to.

"Really? Come on shoot. What's on your mind?" Asked Harvey.

Vlad but his lip and wringed his hands, "Well, you know you live… blood free?"

"Yeah."

"Can all vampires do it?" Vlad tried to keep the hope out of his voice.

"You betcha'. It's all about finding inner peace." Explained Harvey, "Why? You interested?"

Vlad stood up with a smile, "Definitely. For the first time I can sort of imagine becoming a vampire." Bae smiled at Vlad's hopeful tone, "The whole blood thing, it's not me. The only problem is…"

"My brother?"

Vlad nodded and sighed, "He's not big on inner peace. But…" Vlad gave his Uncle an expectant look.

"I could convert him?" Vlad nodded, "He's a tough cookie, but I'm always ready to spread the word." He stood up and clapped a hand on Vlad's shoulder, "Why don't we, work on him together? I bet this time next week we'll have him sipping aoya-blood martine's in a pair of bermuda shorts."

Vlad frowned, "I think it's going to take longer than a week." He and Harvey laughed.

**That night at Dinner/Breakfast**

Having gotten permission from his parents that morning Robin was spending the night at the castle. When he joined them in the throne room Vlad introduced him to his Uncle.

"Robin. This is my Uncle Harvey." Robin's brow furrowed in confusion, but he shook the mans hand anyway and noticed the tell tale coldness of his tanned flesh that marked him as a vampire. "Uncle Harvey this is my best mate, Robin Branaugh."

Harvey smiled, "Well, if my big brother is already letting you be friends with a breather then getting him blood free might not be that hard."

"Actually Robin is the apprentice of Howard Eldritch." Said Bae.

That perked Harvey's interest, "Really? I didn't think he was taking on students anymore."

"Bae helped convince him." Said Robin.

Harvey smiled at the girl, "Well, don't squander the opportunity and maybe you'll be just as good as he was in his prime."

Vlad clapped Robin on the back, "That's my cousin Boris and my cousin Olga should turn up."

Robin took the open seat next to Boris and smiled at the older teens who shied away from Robin a little and returned to his book.

Ingrid sat at the head of the table opposite the Counts throne, with Boris to her left. Bae sat across from Vlad and Harvey who sat at the end closest to the throne. They were waiting for the Count to arrive to have dinner/breakfast. Even though his taste in food had changed, Robin always ate before he came to the castle and brought something to snack on if he was staying over, because Renfield's cooking only catered to a vampires diet. He could never understand how Vlad or Ingrid could stand the man's cooking.

Harvey was just finishing telling Vlad a story as the Count entered, "So I said to the guy, 'Give me two blood martinis, but hold the blood.'" The two laughed, causing the Count to frown in anger. Ingrid sneered at Olga as she cleaned the throne with a brush before the Count could sit in it. She curtsied, sent Ingrid a smile and flounced out.

"Breakfast Masters." Announced Renfield as he wheeled in a dinner cart. Harvey grimaced as the cart was placed next to the table, "I've prepared a full selection of vermin." he placed a tray on the table, "Or if you'd prefer a lighter bite, a choice of rare birds." Another tray, "And of course my signature dish," he picked up a large metal tub and placed it on the table, "Rancid fox."

"Oh, uh, sorry. Didn't I mention, I'm vegetarian." Said Harvey, looking at the display in disgust.

"I've got some badgers noses. They're more gristle than meat." Harvey shook his head.

"Are you deliberately trying to give me a blood ulcer?" Demanded the Count as Renfield removed the dishes and returned to the kitchen. "I mean what in the name of the impaler has happened to you?"

"I cleaned up my act bro. I had to, I was out of control, draining fifty peasants a day. I tried everything to cut down patches, hypno-therapy, nothing worked." Harvey stood up to approach his brother, with Vlad following, "Then I met a bunch of new age werewolves."

The Count growled, "Why does it always have to be werewolves?"

"Dad." Admonished Vlad.

"They told me, if I eat good, I'd do good. I never felt better." The Count scoffed, "And you know what? I made a fortune selling real estate. The old hypnosis trick makes us Dracula's pretty good salesmen."

"It's a little sneaky for the new you isn't it?" Question the Count.

"I haven't changed that much." Said Harvey.

"Dad, this is the twenty-first century, all the cool vampires are living blood free. And I was thinking, perhaps, possibly, maybe you could give it a try." Said Vlad.

"And maybe, maybe we could live in a cottage, eat nuts and grow daffodils." The Count sneered, "Never!" He shouted angrily and sped away.

Vlad sighed in defeat, "That went well."

"Don't worry there's more than one way to skin a cat." Said Harvey, "And I should know, I've skinned a few."

**Later!**

Vlad, Robin, Boris and Harvey were meditating in the throne room now, sitting on pillows on the floor around a round crystal sphere. A record played the sounds of dolphins as Harvey instructed them. 

Robin made the choice to join them, to show his support for Vlad in his pursuit of a blood free lifestyle. He knew that with the Counts attitude it would be hard and wanted to make sure Vlad knew that he was on his side. Celeste was curled up on his lap, taking a nap, Boris was very nervous sitting so close to the creature, even after Robin assured him that Celeste wouldn't hurt him.

Bae had retired to her room to continue work on her project, and to allow the boys to bond. Though Robin thought it was an excuse to get away from Boris, the teen had a tendency to stare at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

"This South American Mood Stone measures the tension in the room. Blue is cool, red is stressed." Explained Harvey, he examined the stone and how it slowly became a cool blue, "That's great you guys."

"IVAN!!!" The boys flinched, and when the Count sped into the room the needle left the record and the stone turned a bright red. "You." Said the Count slowly pointed at his brother with a scowl and holding a yellow piece of paper.

"To, big bro. Come and join us, it's good for the soul." Said Harvey, making his brother frown in confusion.

"I don't have a soul… and neither should you. Now stop poisoning my son's mind with this new age clap trap." He snapped his fingers making the paper burst into flames and dropped it on the floor. He grabbed Vlad's arm and pulled him to his feet, "Vladimir, it is your destiny to become a full fledged blood sucking vampire."

Harvey got up to stand on Vlad's other side, putting the boy between the two arguing brothers, "Vlad, take no notice. The old ways are deader than he is."

The Count grabbed Vlad's face to look him in the eye, "Vladimir you will listen to me.  _ I _ am the head of this family."

"Ah, just like when we were kids. He's the boss just because he's the oldest. When we played victim and vampire, I always had to be the victim." Harvey glared at his brother.

"Aww." Mocked the Count, "But at least I wasn't a little snitch, running off to Nanny Klontov every time I took your toy wagon away."

Having had enough Vlad shoved his dad away, "Dad stop it! You can't stop the future, living blood free is the only way we'll survive."

The Count snarled and made the stone shatter, Robin and Boris jumped in fright, the loud noise woke up Celeste who grumbled about interrupted dreams as she slithered up Robin's torso to settle on his shoulders.

"Survive!" Hissed the Count with a clap of thunder, "I'll show you how we survive."

"Dad no!" Shouted Vlad as the Count turned into a bat and flew up the chimney.

Boris and Robin stood up, "Wow, the way you stood up to him then was so impressive." Praised Boris.

Vlad scoffed, "Impressive? Thanks to me he's gonna kill a breather. I've ruined everything."

**Skip!**

"Dad's not going to stop at just stop at one peasant you know." Said Ingrid with a smug smile.

Everyone was in the throne room, waiting for the Count's return. Vlad paced in front of the fireplace with Celeste around his shoulders. Knowing of his friends fondness for snakes Robin had asked Celeste to help calm his friend down and it was working. Vlad was petting Celeste's scales as he paced.

"Once he gets a taste of blood he's going to go on a rampage. The Butchers, the Baker's." She smirked, "And it's all your fault." Vlad sneered at his sister just before the Count returned.

The all watched the bat bang into the walls, before dropping to the ground and becoming the Count again. When he toppled to the ground Olga got up to help him, but Ingrid shoved her into Vlad and ran to offer her dad a hand up.

"Dad… let me help you."

"Oh, yes, thank you Ingrid." She sent Olga a smug smile, "Now go away! Villagers just aren't safe anymore." Said the Count as he limped to his throne holding his ears, "The peasant had some sort of infernal contraption that's played havoc with my bat hearing." He dropped into his throne

"So you didn't actually bite anyone?" Questioned Vlad.

"No."

"Welcome to the modern era." Said Harvey, "It's a dangerous place for vampires."

"If it hadn't of been a personal alarm it could have been pepper spray." Said Vlad 

"Or a stun gun." Added Boris, before covering his mouth and moving to sit in the chair behind his sister.

"It's not just peasants with flaming torches anymore." Said Vlad.

"Living in the past is stressing you out big time." Said Harvey, "I mean you're just over 700?"

"Six! 600." Corrected the Count vainly.

"Whatever. You look closer to a thousand." Said Harvey

"I can still turn a few heads."

"I'm not saying you're not good looking. All us Drac guys have that in common, right?" 

Boris removed his glasses and tried to fix his hair to look handsome, it didn't work.

"But you go blood free and those years will just fall away." Finished Harvey.

Ingrid scoffed, "Before you girl-guys break into a chorus of 'Over the Rainbow' can I just say one thing? Van Helsing."

"Van who-sing?" Questioned Harvey.

"He's the local Slayer. He'll never give up and let dad live a normal life."

The Count smirked, "Good point Ingrid." She sent Olga another smug smile and her cousin just sneered at her.

"Uncle Harvey you can talk to Van Helsing." Said Vlad.

"Fantastic idea, Vlad." Said the Count, he got up to stand in front of his brother, "Do you think you could do that, little brother?"

Harvey looked a little hesitant but he eventually said, "Sure. I'll go see the Slayer, and if I can convince him to hang up his stake, you go blood free, right?"

The Count looked to his children who were watching them carefully, and Ingrid shook her head, "Agreed." He looking back at his brother.

"No!" Shouted Ingrid in protest.

"Yes!' said Vlad, giving his sister a smug look.

**Skip!**

"Are you really going to give up centuries of pure evil to become a charactering peasant hugger?" Demanded Ingrid.

"Yes he is." Said Vlad with a happy smile.

"Oh no he's not." Denied the Count getting up from his throne.

"Huh?"

"My brother has never been able to resist the blood of a Slayer. So to send him down there was inspired, Vlad. Two minutes with Van Helsing and he'll be draining him dry. It's a win-win, I get rid of the Slayer and I get my blood sucking brother back."

"Neat."

"What?"

"Dad, you are brilliant."

"You're wrong about Uncle Harvey m he won't go back to what he was, he's the future." His eyes widened in realization, "And we've just delivered him right into Van Helsing's hands."

"Oh, don't worry about Ivan. He can take care of himself."

**Quick Squick!**

They burst into the caravan, knocking Johnathan into his dad, who exclaimed in pain when he cut his finger on the stake he was sharpening. A look of hunger came over Harvey's face as his fangs appeared and his eyes became yellow, "Slayers blood." He rumbled out, starring at the two Slayers.

"Dad!" Exclaimed Johnathan.

"Don't look at him son." Squeaked Van Helsing, but it was useless. Both father and son fell under Harvey's spell and they turned their heads to face him.

"Uncle Harvey, No." Ordered Vlad.

His Uncle turned his eyes on him, "The name is Ivan." His voice was like a demons and he turned his sights on the two Slayers.

Vlad looked around the caravan, "Garlic." He said grabbing a full string of bulbs. All three yank off bulbs and hurled them at Ivan, who hissed and flinched as he batted them away. When he had enough he sped away, disappearing from the caravan.

With Ivan gone the spell over the Van Helsing's broke and they turned ngry eyes onto the trio. "We'll be off then." Said Robin, grabbing Vlad and shoving him out of the caravan first.

**Quick Squick!**

Arriving back at the castle the three found Ivan juicing several steaks. Blood was already drying on his chin and around his mouth, his fangs were out and his eyes burned yellow. Boris and Olga watched their dad in fright, while Ingrid and the Count watched with approving grins.

"I don't believe this, you said living blood free was our best chance." Said Vlad.

"There was no blood free. It was a fantasy, a deluded dream. Tell him Ivan." Said the Count.

"He's right." Said Ivan wiping his lips, "This is sensational, I haven't felt this undead in years. There's only one way for us to live, up to our eyes in blood. Get used to it."

"Hahahaha. It's good to have you back." Cheered the Count.

Olga approached her dad, "Daddy?"

"Go away, brat! The men are talking." Ivan took a sip from a blood filled chalice.

Ingrid got up and approached her cousin. "Welcome to my world. Now go and make  _ my _ bed, or I'll toss you in the slime pit."

Ivan's eyes zeroed in on Robin and Bae, "I haven't forgotten that you two helped save that Slayer breathers."

Celeste became larger around Robin's tense shoulders and hissed menacingly at Ivan, showing off her dripping fangs. Bae glared at Ivan, causing an invisible force to shove him back, making him stumble into his chair.

"Leave them alone." Ordered Vlad, shoving his friends out of the throne room and outside.

"I think it's best that you don't stay over tonight, Robin." Said Vlad, his voice full of sadness at his Uncle's transformation.

Robin frowned, "No way. I'm staying tonight, I'll just sleep in Bae's room. And Celeste can keep watch."

"Robin--"

"I want to stay." Said Robin firmly.

Bae smiled and mouthed  _ 'thank you' _ to Robin over Vlad's shoulder. Vlad needed support right now and having Robin so willing to stay after Ivan's threat would be a big help.

"I'm really sorry about the whole blood free thing not working out with your Uncle."

Vlad scoffed, "That's the least of my worries, with Ivan and Dad back together things are gonna get seriously scary around here."

The three jumped back when Zoltan suddenly landed on his side in front of them. "Ugh. It's just like old times."

"See what I mean." Said Vlad with a sigh."

**Quick Squick!**

"You know, just because blood free didn't work for Ivan, doesn't mean it won't work for you." Said Bae. Robin and Boris were asleep, but Vlad was still wide awake.

"He was blood free for decades." He argued.

"And before that he was Bloodthirsty for centuries." She countered, "It's a miracle he didn't fall off the wagon sooner. I mean, all it took was one drop of blood, but that won't happen with you."

"Yeah? And how do you know that?"

"Because you're not Ivan." She placed a hand on his cheek to make him face her, "You're going to be blood free from the very start, and I'm going to be there to help you every step of the way." She started into his eyes for a moment before blushing and clearing her throat, "And so will Robin."

Vlad cleared his throat too, "Right." They looked away from one another, both sporting blushes.

"Anyway… it's late. Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning." She kissed his cheek and quickly retired to her room.

Unbeknownst to the two, Boris wasn't quite asleep and had heard every word.

**End of Chapter 8**

  
  
  



End file.
